Miraculous: Marinette's Predicament (Sequel to Marinette's baby)
by KandyKate
Summary: Raising a baby isn't as easy as others may make it seem. What happens to Adrien and Marinette when a third party worms it's way into an already strained relationship. (Summary sucks but the story is good. Trust me. ;)
1. Chapter 1

-MARINETTE-

Marinette sat on the ground of her bedroom floor, her legs folded underneath her.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the other sitting in front of her.

Louis glared back at his mother.

His eyes very large, as he was still a child. His cheeks were rosy, and he blinked a few times.

Marinette waited just a few moments. Her hands rested on her lap as she looked at Louis.

Louis smiled, a small giggle leaving his lips before he hummed and looked at his mom.

Marinette sighed as Alya waited right beside her.

"He's nothing like Manon." Marinette said thoughtfully.

Louis looked up at Alya, before he slowly stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Marinette gasped.

"Aha! Caught you!" She squeaked playfully and reached over to pull his thumb out of his mouth.

Louis laughed, as if it was a game he and his mother played.

Alya chuckled.

"I'd imagine that he's nothing like Manon. He came from Adrien."

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully at her comment.

Louis carefully placed his thumb in his mouth again.

Marinette reached over and pulled it out of his mouth.

"No." She spoke firmly.

Louis continued to stare at her.

Alya gave Marinette a strange look.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

Marinette swallowed hard.

"His teeth are growing in... He's already a year and a half years old and I've already weaned him off the pacifier, and now he's trying to suck his thumb. I don't want his new teeth to grow out crooked." She explained.

"I've read all the books there is to know, and he's eating solid foods, and he's not off the bottle yet."

Alya chuckled, but nodded in understanding.

"Have you stopped pumping?" Alya asked curiously.

Marinette groaned.

"I wish..." She sighed.

She hasn't stopped completely, but definitely ceased since Louis' first birthday.

Since then her chest had definitely been sore, and she grew tired of it. She couldn't wait until Louis solely ate solid foods so that she wouldn't have to pump her chest anymore.

Alya folded her arms, and slowly sat down beside Marinette.

She too, looked at Louis who seemed to gaze between the two, with large blue eyes. They occasionally flickered between the two friends.

He saw Alya so much, that it was almost the norm. He saw Alya as an aunt. Perhaps just someone he knew and cared about.

Marinette was a bit satisfied about how close her and Louis were.

"You aren't going to be one of those crazy protective moms are you?" Alya asked, her brow raised.

Marinette slumped forward and looked at Alya.

"Its my first child... It's all new to me, and I want to make sure that I do everything right." Marinette explained carefully, her eyes shifting back to Louis once more.

"Besides... Adrien is a lot worse." Marinette explained.

Alya pursed her lips and nodded, her eyes flickering back to Louis who seemed to grow tired of this game.

He leaned forward and began to crawl away.

Marinette stood up and picked him up. She gave him a small kiss on his puffy cheek.

He seemed to be antsy as he started to kick in protest.

Marinette gave up to his whims and placed him on his feet, where he staggered away towards Marinette's bed.

Alya stood up and continued to stay at her best friend's side.

"How's Adrien taking all of this?" Alya asked.

Marinette shrugged.

"I'm not too sure...He thinks his father is up to something, but who knows? He still doesn't approve of me or Louis." She sighed. "He's been working a lot lately after school. He wants us to move out of our parents house."

Alya's eyes widened at the huge step Adrien was already willing to take with Marinette and Louis.

"Jeez, wow." Alya gulped, scratching her head.

Marinette nodded, folding her arms as Louis climbed onto her bed with his ladybug pillow.

"I know... I'm not saying that I won't be willing to, I'd definitely would want this to be a significant step for us." Marinette explained.

"His father is killing him with a lot of work, but he's only doing it so that we could start off stable before his father cuts him off." Marinette continued solemnly.

Alya looked at Marinette with a grimace.

"Cuts him off?" Alya asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Marinette nodded.

"Yeah, he suspects his dad will cut him off when he moves out. He strongly disapproves of us."

Alya clenched her fists with slight annoyance.

"That's not fair. It's his son regardless. He should grow up and accept things for what they are." Alya said with annoyance.

Marinette nodded with agreement.

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

She'd be lying if she said that the new arrangements for the last few months didn't put a slight strain on their relationship.

Adrien was always tired, Marinette was always with the baby, and they barely even had time for intimacy anymore.

Marinette couldn't even remember the last time she had kissed Adrien for more than a minute.

She was always focusing on her work with school. Now that it was their senior year they had a few major projects to complete just before graduation.

Marinette didn't want to begin to think about college arrangements.

That's when she'd have to think about babysitting, and constantly bothering her parents for flexible spending money for foods and other necessities.

There was still a force between her and Adrien, but Marinette worried that would somehow fade somewhere if they kept going on like this.

Despite Louis being completely cooperative, he was still difficult to handle at nights. He was always eating, and prone to getting sick. He wasn't easy to raise, and raising children wasn't cheap.

Marinette didn't want to think about the concepts of marriage. That was all the more expensive, and she knew his father wouldn't be so keen on marriage between the two either.

She was afraid of the lengths he'd go to as well.

"It would be really sweet if he'd actually be a loving grandfather. I'm sure Louis would have loved him." Marinette sighed softly.

Alya nodded and carefully hung her arm over her shoulder.

Marinette didn't want to bring Alya down with her. She knew deep down that life wasn't a fairy tale. There was always going to be hardships, and obstacles. Although she loved the support she got from Alya, as well as the venting, she didn't want to cast away bad thoughts or to make her feel down either.

"How's you and Nino?" Marinette asked.

Alya smiled as she slipped her arms off of Marinette and folded them carefully, her lips pursed briefly before she spoke again.

"We're doing pretty good..." She explained. "We are both actually planning on going on vacation out of country when we graduate."

Marinette smiled. She was giddy about how her two best friends were both happy and in love. She couldn't help but to feel slightly envious.

She had wished she could do the same, but being a parent, there was so much that needed to be done first. It would be almost impossible to do anything without Louis.

"I'm really happy for you. That's great." Marinette cheered, leaning over to hug her friend.

Alya accepted her with open arms.

Alya and Nino had been dating for almost a year.

It was the longest relationship Marinette had ever seen Alya maintain.

She couldn't be happier for her best friend.

The two were always seen together, and because they only had school to worry about, their relationship seemed stronger than ever.

Marinette remained hopeful that something or most of their work will somehow cease, and that her and Adrien would be stronger than ever.

Marinette smiled as Louis yawned. He kicked his legs and curled up with the pillow. His eyes closed carefully as he cooed.

"He's still so tiny, I could just eat him." Alya giggled.

Marinette bit her lip with a smile.

-ADRIEN-

Adrien threw his gym bag on his bed. He was feeling a bit tired.

He had picked up a few modeling and promotion gigs his father allowed him to maintain for the extra bucks.

He was able to buy a few diapers and a few inexpensive items of clothing for his son. He contemplated dropping the fencing classes as he felt that they shouldn't be a priority at that time.

It was also supposed to be getting cold in the later months. He wanted to make sure that he had money to get Louis all the things he needed to keep warm.

Adrien worried that his father would overreact to the news that Adrien wanted to move out.

He had questioned whether or not they were moving too fast, and he worried about furthering his education after senior year.

He shuddered at the thought.

Plagg sat on Adrien's bed and examined him thoroughly.

Plagg usually teased Adrien, it was just how they were.

Since Adrien kept busy with school, work, and his child he barely reacted to any of Plagg's taunts.

It almost worried Plagg...well...almost...as long as Adrien didn't forget to feed Plagg his cheese, he was A- okay!

Adrien immediately began stripping out of his clothes. He wreaked of sweat, and he wanted to wash up before heading over to Marinette's home to see his son.

He was off for the day, and he was tired as all. The last thing he wanted to do was pass out.

Adrien made his shower brief, he was out in a matter of minutes.

Plagg continued to stay where he was. He watched as Adrien picked up his school bag.

"Come on, Plagg." He said wearily as he opened the flap for Plagg to hop inside.

Plagg glared at Adrien for a brief moment before he complied and slipped inside of the bag distastefully.

Adrien slipped out of his bedroom and walked down the hall.

Nathalie emerged from his fathers office.

Adrien paused briefly, allowing her to go by him.

Nathalie wasn't as cold as his father was to him, but still didn't necessarily agree with Adrien caring and staying with Marinette and their son.

His father continued to scowl Adrien for his decisions.

It only helped that a few students were aware of the child that existed.

Now that Chloé was back, she was doing away with her usual habitual actions.

Almost every other week, someone was akumatized, thanks to her.

That simply added on to the stress him and Marinette chronically carried.

It simply made him more annoyed with the girl.

With Nathalie giving him the cold shoulder, as well as his dad, Adrien rarely had any desire to continue his stay at his own home.

He'd rather do his business elsewhere, preferably his girlfriend's house.

Adrien let Nathalie pass, his brow raising as an unknown male stepped into the hallway exiting his fathers office.

Adrien glared at him carefully. He seemed a bit familiar, but once more he couldn't put his finger on it.

The man wore a suit, freckles plastered across his nose that only seemed to compliment his copper hair and bluish green eyes.

Adrien believed he had to be related to one his classmates. That could be the reason why he looked so familiar.

Adrien only grew frustrated, lately his memory was horrible. He just had too much on his mind.

Adrien tried to push the worry of his father being up to something, completely towards the back of his mind as he took off in the opposite direction.

Adrien exited his home swiftly, his weary smile growing upon his face after seeing his driver waiting for him at his usual spot.

-MARINETTE-

Marinette waved to Alya from her balcony.

The clouds had started to roll in from the sky, and Alya had to run home before it hard started to storm.

Marinette giggled as Alya caught the bus pulling at the bus stop right by their school.

After seeing Alya board,and the bus started its route she immediately rushed back inside.

Louis was already knocked out, and Adrien would be there any minute. She carefully lifted the little one to his crib.

Marinette couldn't stop the bubbling excitement that grew in her stomach.

She hoped to finally have some alone time with Adrien.

She had started her birth control, but hadn't told Adrien yet, she had hoped that when he came over she'd be able to. She wanted to heavily imply that she wanted to do more than cuddle this evening.

She pulled the blanket over Louis, and watched as he curled into his usual sleep ball.

Marinette leaned over to give her son a small kiss on his puffy rosy cheeks.

She had given Adrien a spare key, months before so that she wouldn't have to wake up the baby to answer the door for him.

Both of her parents agreed to it, and seemed to accept their new life with Louis.

Marinette rushed to her window, a small grin playing across her lips as she noticed the familiar grey car pull away from the curb.

Marinette squeaked silently as she rushed back towards her bed. Marinette immediately pulled out one of her long ladybug polka dotted shirts, and slipped off her jeans. She only wore her black female boxer shorts underneath.

She looked at herself nervously in the mirror. She noticed the blush in her face and immediately scolded herself.

Even after all of this, she found herself still blushing and nervous around him.

They had sex at least four times, before Louis was born, and for goodness sakes she had a child with him.

She should have been over all of this already.

Marinette rushed over towards her bed, standing as sexy as she could beside it.

She breathed out as Adrien carefully slipped through the trap door and looked up.

Marinette could feel her heart beating as he flashed her a weary grin.

"Wow...very nice, Marinette." He spoke softly as he closed the trap door and thoughtfully made his way towards her.

He placed his hands on her waist, and gave her a tender brief kiss on the lips.

Marinette looked up at him shyly, as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Where's Lou?" He asked curiously, his body slowly pulling away from hers to which she wasn't completely happy with.

"H-he's in his crib, taking a nap." Marinette explained carefully. "I'm getting him to quit sucking his thumb." Marinette chuckled as she climbed up towards her bed.

She sat on it thoughtfully as he wandered over to his sons crib.

He smiled at the sleeping baby, and rubbed Louis' puffy cheeks.

"I assume that's not going too well." Adrien chuckled.

Marinette smiled at the two of them and shook her head in response just as he looked up at her.

She leaned more into her bed, making room for Adrien while doing so.

Adrien looked like he didn't want to leave his little man, but at this rate he'd be waking up cranky if he continued to bother him while he slept.

He carefully placed his school bag on the computer desk chair and climbed up to bed with Marinette.

Marinette felt giddy, and smiled as he lay beside her.

Adrien closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Marinette leaned against him, and ran her fingers across his chest.

"Your father wasn't giving you a hard time, was he?" She asked curiously as she looked up at him.

Adrien furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"No, not really. He and Nathalie have been giving me the cold shoulder lately." He breathed.

Marinette frowned. She couldn't help but to feel bad. They weren't being fair to him, he shouldn't have to be punished for trying to be a good dad.

Marinette kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, her voice trailing off.

Adrien simply shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I'm glad I still have you and Louis." Adrien yawned. He kicked off his shoes and stretched against the soft blankets on her bed.

Marinette relaxed as the pitter patter of rain started to beat against the rooftop.

The sounds created a relaxing atmosphere for the both of them.

Marinette remained still with Adrien, as the two continued to stay quiet and listen to the rain. She smiled as she cuddled him, biting her lip.

She wanted to ask him to do more than just cuddle, but she was feeling a lot more nervous than usual. She didn't have an excuse to ask for intimacy.

When she was pregnant, she had the hormones to blame it on.

What excuse could she use this time without being so embarrassed?

Marinette blushed as she gathered the nerves within herself to continue speaking.

They were both silent for far too long.

"A-Adrien..." She gulped, her mouth suddenly feeling dry, and her heart threatened to pound right out of her chest.

"I-I-I-I was hoping...we c-c-could do m-m-more than just cuddling." She stuttered nervously. Her heart beat almost instantly made her dizzy as she nervously waited a response.

There was no response.

Marinette raised a brow as she lifted her head.

Adrien was sound asleep, his lips parted slightly as he breathed evenly.

Marinette felt her insides drop with disappointment but managed to smile nonetheless.

She couldn't blame him, he had been working all week, night and day. Come to think of it, this was one of the rare times he actually had off to just relax.

He could use as much sleep as he could manage.

Poor thing.

He was still just so cute.

Marinette smiled, and leaned forward, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"That's okay, cuddling is perfect." She whispered, before resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She relaxed as the rain picked up, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

A/N: First chapter of the sequel. Is it okay? Too much? Too little. Tell me what you think!

Also, cover photo is baby Louis.

-Kate


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE

-MARINETTE-

Marinette sighed as she rubbed Louis' belly.

Louis kicked his legs in protest. Tears streaming down his face.

Adrien slowly sat up, it was only the wee hours in the morning.

"What's wrong with Louis?" He asked, as he slid off the bed.

His voice was still groggy with sleep as he crawled over to Marinette sleepily.

Marinette yawned, as she massaged her son's belly.

"I think he has a belly ache. He must have air or something." Marinette replied.

Adrien yawned as he sat next to Marinette.

"Did you burp him?" He asked.

Marinette shook her head.

"No, I think it's an intestinal problem." She explained.

Adrien stared at her blankly.

"You mean, he has to fart?" He asked.

Marinette sighed with a smile.

"Yes." She breathed.

Adrien nodded and carefully bumped Marinette with his elbow.

"Okay, move over. You're doing it wrong then." Adrien teased.

Marinette narrowed her eyes, and scoffed.

"Then how do you do it?" She asked curiously.

Adrien held Louis' legs and began to move them, almost as if the baby was dancing while laying on his back.

"This is a trick my mom used all the time...at least that's what my father tells me" Adrien explained thoughtfully.

Marinette looked at Adrien curiously before she turned her attention back to their son.

Louis breathed out, a small puff of a squeak could be heard by the two of them, and Louis immediately stopped crying.

"Ah, there we go." Adrien cooed, and then picked him up.

"I'll feed him, you can go back to sleep." He whispered carefully as he stood to his feet.

Marinette shook her head diligently.

"No, you need it more. I'll feed him, it's not a big deal." Marinette insisted as she too stood up and reached for the baby.

Adrien immediately turned, almost shielding the baby from her.

"No, no I got it." He whispered softly.

Marinette bit her lip, as she slid around him.

"I said I got it, I'll feed the baby. You sleep." She huffed as she attempted to reach for Louis.

Adrien shook his head.

"No, I got it, Marinette. Go sleep." Adrien repeated more firmly.

Marinette glared at him, her lip pouted and her cheeks pink with frustration.

A few moments later they both were in the kitchen feeding Louis.

The next morning both Adrien AND Marinette were exhausted.

Louis refused to sleep again after he had something to eat.

Sabine was nice enough to watch Louis for the both of them as they were going to school.

Adrien seemed the most tired and Marinette couldn't help but to feel a little bad.

She pressed her lips together as the two of them remained close in front of the school.

Marinette waved to Alya who waved back, her arm linked with Nino's respectively.

Marinette looked at Adrien who continued to yawn.

She sighed and carefully led him inside with her.

Marinette Sat in her usual seat, Adrien sat in front of her with Nino.

She flicked her bangs and tapped her pencil thoughtfully against the desk.

She looked up as the teacher walked in.

Her eyes wandered over to Chloé, who seemed to be incredibly keen on Adrien.

Marinette giggled.

Poor thing. Doesn't even know that he's got a son with the person she liked the least.

Adrien didn't seem to notice as he was too busy discussing something with Nino.

Marinette looked up at Miss Bustier.

She folded her arms, as she waited for the class to calm down.

She cleared her throat, which made the last few students quiet down.

"Well, as you know, you are all in senior year. Which means senior projects are due by the end of the year." She explained.

Marinette tensed, she knew it was coming, but she always dreaded it.

"The subject of this assignment is to work on a fairytale. By that I mean list at least 5 facts about the author backed up with details. Find the moral of these stories and figure out how it applies today." She explained.

"I will be pairing you up with partners, and I will randomly assign different fairytales. I'd like a presentation and a written or typed essay."

Marinette groaned.

She looked up at Adrien who seemed to slump in his seat.

They both dreaded this.

It added on to the massive amount of stress they had already carried on their shoulders.

Miss. Bustier reached into her desk, pulling out a hat with small slips of paper.

"Your partners are picked out at random. This hat contains the names of the right side of the classroom. The left side will pick. I will consider partner changes, but at this point it's unlikely. " She informed as she walked up to the first pair of students which were Adrien and Nino.

Marinette inwardly pouted.

That meant that she wouldn't be able to work with Adrien.

She shuddered at the fear that she could possibly be working with Chloé. Many students had switched some of their seats since the beginning of the year, so there was a possibility that she could actually get someone good.

Adrien looked at his paper, his mouth twisted slightly.

Nino seemed to sigh with disappointment.

Marinette gulped as Miss. Bustier approached her.

Marinette slipped her hand into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper.

She quickly unfolded it.

Nathanaël

Marinette furrowed her brow and shrugged.

It didn't seem that bad.

Marinette turned around to look at Nathanaël.

He now sat on the opposite side, he didn't seem to pay attention as he was focusing on a drawing.

Marinette turned to face the front of the classroom.

Marinette tapped on Adrien's shoulder.

"Who did you get?" She asked curiously.

Adrien sighed as he turned to face Marinette.

"Sabrina."

Marinette blinked a few times, her lips tugging into a smile at the irony.

Adrien shrugged.

"It could be worse. Nino got Chloé." Adrien added.

Marinette flinched right along with Alya.

"Yikes..." Alya breathed, rubbing the back of her neck.

Nino looked up at the two of them with a grimace.

Alya looked back at them.

"I got Rose." She replied.

Marinette shrugged.

"That's not too bad" she spoke softly.

Alya shook her head.

"Its not."

"Who did you get?" Adrien asked Marinette curiously.

Marinette shrugged.

"Nathanaël." She answered.

Nino and Alya nodded softly.

"Not bad" she sighed.

Adrien simply gave Marinette a strange look.

She watched as Miss. Bustier made her way back to the front of the classroom.

"You may go to your partners now." She announced.

Marinette sighed, slipping out of her seat.

She noticed Adrien awkwardly walking towards Sabrina, which she seemed just as surprised as Chloé was.

Chloé folded her arms in disapproval as Nino approached her.

Rose and Alya both seemed to hit it off almost instantly.

Marinette felt a little nervous around Nathanaël, especially since their last encounter.

She wasn't sure if he could still remember those events, but the last thing she could remember was that he wasn't too fond of her.

Marinette stood in front of him awkwardly.

Nathanaël seemed focus on his comics, he barely even noticed Marinette standing in front of him.

She couldn't exactly make out what the drawings were, but it seemed to have his full attention.

She cleared her throat, pulling Nathanaël out of his trance.

He looked up at Marinette, he seemed to be surprised at first, but quickly moved over so that Marinette could sit beside him.

Marinette smiled as she sat beside him.

She looked up as Miss. Bustier started to hand out worksheets that had what type of fairy tale they were going to be assigned.

Marinette hoped it would be easy.

"It's been awhile..." Marinette spoke, softly. Her cheeks immediately blushed.

Nathanaël nodded.

"Y-yes." He replied nervously.

Marinette pressed her lips together.

There was no way he could remember that, right? Usually anyone who was akumatized didn't remember what had happened previously.

She looked up when Miss. Bustier placed a worksheet on the desk in front of her and Nathanaël.

Marinette flipped over the paper.

Sleeping Beauty

She hunched.

It wasn't her favorite fairytale, but it'll do. She had hoped that Nathanaël would be more focused on the project, than his drawings.

She didn't want to end up with a dud for a partner.

Marinette could feel the desk shifting and she raised a brow, turning her head.

She sighed as Nathanaël, was once again working at whatever drawing he had.

Marinette shook her head, resting her head in her hands.

This was going to be a long project.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for this short and boring chapter. I am sorry to say that updates will be a little slow this month. A friend of mine passed away last night, and I'm struggling to wrap my head around all of this. My inspiration is still there, it's just a bit out of focus. Despite my hell of a day, I fangirled when a FF account with the pen name Adrien Agreste started to follow this story.

Follower Adrien Agreste, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you, for making my day a bit better.

Next chapter will be dedicated to another avid reader and so forth. Also, school is starting again next week, so updates will be every week, instead of every night. I hope that's okay.

Please please please stick around guys! You are awesome!

-Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

-Adrien-

Adrien sat in his seat as the class emptied.

Sabrina shyly waved as she exited the class.

He knew Marinette would be waiting outside for him.

Nino stood by the teacher's desk beside Chloé.

"Miss. Bustier, I think I'd make a far more better partner to Adrien than Sabrina will." Chloé explained.

Nino clenched his fists.

"I'd rather have ANYONE or ANYTHING for a partner than Chloé." Nino replied.

Miss. Bustier rubbed her temples with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, guys. What's done is, done. The project has already started, and no one else has a problem with their partners. You two will have to suck it up, at least until you get this assignment done. Your graduation depends on it." She explained.

Chloé clenched her teeth.

"We'll see what my father has to say about that." Chloé hissed, stomping her way out of the classroom.

"Please enlighten me!" Nino scoffed, following her out of the classroom.

Adrien shook his head.

He felt awful for his friend.

He would probably be willing to change spots if the teacher allowed it.

He slipped on his bag, he waved towards his teacher with an apologetic look before he exited.

Just outside, Alya and Marinette waited.

Nino carefully wrapped his arms around Alya.

Alya smiled and reached up to kiss him softly.

Marinette seemed to be uncomfortable next to them.

Adrien chuckled lightly.

He always knew how public displays of affection made Marinette a bit uncomfortable. Despite her wanting to do so when she was pregnant, it was different now.

He slowly approached her, grabbing her hand.

Marinette smiled nervously.

"Did you get anywhere with your project yet?" She asked.

Adrien shrugged.

"We got Cinderella. I'm familiar with the fairytale, but Sabrina needs to brush up on the story." Adrien explained.

Marinette shifted her weight.

"How's that so? That fairytale is really popular." Marinette replied.

Adrien pursed his lips before he shrugged again.

"I'm not going to question it. I'm hoping to finally get some sleep after we get a draft out." He yawned.

Marinette pursed her lips.

"Sleep? Where are you guys meeting up?" She asked, a hint of jealously ranging in her voice.

Adrien sighed.

"We're meeting at my house..." He replied truthfully. He noticed the tint of pink that rose to her cheeks.

"Adrien..." She spoke, her voice trailing off.

Adrien slowly reached over and grabbed her hands.

"Marinette... You trust me right?" He asked softly.

Marinette nodded.

"Yes, of course. Its her that I don't trust." She replied, her voice laced with jealousy.

"You guys kissed..."She reminded.

Adrien shook his head.

"That wasn't out of anything. I didn't have a choice, she kissed me." Adrien explained.

It wasn't going through her head. She looked at him, her bottom lip pouted, and her cheeks still pink.

"I promise...it'll be absolutely fine." He assured.

He leaned down carefully.

Marinette turned her head, his lips touching her cheeks.

He pulled away with a grimace.

"I..I don't like PDA's. Everyone is watching." She said shyly, turning her head to look at him.

Adrien nodded with a sly smile.

"Right. Got it." He said softly.

Marinette nodded.

Before Marinette could react Adrien bent over, and kissed her lips.

"Hey!" Marinette protested with red cheeks.

"I'll see you tonight." He replied, and slowly turned away, walking in the opposite direction, occasionally looking back to wave as his usual ride waited for him at the corner.

Marinette rubbed her cheeks.

"Sneaky little..." She murmured.

Adrien chuckled at her response.

-Marinette-

Marinette sat in her room. She had already started putting together ideas of how she wanted to do the presentation.

She would design it out, and ask Nathanaël about it later.

Louis watched a cartoon on the computer screen. It had kept him distracted while Marinette drew on her scratch paper.

Louis kept a bowl of cereal in front of him. He occasionally picked at it, but for the most part he was into the cartoon.

Tikki slowly floated next to Louis. She nuzzled his cheek softly, causing the baby to giggle hysterically.

Marinette looked back at the two with a grateful smile.

Tikki was incredibly helpful with Louis. She was a great distraction to Louis, and always kept him from crying.

It was great to have an extra pair of eyes to keep watch over him.

She brushed her fingers through her bangs and sighed as she tried to concentrate.

She breathed out with slight annoyance.

She just couldn't.

She didn't feel comfortable with Sabrina being alone in Adrien's room. She couldn't die down the jealousy she felt emanating from within her.

She knew she could trust Adrien, but she still couldn't help it.

She pressed her lips together, and shivered.

"Mommy..." Louis whined, slowly climbing to his feet.

"Daddy, and bye bye." He spoke softly.

Marinette placed her pencil against the paper and looked up as Louis walked over to her.

"Daddy will be home tonight. Then tomorrow we can go bye bye." She spoke softly, as she took him in her arms

Louis smiled and hugged his mom tightly.

-ADRIEN-

Adrien sat on his bed.

Sabrina sat on the floor as she read the Cinderella tale diligently.

He closed his eyes. He worried about how Marinette was reacting.

He couldn't help but to find her jealousy a bit cute.

He smiled almost sleepily to himself as he thought about joining his family again for the night.

He missed his son, and he missed his beautiful girlfriend.

"I think its pretty fascinating that the Prince was confident enough to marry a woman over the size of the slipper. It could have fit anyone." Sabrina spoke softly, pulling Adrien out of his thoughts immediately.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, his eyes opening the moment she spoke.

"Yeah, it was...pretty interesting." He replied.

Sabrina looked up at him briefly before she started to climb up towards his bed slowly.

Adrien felt his face growing warm.

Marinette definitely wouldn't be happy with this. He could almost hear her voice scolding him, her face pink with jealousy.

He inwardly laughed at the thought as he awkwardly scooted away.

Sabrina looked up at him, her face slightly blushing as she fiddled with her skirt.

Adrien gave her a strange look.

She seemed more tolerable when she wasn't influenced by Chloé. She seemed just as awkward though.

He couldn't tell if everything was okay, since the last time he saw her.

She explained while in class about a month ago that her mother died, unknowing that Adrien was Chat Noir. She more than likely didn't even remember that she kissed him.

He never really bothered to talk about anything any further with her.

He looked at the book she had resting in her lap.

"So, you gathered enough information on the story to start a draft?" He asked curiously.

Sabrina nodded, her cheeks blushing as her and Adrien reached for the paper.

Her hand brushed over his, and Adrien immediately retracted.

He looked up at her.

Adrien noticed that Sabrina seemed completely inclined to him.

Unfortunately, he was completely not interested.

"Um... So I'm thinking about a visual presentation rather than a verbal one alone." Adrien explained, clearing his throat.

Sabrina nodded, brushing her fingers up her arm as she waited for him to draw out the slide.

Sabrina remained quiet as she watched him.

Her eyes traveled up his arms, before they rested on his face.

Adrien shifted awkwardly before he looked up at her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Sabrina's eyes widened before she smiled nervously.

"Y-yes of course." She breathed out in a nervous laugh.

Adrien continued to look at her momentarily before he started to draw on the paper again.

He could feel her eyes on him again, and he once again felt a bit uncomfortable.

"So...how's everything at home going? How's the grieving going?" Adrien asked, his eyes still focusing on the paper.

Sabrina bit her lip.

"It's been...quiet. It's okay, I guess." She replied shyly.

Adrien nodded.

"I bet its easier to deal with without Chloé around squawking like usual." Adrien chuckled.

Sabrina giggled softly, her fingers touching her lips.

Adrien politely smiled in return.

"Y-yeah...I guess you're right." Sabrina giggled.

"B-but... You were being so nice to me..." Sabrina continued. "That was really cool of you." She replied, a deep blush on her face.

Adrien raised a brow, and then nodded.

"Thanks." He replied softly as he finished up the first drafted slide.

Sabrina breathed softly.

Adrien noticed that she was contemplating something, it only made him more nervous.

He pretended to not notice. He placed another bulletin on the next slide and cringed when Sabrina cleared her throat.

"A-Adrien?" She asked.

Adrien paused for a moment. He looked up carefully with a curious expression.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked.

Sabrina bit her lip once more.

"I... I think I like...like you..." She admitted sheepishly. "I mean...that's...if you don't have a girlfriend." Sabrina admitted sheepishly.

Adrien tensed. His frown deepened as he shifted.

He knew he'd want to let her down easy, but he knew what she was capable of if she were to be akumatized again.

"Actually, Sabrina. I'm very flattered. I'm always happy to be your friend." Adrien spoke softly. "You're really cool, but I have a girlfriend." Adrien explained carefully.

"Marinette and I have been together for a little over a year. Almost two years, actually."

Sabrina blinked a few times. She cleared her throat and nodded.

"I-I had no idea you and Marinette were dating." She breathed, almost embarrassed.

Adrien laughed nervously.

"Yeah. We actually have a son together." Adrien admitted.

Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?! A baby? Like an actual human kid?" Sabrina asked, almost flabbergasted.

Adrien nodded as he pulled out his phone.

"His name is Louis." He explained as he unlocked the screen, displaying his wallpaper.

Marinette and Louis hugged each other adorably on the screen of his phone.

Sabrina chuckled.

It was almost as if she couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Thats adorable." She breathed as she looked at the phone.

"He looks just like you." She complimented thoughtfully.

Adrien smiled.

"Thanks."

-MARINETTE-

Marinette stretched. She placed a few of her drafts away.

Several hours had passed into night. She barely had any time to eat anything, but she was diligent enough to make sure that Louis ate until he was comfortably full.

She smiled as Tikki played with Louis.

Marinette looked at the screen of her phone and sighed.

"It's a little late." She spoke softly. "Louis, time for sleeping."

Louis looked at his mom and shook his head.

Marinette nodded her head in rebuttal.

"Yes, little mister." She said.

Tikki giggled as she floated towards Marinette.

"Did you finish your project?" Tikki asked.

Marinette shook her head.

"No, I've started four slides, but they were just drafts. I still need Nathanaël to help out with some of the work." Marinette explained as she picked up her son.

Tikki looked up as a slight disturbance could be heard on the rooftop.

Marinette looked at Tikki and placed Louis down quickly before she climbed up towards her bed.

Narrowing her eyes, she opened the trapwindow leading up towards her balcony.

Marinette gasped as Chat poked his head through, almost scaring her.

"Hey." He winked.

Marinette sighed and shook her head.

"Hey there, Mr. I'm going to my own house with another girl." Marinette teased as she climbed down, allowing Chat Noir to climb inside.

Chat Noir shook his head.

"Haha, very funny." He said sarcastically as he slipped into her home, and closed the trap window behind him.

Marinette smiled at him mischievously, as she climbed down from her bed towards Louis.

"Daddy!" Louis exclaimed reaching his hand out towards Chat.

Chat grinned as he picked up his son and hugged him.

"I missed you." Chat breathed as he kissed Louis' head.

Marinette watched him, and shook her head as she folded her arms.

"You have to stop coming in like that." Marinette murmured softly.

"It'll only be a matter of time before Louis can speak in full sentences and blow your cover. Plus, I don't want to confuse him with secret identities and alter egos." Marinette warned.

Chat Noir bounced Louis playfully.

"I think he'll be fine." Chat winked at Louis.

Louis gasped, his blue eyes wide with excitement as he squirmed.

"It'll be our secret." He added in a whisper, and leaned closer to his son.

Marinette furrowed her brow.

"Well, you've got him, you can see if you can get him to sleep." Marinette sighed.

Tikki quickly squirmed into Marinette's small bag that sat right beside Louis' crib.

Chat hummed as he kissed his son's head softly.

Marinette sat at her computer desk.

She sighed as she leaned over, grabbing a few sheets of paper. She immediately scanned over the papers.

She furrowed her brows at a few mistakes and immediately began to go over them.

It had been awhile and the room went silent. Marinette only assumed that Chat Noir successfully put their son to bed.

She shuddered at the sudden presence behind her.

She puffed out her bottom lip.

"Stop looking, it makes me nervous." She breathed, immediately gasping as Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just pretend I'm not even here." He purred playfully.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Thats not likely." She snickered.

She took his advice nonetheless, and pretended that he wasn't there.

Marinette shuddered as she felt herself conform to his body. It made matters worse when he pressed his lips carefully on the back of her neck.

Marinette felt every fiber of her being shudder in complete bliss.

She longed for this. Since they became parents, small things like this grew less and less.

She was almost embarrassed to bring it up to him.

She wondered if he ever had urges like she did.

She bit her lip, and blushed.

She leaned into him and giggled.

"S-stop. I can't concentrate with you doing that" she whispered.

Chat Noir chuckled and leaned forward. He kissed the base of her neck, only this time he sucked carefully, tracing his tongue into her skin.

Marinette bit her lip even tighter, withholding a moan.

Her hands nearly crumbled the paper as they clenched.

"A-Adrien... Don't make me want to..." She breathed.

She really wanted to. It was almost unreal. It was a need.

"I-I've seriously have been craving to do so...in quite some time." Marinette admitted sheepishly.

Chat Noir hummed, and pulled away carefully.

"Craving?" He asked. "You wouldn't happen to be pregnant again right?" He asked, slight fear hidden in the base of his voice.

Marinette shook.

Immediately, she regretted even saying so.

She blushed with slight embarrassment and frustration.

"N-no, I'm not. How can I be? We haven't done it since before Louis was even born." Marinette hissed.

Chat Noir looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh..." He said simply.

Marinette nodded immediately slipping from the chair.

Chat Noir carefully watched her, before he detransformed.

A green light casted over the both of them as Marinette immediately began to take off her clothes.

She pulled off her shirt and looked at Adrien who inspected her thoughtfully.

"Has it really been that long?" He asked.

Marinette pressed her lips together, as she slipped on her ladybug long pj t shirt.

"Yes...it has." She confirmed.

Adrien rubbed his chin and looked up, his green eyes immediately locking with hers.

"It's been so hectic...I haven't even noticed." He sighed.

Marinette looked at him, her face smothered in disappointment and deprivation.

Adrien immediately noticed this.

Marinette shrugged.

"It's no big deal. Don't worry about it." She breathed, and pulled out her pigtails, allowing her hair to fall freely.

"We should at least take a nap. Sleep is another thing we've been lacking lately." She chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood, as the room started to tense immensely.

She waited patiently as Adrien watched her with a grimace.

Marinette stretched as she climbed towards her bed.

She lay down on her side, scooting over to make room.

She closed her eyes, her body sinking into the bed nicely.

Adrien slipped into the bed with her.

Marinette shifted, her eyes opening as Adrien tapped her shoulder.

Curiously, Marinette turned, only for Adrien to move, immediately trapping her under him in a hover.

Marinette could feel her heart beating in her chest, as she looked up at him.

Adrien looked down at her, his gaze strong enough to hold her hostage. She almost felt dizzy.

"You know I don't mean to neglect you." Adrien spoke softly.

The blood rushed to Marinette's cheeks, and she shook her head.

"What? N-no. That's not what I meant at all." Marinette murmured softly, her breath becoming rigid.

Adrien simply smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." He murmured softly, his hand reaching up her shirt. He pulled up her long shirt, exposing her underwear and stomach.

Marinette gasped, her breath stuck in her throat.

She tried to keep her breathing even as she kept her gaze locked with his.

The feeling remained intense for the two of them, as her body started to feel hot.

Adrien traced his fingers up her stomach. His hand fell into the dip of her sides, as he brushed her smooth skin with his fingertips lightly.

Marinette shuddered significantly. Her head started to spin. The fact that he took his time, made her more insane.

She immediately craved for him to ravage her without a second thought.

His fingers traveled up her midriff, pausing just at her bra.

Marinette closed her eyes, her chest heaving in anticipation.

His fingers thoughtfully slipped under her bra, where he gripped her breast firmly.

Marinette gasped.

This was new.

Her mouth opened as she let out a contented whimper. The spasms in her stomach immediately began to erupt, causing her legs to bend slightly. Each of her knees pressed into his sides.

Marinette shuddered as Adrien began to kiss her neck softly.

His tongue danced against her smooth skin as he traveled downwards.

His lips pressed against her collarbone.

He released her shirt, his hand slipping out of her bra.

Marinette breathed out, swallowing hard as he kissed down her belly delicately.

"W-What are you doing?" Marinette asked nervously, her blush continuous.

Adrien chuckled as he lifted her hips, pulling her underwear down her legs.

"What does it look like?" He asked almost playfully.

Marinette looked at him, her face completely flushed.

If it wasn't because they were about to do something so serious, she would have rolled her eyes, maybe even responded just as sarcastically.

Marinette pressed her thighs together in embarrassment as Adrien kissed right below her navel.

"Just relax. This isn't something we haven't done before." He assured.

He was right, and Marinette really craved the intimacy.

She wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

She wanted to seize it, she wasn't sure when they'd have a time like this again.

Marinette closed her eyes and relaxed.

She breathed in sharply as he kissed up each thigh delicately.

She shivered as his tongue danced against her skin on her inner upper thigh.

Marinette felt her legs tense, her knees almost shaking as she felt his breath brush against her core.

"NYEAAHH. DADDDDYY!" Louis called out from the other side of the room.

Both Marinette and Adrien tensed, stopping dead in their tracks.

Marinette bit her lip and dropped her head, as Adrien moved away from her.

She looked up at him, his own breath heavy as he licked his lips.

"I got this one." He breathed as he slipped off the bed.

Marinette sighed with deep disappointment.

She could feel the heat pool between her thighs as she sat up and crossed her legs.

She tried to calm her breathing as she watched Adrien tend to Louis who wanted to be held and rocked to sleep.

Her cheeks remained blotchy as she ran a hand through her hair.

Once again, duties of parenthood needed to be tend to first.

Marinette smiled sweetly as Louis cuddled into Adrien.

She couldn't stay dissatisfied. Her family was as cute as she could ever wanted it. Adrien was being a great dad.

That brief moment of intimacy was more than she could ever ask for, and it was amazing while it lasted.

A/N: I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. I went straight on it after work.

I'd like to dedicate this one/ shout out to FF user pen name LadyKeyes, for your heartwarming comment yesterday.

I hope everyone has had a great day!

-Kate


	4. Chapter 4

-MARINETTE-

Marinette stood beside Adrien awkwardly as Chloé stood in front of him.

Her fists clenched in anger, her face pink with frustration.

"You're with Marinette?!" She screeched.

Marinette flinched, Alya and Nino was behind them, not too far away, but close enough to see what was about to unfold.

Adrien crossed his arms.

"Yes, Chloé. We've been together for a little over a year, maybe?" Adrien responded calmly.

Marinette looked at him, her blush deepening.

"You two even have a kid?!" Chloé yelled.

Marinette flinched.

The whole school was going to know that her and Adrien had a child because of Chloé's fat mouth.

The five of them stood in front of the school doors awkwardly, the rest of the students waiting, watching as the events unfolded in front of them.

"I'm assuming Sabrina told you..." He sighed.

Chloé didn't answer, she simply fumed at Adrien.

Sabrina didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

However, Marinette couldn't help but to be slightly curious as to why he told Sabrina this.

She furrowed her brow.

The many different scenarios ran through her head of how that came to be.

Marinette pouted her bottom lip with jealousy.

"How...could...you?! And out of everyone...HER!" Chloé hissed.

Marinette glared at Chloé, her fists clenched.

"You have no room to talk! You're the most vile creature I've ever come into contact with!" Marinette retorted back. Her pride incredibly hurt by Chloé's remark.

"He made a child with me. GET OVER IT." Marinette continued. "He's better than you in every aspect of personality, and he only has two teeth."

Chloé grounded her teeth. Her blue eyes coursing with rage.

With a swift and mighty punch, she hit Adrien right where the Sun didn't shine.

Adrien squeaked and hunched over. His hands tucked between his legs as he fell to his knees.

Marinette gasped immediately hovering down over with him.

"Adrien!" She screeched.

Nino and Alya both gasped and ran up to join both Marinette and Adrien.

Chloé quickly fixed her posture. She flicked her ponytail and simply walked away.

Marinette looked up at her with a glare.

"What a prick." Alya muttered through her teeth.

"Is she even allowed to do that?" Nino asked.

Alya sighed shaking her head.

"Well, she's the daughter of the mayor." Alya replied with a sigh. "She'll more than likely get away with it..."

Marinette looked up, Adrien slowly relaxing under her palm.

She clenched her teeth, and breathed heavily.

"One of these days, I'm just going to kick her a-"

"No, you're not." Adrien breathed, cutting Marinette off before she could continue the last word of her sentence.

Marinette looked at Adrien as he stood up, his legs shaking.

Marinette sighed with a grimace.

"Are you alright?" She asked as he breathed out deeply.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Y-yeah." He replied almost shyly. His face as flushed with that of embarrassment.

Marinette looked at Alya.

"I'm so mad." She hissed.

Adrien gently touched her shoulder.

"It's not worth it, Marinette. I'm fine... Maybe a little embarrassed, but I'll live." He spoke softly.

Marinette looked at him, and nodded, letting it slide this time.

Marinette was beginning to lose her patience.

"Come on, class is about to start." Nino said softly, his hand slipping into Alya's.

Alya smiled as Nino and began to walk with him.

Marinette looked at Adrien as he struggled to walk straight towards class.

She could tell from the look on his face he was still in some sort of pain.

"I think she killed any siblings for Louis." Adrien chuckled, his hand slipping into Marinette's.

Marinette continued to glare at him, her eyes narrowing, her cheeks growing pink and her bottom lip pouting.

"What?" Adrien asked curiously, pausing just outside of the classroom door.

Marinette sighed.

She didn't want to come off as that type, but lately she's been that way. She couldn't help herself. She continued to go over ways In her head that didn't make her come off as rude.

" How did Sabrina know we have a son?" She asked, her breath slightly rigid.

Adrien simply looked at her.

"I told her...how else?" He responded.

Marinette nodded.

"Adrien, did something happen? That you absolutely had to tell her..." Her voice trailed off as the crazy scenarios repeated in her head.

Adrien sighed, rubbing his temples as he shifted his weight.

"Marinette, nothing happened. We went through this already. Don't you trust me?" He groaned.

Marinette nodded.

She could be so annoying.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm just...scared that she'll come on to you." She replied.

Adrien sighed, slipping his hand into hers.

"Lets get going." He murmured softly ignoring her last remark.

Marinette nodded and continued to go.

-ADRIEN-

Adrien didn't feel like working on his project. He simply just wanted to sleep all day. His son had spend the day with Marinette's parents, while Marinette finally decided to meet Nathanaël outside of school.

Adrien sat on his bed as Sabrina looked at him carefully.

Adrien sighed glaring at her before he finally decided to speak again.

"Sabrina... Why'd you tell Chloé?" He asked, softly.

Sabrina gulped, her face redder than her lips.

"I-it was an accident. It slipped out of my mouth." Sabrina explained.

Adrien folded his arms.

"Just slipped out?" Adrien asked.

He gave Sabrina the benefit of the doubt. He was well aware of what kind of person she was whenever she was around Chloé.

"She was planning on asking you out. Saying a whole bunch of things about you. She didn't know you were seeing someone. She was just as clueless as me. We didn't know anything about your baby." She explained.

Adrien shook his head, sighing a bit. He didn't want to upset her anymore, or make things more awkward between the both of them.

Although he was a bit annoyed that because of Sabrina's mouth, he was punched in the balls.

He didn't want to be angry about it, either.

It was going to be hard to concentrate if he did so.

"Did you draw out the last of the drafts before we start our research?" Adrien asked, almost nervously, immediately hoping to change the subject.

Sabrina looked up at him, her face more red than a tomato. Her lips were a much more lighter pink than her face which gave her an odd appearance.

Adrien withheld a soft giggle.

Sabrina nodded.

"I-I gathered research...rather than draw the drafts. I figured we'd piece together important information before we start pushing them into the temple. It'll give us an outline for the report." Sabrina explained thoughtfully.

Adrien grinned.

"Nice work." He replied.

Sabrina giggled.

-MARINETTE-

Marinette always made sure to meet Nathanaël anywhere that wasn't her home.

He didn't know about her son, and she didn't want him to know either.

She was unaware of how he felt for her, and she wanted to make the experience as comfortable as possible.

She totally didn't agree to Adrien's decision about meeting at home for project assignments, but what does he have to worry anyway?

Louis was never at his house because Mr. Agreste, and Nathalie all despised the little one for no reason.

The thought angered her as she placed her bag on the desk inside the library of the school.

She attempted to will away all the thoughts in her head as she knew that Sabrina was once again at Adrien's house, probably in his room...on his bed...

Marinette shook her head as she began to feel weary of the waves of emotions she was feeling lately.

She didn't want to come off as a crazy jealous girlfriend.

She sat at the desk, and pulled out the drafts for the presentations.

She looked up, just as Nathanaël walked into the door.

His red hair, was pushed back slightly, his body lean as his sleeves were rolled up just above his elbows.

Marinette looked at him, blinking a few times.

This was new.

She never really paid attention to his appearance at all. She realized now that he looked kinda good.

Marinette cleared her throat as he took a seat. He seemed just as shy as he usually was, despite the minor changes in his appearance.

Marinette pressed her lips together.

Nathanaël shyly folded his hands in front of her.

"I...I have started some drafts..." Marinette swallowed. "I think that maybe you should look at them"

She reached into her school bag, pulling out the folders with the sketched out drafts she had made the night before.

She thoughtfully slid them across the table.

Nathanaël took them carefully, and slowly went through each of the pages. He hummed thoughtfully as he flipped through them.

"I think the templates...are a bit too plain." He said softly.

Marinette looked at him with a grimace.

"You think so?" She asked, her cheeks flushing a bit.

Nathanaël nodded shyly.

"B-But it's okay. I can help enhance it." He assured politely.

Marinette looked up at him, her lips pressed tightly together as she looked at him.

He shifted slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"May I?" He asked, stacking the papers together and holding his hand out.

Marinette nodded, reaching into her bag and pulling out a pencil.

She thoughtfully placed the utensil on to his palm.

Nathanaël smiled and then leaned over.

Marinette curiously watched as Nathanaël glided the pencil across the paper gently.

Marinette slowly leaned over, a small smile forming on to her face as he began to spice up their presentation draft.

When he added a few touches to the last paper he sighed with a smile of content.

The pencil, almost dull, was carefully thrown on to the table top.

Marinette looked up at him, then gathered the papers for a second look.

Marinette examined each one carefully.

She nodded in approval.

Marinette was deeply impressed.

She could respect a fellow creative sketcher.

"Wow. This is awesome, Nathanaël. I can't wait to see how the final draft turns out." Marinette chuckled.

Nathanaël chuckled shyly.

"Thanks, Marinette." He replied thoughtfully.

"I can't believe you still draw after all these years" Marinette murmured softly, slightly blushing as all the drawings he used to make for her flooded her mind.

Nathanaël nodded as he reached into his bag for his laptop.

"Y-yeah. It's a huge passion of mine" he replied, flipping open the laptop screen and connecting online to start their research.

Marinette nodded, watching as he set up.

"I'm assuming you hope to make a career out of it?" She asked, slowly standing up, and walking around the table.

Nathanaël blushed as Marinette now sat beside him, leaning closer to look at the screen.

Nathanaël swallowed hard and nodded.

"Of course. I'd love to work for a well known animation company." Nathanaël replied.

Marinette smiled.

"That's really awesome, Nathanaël." She giggled.

After her and Nathanaël worked on their project, Marinette found herself walking to Adrien's house.

Subconsciously, she wondered if she would walk in on Adrien and Sabrina doing something, but at the same time, she knew Adrien wouldn't do something like that.

He wasn't that type of person.

Marinette couldn't stop herself from thinking about Nathanaël on her way to Adrien's home.

She was surprised and impressed at how far he's come since the two of them clashed a few years ago.

It was the first time she's thought about something else that wasn't Louis and what Adrien was doing whenever she wasn't around.

Marinette found herself growing more nervous as she stepped in front of the large gates of the mansion.

She was still aware that his father didn't approve of her and their son.

Marinette held her schoolbag nervously. She slowly walked passed the open gates and made her way towards the two very large doors in the center.

She slowly brought her fist towards the door and gasped as they already opened before she could even knock.

Marinette took a few steps back.

Sabrina emerged from the doors, her face flushed as she giggled.

Marinette glared at her immediately.

Sabrina didn't seem to notice her, as she was completely focused on Adrien who was now standing beside her.

"I'm so happy, we got most of the research done." Sabrina spoke softly.

Adrien chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. It's just wasn't as easy as I thought it would be." He admitted nervously, his eyes trailing off to Marinette who stood off to the side. He immediately noticed the glare in her eyes and inwardly flinched.

"Marinette?" He hissed.

Sabrina immediately turned around.

Marinette flickered her eyes from Sabrina, to Adrien.

Sabrina shivered with slight fear as she noticed the glare in Marinette's eyes.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Marinette asked sharply through her teeth. She tried her best to withhold the jealously that laced through her voice in vain.

Sabrina shook her head, and gulped.

Adrien looked at Marinette wearily. He needed to sneak her upstairs before anyone like Nathalie and his father could notice.

Sabrina sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I-I should go." She laughed nervously, as she walked down the steps.

Adrien looked at Sabrina as he grabbed Marinette's hand tightly.

"I'll see you later, Sabrina." He said.

Sabrina smiled and waved as she made her way towards the gate.

Adrien yanked Marinette inside as carefully as he could.

Without looking back he rushed her up the stairs.

Marinette tried to keep up, tripping over her feet occasionally as the two made it to his bedroom safe and sound.

Adrien shut the door behind him and breathed out.

Marinette stood by his bed and looked at him.

Adrien looked at her, furrowing his brow in frustration.

"Marinette...please don't tell me that you showed up because you didn't trust me being alone with Sabrina." Adrien huffed.

Marinette blushed, her face growing darker than ever.

She shook her head.

"No of course not." She protested adamantly.

Marinette really didn't know why she wondered down to Adrien's house.

Truth be told, she got out of the study session with Nathanaël sooner than she had expected. He had to leave early, something about his father required attention. Marinette didn't pay much to it. It was none of her business.

Her parents were still out with Louis for another few hours, and Marinette would be home alone with Tikki.

What good would that be?

She figured she'd use this time with Adrien when he finished his study session.

Adrien looked at her, waiting for her next move.

Marinette flattened the wrinkles in her shirt and looked up at him.

"I...I just missed you." Marinette sighed.

"We barely have any time together. I thought that just cuddling would be something nice to do, since we barely have time to do that either." She explained with a deep sigh.

The stress of caring for Louis, the project, the constant worry over Adrien, it really started to take its toll.

Marinette shifted her weight, rubbing her temples as her headache came on strong.

Adrien breathed deeply as his facial features softened.

He couldn't help but to feel bad at how she felt.

They both had been lonely at times, and Adrien felt that he was neglecting her, despite the countless claims of her saying otherwise.

Adrien sighed and carefully pushed himself off the door.

Marinette watched as he approached her, his arms immediately wrapping around her.

Marinette smiled, as she breathed In his scent. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him.

It was even the small gestures like this, that made her happy.

Marinette furrowed her brow as her head pounded.

"Come on. We can lay down for a few hours." Adrien urged softly.

Marinette nodded as she pulled away.

Adrien carefully sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Marinette, who rubbed her temples thoughtfully.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, his brow raised.

Marinette slowly shifted with a small smile.

"Yeah. Just a headache." She admitted sheepishly.

Adrien pressed his lips together. He pointed to his computer desk.

"There's aspirin in there, if you want some. Just get some water from the bathroom and we can lay down until it goes away."

Marinette nodded at his words.

She really liked the sound of that idea.

She slowly walked up to his computer desk, and pulled open the drawer carefully.

Marinette yawned, as she spotted the box of aspirin.

She reached inside, the back of her hand brushing over the stack of condoms he had tucked away neatly.

Wait...condoms?

Marinette gripped the bottle, her face growing a dark shade of red.

She whipped around and looked at Adrien.

"Condoms, Adrien?! Condoms? Where you planning something while I was away?" Marinette hissed.

Adrien's eyes widened, he heaved over and shook his head.

"Marinette, what on earth are you on about?" Adrien sighed softly. "Now you're giving me a headache."

Marinette folded her arms.

"Why do you have condoms, Adrien?" Marinette asked once more.

Adrien shot her a warning look.

"Why else would I, Marinette?" He snapped back. "Do you WANT to end up pregnant again?" He asked, standing up immediately.

Marinette glared at him, her hands shaking.

"I'm on birth control! Plus we don't even have sex!" She retorted back.

Adrien bit his lip.

"Since when?!" He asked.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Since three months ago!" She replied.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders in exasperation.

"How would I know that?!"

Marinette clenched her teeth.

"You wouldn't! We don't even have sex anymore, Adrien!" She retorted. "So why do you have the condoms when we aren't even having sex" she pouted.

Adrien sighed and shook his head.

"For the future, Marinette. For the furture. I'm not going to get you pregnant again. Louis is four kids in one." He added.

Marinette continued to glare at him.

"Like that'll ever happen..." She muttered under her breath.

Adrien glared at her as he was able to hear her snide remark.

"Youre funny Marinette." He seethed. "Do you want to have sex now? Since that's all you've been complaining about."

Marinette gasped, her brow furrowing.

"No! I don't want to have sex with you!" Marinette replied sharply.

Adrien groaned.

"Marinette, we're just going around in circles!" He exclaimed.

Marinette turned away, her arms folded and her temples pounding.

Adrien breathed unevenly as she had her back turned to him.

He shifted his weight and breathed evenly

They both stood away from each other in silence as they gathered their thoughts.

"Marinette, I love you. I don't look at anyone else the way I look at you. Your jealousy could be a bit cute sometimes, but lately it's getting out of hand. I'm committed to you, and we have a child together." He murmured softly.

Marinette continued to face the other way, her heart racing at his words.

"All of this fighting is unnecessary..." Adrien continued.

Marinette sighed, letting his words sink in. This was their first serious fight since their son was born, and they both needed to step back and reevaluate things.

She slowly turned around, looking at Adrien.

"I don't mean to annoy you...especially with my jealousy. I'm just...insecure sometimes. Since I had Louis I always get scared that you're going to leave me. You'll get tired of me and Louis." Marinette admitted sheepishly.

Adrien looked at her with wide eyes. He shook his head adamantly and slowly approached her.

Marinette pouted as he placed his hands on her face.

"That will never happen..." He assured in a soft whisper.

Marinette looked up, her eyes connecting with his.

"I'm sorry..." She breathed.

Adrien blinked at her a few times, her apology taking him off guard.

He slowly leaned into a small smile, and rubbed the apples of her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, too." He whispered, and sealed the deal with a firm kiss.

Marinette shivered, her body growing warm each time he touched her.

Her eyes fluttered closed along with his. Her hand touched his on her face, and she leaned into the kiss.

Plagg, who sat on the desk on the far end of the room rolled his eyes as the events in front of him, unfolded and suddenly concluded.

"Oh, please..." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

A/N: So much fluff at the end! Lol, anyway, funeral is Tuesday, so I might update on Friday. I'm not sure.

This chapter is dedicated to FF guest reader, Ash. I've seen you from the very beginning. Thank you, for staying on board!


	5. Chapter 5

**-MARINETTE-**

"You smell..." Marinette spoke flatly before burying her face into Louis' belly and blowing.

Louis' eyes widened and squeaked. All of his limbs started moving.  
Marinette laughed against his skin before she started to blow again.

It wasn't until Louis immediately gripped a hand full of her hair and started pulling, that the game was over and no longer fun like it had been.

"Okay, ow, OW." Marinette cried, as she blindly reached up to find her son's chubby baby hands. Louis didn't seem to notice his mother was in pain and protesting, because he continued to have away at her.

Alya laughed as she sat beside her best friend on her living room floor. Marinette's father was down below, help clearing out the rush, her mother, was down below helping him out.

Alya reached over, undoing the boy's fingers out of Marinette's dark hair.

"That's what you get for calling him smelly." Alya giggled, as Marinette lifted her head.

She sighed and then pulled Louis' shirt back over his belly. Marinette looked up at Alya who just set her phone down on the coffee table in the living room. They had just finished a day of school and Adrien had went home to work on his project with Sabrina.

Because it was nearly impossible for her parent's to babysit due to the bakery being in high demand. She would have to wait patiently until Adrien became available.

Alya looked at Marinette as she watched Louis sit up, and then climbed up to his feet. In a matter of moments he was off, running around the house like a playground.

"You have to take him to the park, he can't be cooped up in here forever." Alya spoke thoughtfully.

Marinette nodded.

"I know...it's just really hard to squeeze him in. Adrien and I barely have enough time to spend with each other." Marinette sighed. While her son slept, her and Adrien would take turns patrolling the streets for at least two hours to make sure everything was safe. Those were the nights Marinette worked alone, and Adrien would stay home with Louis, all the while being a nervous wreck.

This was simply because Marinette was the only one who could capture the akuma. It was getting much more harder to be able to fight side by side during the night. It also didn't help that Louis was still drinking her breast milk, and a lot of it. She would also need to be home, when it was time for feeding.

Louis was growing a lot faster than either of them had ever expected. Due to this, he was almost hungry all of the time.

Marinette rubbed her temples, and looked up at Alya who sighed.

"How's your project coming along?" Marinette asked, "What Fairytale did you get?"

Alya smiled as she thought for a moment.

"Well, Rose and I are just about done with the research. We both designed the templates for the presentation, and most of the research is already plugged in. The essay is only halfway done. I'm not a fan of the whole,three page essay, and single spaced thing. How can you gather that much information on an ancient fairytale like the little mermaid?" Alya complained.

Marinette giggled softly, and brushed her fingers against her bangs, and watched as Louis plopped in front of the television.

"I guess nothing good really comes from it..." Marinette's voiced trailed off. "I know I shouldn't be worried, but I really don't like it when Sabrina is in Adrien's room." Marinette could still see the box of condoms in his computer desk.

Her bottom lip pouted and her eyes narrowed as she breathed out with jealousy. Her cheeks flushed red as she pictured Sabrina finding them and dramatically throwing herself at him.

Alya nodded.

"You're right, Marinette...there is nothing for you to worry about. If I know anyone, it's Adrien, and I wouldn't think Sabrina would be his type, if he even wanted to do anything funny." Alya replied.

Marinette hunched forward.

"That doesn't really help...but thanks for trying.."

Alya gave her an apologetic smile.

"Come on, we all know how Sabrina is, especially around Chloe." Alya assured. "She's kind of a brat just like Chloe."

Marinette nodded in agreement and stared down at her lap.

Alya had a point. If Adrien wanted to cheat on her (which she was sure he didn't) it would most certainly wouldn't be with Sabrina. It was almost like dating Chloe.

Marinette couldn't stop the fit of giggles that began to emanate from within her.

"Yeah... they're like twins." Marinette chimed in.

Alya laughed in response and adjusted her glasses. "With poor taste." She added with a snicker.

Marinette hunched over in laughter.

"Yeah, let's go sleep for a couple of days." Marinette snickered, wiping a tear from her eyes.

Alya tapped her foot as she laughed, even tearing up with Marinette.

They both began to die down their laughter. Marinette sniffled and wiped away a tear. Alya did the same.

"We're bitches." Alya spoke in a breathy voice as they both smiled.

Marinette nodded sheepishly and looked up at her with a shy smile.

"They're not always bad. Chloe actually came up with something nice for once. I didn't think she had it in her." Alya continued.

Marinette raised her brow. "What do you mean?"

"She actually planned a senior school dance. The theme is based off the final project. Lots of cool fairy tales. I guess we could go with a theme of dress of our favorite princess, or role model." Alya explained.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. She had forgotten that Chloe was class president once again. She couldn't run up for re-election due to her having a baby. There wasn't enough time for her do to everything, including her own duties as ladybug. She couldn't handle the stress of it either.

"That's not too bad..." Marinette sighed.

Alya gave her a strange look.

"I thought you'd be more excited about this, Marinette. What's wrong?" Alya murmured softly.

Marinette sighed.

"It sounds fun, Alya. But I don't think I'll be able to go... You and Nino don't have children, so you'd be able to enjoy yourselves. I don't even know if Adrien would want to go, and I wouldn't feel right leaving Louis for someone else to take care of, while I go out. He's kind of my responsibility."

Alya sighed.

"You over think things sometimes." Alya sighed.

Marinette shrugged.

"Daddy!" Louis squeaked.

Marinette and Alya both looked up.

On the TV, the news seem to play a clip of Chat Noir, and Ladybug from earlier in the week when they saved Paris from an akuma.

Marinette nearly choked on her own spit.

"Mommy!" Louis cheered as he pointed to Ladybug on the TV screen.

Alya furrowed her brow, her eyes narrowing as she examined the duo on screen.

Marinette felt her heart beat race, and her blood run cold. She knew she should have been more careful. She didn't think he would be able to make the connection outside of costume.

"Mommy, and Daddy?" Alya asked. "Is he talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Alya asked curiously.

Marinette laughed nervously.

She wouldn't take a year old's word for it, would she? There was no way.

But then again...

Alya was always known to have jumped to conclusions before she got her facts straight.

"Kids... they have an over active imagination." Marinette chuckled nervously.

Alya nodded with a small smile.

"Don't I know it, I have siblings." She chuckled. "You kind of have to have a creative mind too, to keep up with them."

Marinette nodded, her chest heaving nervously as she agreed.

That was a close one.

She was definitely going to chew Adrien's ear off the next time he showed up in her bedroom as Chat Noir.

Marinette waved to Alya as she walked to meet Nino at the corner before the two of them went down to catch the bus.

Marinette couldn't help but to feel a little envious. She knew that the way those two were going, they were going to live their life the right way.

The way she would have wanted it. She wanted to hang out with friends, she wanted to party, she wanted to feel like her age for once.

But, alas she couldn't. Though she didn't regret Louis, she just wished she would have waited, and was more careful when she slept with Adrien and got pregnant.

Though at the time, she wasn't even aware that Chat Noir was Adrien in the first place.

Marinette walked towards Louis, who just finished his bottle, that his mother had just pumped for him. He burped, and mashed his lips together. He buried his face into his mother's neck and closed his eyes as she carried Louis up to her room where his crib was.

"Time for a nap little guy. Daddy should be here any moment now." Marinette cooed as she slipped through her trap door thoughtfully.

She placed Louis into his crib.

His cheeks grew pink and he fussed, his arms and legs moving in protest. Tikki floated above his head, as Marinette started to rub his belly. Louis burped once more, his limbs slowly coming to a halt as he cooed. His eyes closed for a bit, as Marinette hummed a tune to her baby.

The sky had started to darken slightly. Her parents just finished the rush, and was cleaning up and closing up shop in just enough time for dinner.

"No matter how big he gets, he'll always be a baby to me." Tikki, murmured softly as the baby slowly closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep.

Marinette giggled as Tikki spoke.

"I think I'm the same way too..." Marinette whispered carefully.

"Me three..." A voice spoke thoughtfully behind her.

Louis' eyes opened immediately upon hearing the familiar voice.

Marinette whipped around, glaring at Chat Noir.

"No. No. NO!" Marinette protested, shoving him on his chest. "You get out of here, and come back as Adrien. We can't be our alter ego's in front of our son." she hissed.

Chat Noir laughed softly as he took a few steps back from his son's crib as he was simply complying to his lady's request.

"Whys that?" He asked with a slight hint of teasing in his voice.

Marinette looked back, as Louis climbed up to a stance within the crib. He gripped onto the sides to support himself as he looked at his parents.

Tikki immediately started to float around him, making funny noises to get him to look away from his parents for just a brief moment.

"Because, just earlier today, the news showed a clip of Chat Noir, and Ladybug and Louis was basically calling for us the moment he saw them on the screen." Marinette explained.

Chat Noir nodded, his hand touching his chin as he flashed her his grin.

"Shouldn't we proud of that? Our son is our biggest fan." He replied.

Marinette thought the idea was cute, but she couldn't buy it this time.

"It's cute, and I want that more than anything... but we should wait until he's older. At least then, he'd be able to understand how important this secret is. For now, it's important that we show ourselves as we really are, or our secret identities could be at stake. You have no idea how close Alya was to finding out." She sighed.

Chat Noir sighed, his skin smelling of cold outside air.

Marinette shivered at the scent. She had almost forgotten how fresh the night air could be from the very top. She missed those times as Ladybug where she was able to just jump from rooftop to rooftop. It was very liberating and relaxing to her. She made a mental note to go out whenever she had the time.

"I guess I can see your point." Chat sighed, and slightly shifted.

Marinette turned her head to look at Louis who was greatly distracted by Tikki. She ignored him as a green glare emanated across her, and Adrien was now in it's place.

She looked at Adrien with a grimace.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

"No problem." He said softly. He gave her a small smile and brushed passed her to retrieve his son who waited for him in his crib.

Marinette folded her arms and watched as he cuddled Louis. She walked towards the window and grabbed her jacket and slipped it on.

Adrien looked up at her as she slipped on her schoolbag. He gave her a strange look as he shifted his weight.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

Marinette looked back at him.

"Well,while you were out studying with Sabrina, I was taking care of Louis,while my parents were down in the bakery. I didn't get to finish up the final details of my drafts with Nathanaël. I wanted to wait until you got back to I could go to the coffee shop with him, and start the project again."She sighed, her words much more sharper than she intended them to be.

Adrien looked at her, his hand cradling on to his son's head. Louis even turned his head to look at his mother as well. Tikki slowly submerged herself in Marinette's bag.

"You're meeting at a coffee shop? Why can't you come here to do it?" Adrien asked with a raised brow.

Marinette shifted her weight.

"Because... my parents are invasive, I need Louis to sleep, and you need to rest as well. I can't handle any distractions right now, and I'm not ready to tell Nathanaël that I have a son yet."Marinette explained her impatience only growing stronger.

Adrien narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly decided against it.

He simply nodded and turned away.

Louis hummed as he pressed his cheeks against Adrien's chest.

"Have fun." He replied simply.

Marinette looked at him with a grimace.

"Okay..." she sighed, and then turned away, sliding into the trap door.

Marinette looked at the newly finished template with a satisfied smile.

Her and Nathanaël both seemed to get most of their work done in a coffee booth. Marinette was almost thrilled. Perhaps if she got things finished, she could go to the school dance with Adrien.

She shuddered at the thought. All her and Adrien seemed to do lately was fight, take care of Louis, occasionally flirt, then fight some more. Marinette worried that Adrien wasn't attracted to her the way he was before she gave birth to the little one. She didn't want to think like that, but it was really starting to get to her.

She had been hanging out with Nathanaël for a few days, and things were really starting to pick up nicely. Marinette felt that she might have jumped to conclusions when she was initially assigned him as a project partner. He was a fun, charming, and witty person and Marinette found herself drawn into him. She really desired a close friendship with the boy. He made her feel like someone her age for once. That was probably because he wasn't aware of the son she had with Adrien.

She really did love Adrien, but lately it felt like her relationship with him was running cold, but she refused to give up trying with him. Her family with him meant a lot more than anyone could have possibly imagined.

"Wow, Nathanaël. There are actually really impressive. I can already tell that the final slides are gonna be sick!" Marinette exclaimed excitedly. She could already taste the sweet sweet A she was so going to get on this final project.

Marinette could feel the excitement in her toes at this point.

"Thanks, I worked really hard on it." Nathanaël replied softly, his eyes looking into Marinette's.

She smiled and nodded, attempting to hide the blush on her face that threatened to tarnish her.

"I got most of the research done about the author. We just have to figure how we're gonna stretch this information into three long boring pages. Then we can use bulletins for our presentations." Marinette explained thoughtfully.

Nathanaël flashed her a shy grin.

"That's a good idea, Marinette." he spoke as he immediately started to draw in the bulletins.

"Our next challenge is how to apply the moral to modern life." She sighed. "We just have to find what the moral is." She pondered.

Nathanaël nodded as he finished up the bulletin.

"I'll do some research on it tonight." He assured. " I should have at least a page drafted out by the end of this week. I'll give you the drafts, if you could work on putting information into the templates before we go over and finalize it, that will be great. We would already be done with the majority of the project." He explained.

Marinette couldn't help but to feel giddy. Her and Adrien could go to their first senior dance as a couple.

Marinette glowed with that thought. She had always wanted that since as far as she could remember. From the moment she first laid eyes on him.

If only she could get the courage to ask her parents to babysit without her feeling guilty about it.

She briefly wondered if Adrien was aware of the dance and if he was willing to go with her.

"You seem dazed... is everything alright?" Nathanaël asked Marinette curiously.

Marinette looked at him, her eyes glossy as he pulled her out of the rapid fantasies that came to be within her wildest imagination.

Marinette cleared her throat as the blush spread across her skin, piece by piece like wildfire.

"Y-yes..." She breathed. "I'm just excited to get the work done early. That would mean I could go to the senior dance." Marinette explained, attempting to rub the blush out of her cheeks.

Nathanaël nodded, his arms folded as he leaned back into the seat of the booth.

"Ahh..."he sighed with an expressionless face.

'

Marinette furrowed her brow and looked at him with a slight grimace.

"You've heard of the senior dance...right?"

Nathanaël simply nodded with a subtle smile.

"Yeah...it's all everyone has ever talking about in class." He sighed. "I still haven't decided whether or not if I'm going."

Marinette pressed her lips together. She had only heard about the dance earlier in the day from Alya, when apparently the whole school was already talking about it.

It made her wonder where her mind was actually located during class.

"How come?" She asked, as Nathanaël started to sit up straight in the booth.

He pursed his lips as he pondered a response.

"I'm not sure if I'll have fun. I don't even have a date...I don't want to show up if I'll end up just being a wallflower." he sighed.

Marinette looked at him with a grimace.

She internally felt really bad for him. Especially having got to know him the last few days she could really see him as a cool person to hang out with. In a way,Marinette knew what he felt, and why he wouldn't want to go. She didn't blame him for thinking that way. Sometimes kids could be cruel, especially city teenagers.

Marinette reached over and touched his hand with a sincere smile.

Nathanaël watched their hands touch, his eyes widening, and his face immediately flushed before he looked up at her.

"You don't need a date to have fun..." Marinette explained. "Besides...If I'm going, I'll make sure that you aren't a wallflower." She assured softly.

Nathanaël smiled through his blush.

"Really?"

Marinette nodded. "Absolutely!"

She jumped as the sudden vibration her phone gave off as it was tucked away snugly into her pocket.

She slowly pulled her hand away, giving him an apologetic look before she pulled her phone out and swiped her screen.

 _'Text from Adrien:_

 _I hope you are close to finishing,_

 _Louis wants his mommy...aka his bottle'_

Marinette shuddered as she could feel her breasts growing sore from the pumping. She was going to have to ween him off eventually.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Marinette sighed as she reached for the drafts. She began to place them gently into her bag.

"What? Already?" Nathanaël asked as he watched her slip from the booth.

Marinette nodded with an apologetic smile.

"But I promise, I'll get those templates done before the weekend is over." Marinette promised.

"Can I at least text you? Or call you? So we could discuss it further?" Nathanaël asked, almost begging.

Marinette sighed.

"Alright fine." She breathed, her voice heavily indicating that she was in a rush. She knew that if her son didn't get his food soon, he'll be screaming his lungs out.

She scribbled her number on a napkin and handed it to him.

"I'll see you later." she said, as she rushed out of the coffee shop.

Nathanaël held the napkin as he watched her run out of the restaurant like a bat out of hell.

Louis slept soundly on the sofa.

He had just finished a full bottle and was knocked out cold.

Marinette made it just in the nick of time. Her parents were both above them, sleeping peacefully in their bedroom.

Marinette cuddled next to Adrien on the opposing couch, the light of the television screen casted shadows right behind them. They were both in their pajamas and Marinette started to feel sleepy.

Her head rested on his chest, and her hand rested on his lower belly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you earlier today." She spoke softly, her hand tracing patterns in his skin.

"Don't worry about it. I get that the stress gets to you."Adrien whispered back as he carefully started to lean on her.

Marinette smiled contently.

"Are you sure?"She asked, keeping as quiet as she could to not wake the baby.

Adrien offered her a weary smile and nodded.

Marinette lifted her head to look at him momentarily, before she rested it back on his chest. She didn't want to push it any further.

Adrien slowly shifted, his stomach and leg movement pushed her hand down his pants.

She gulped as her face flushed to a deep red.

It was warm...

Erotically warm.

Adrien tensed, his own face growing red at the unfortunate incident. He chuckled nervously.

"Wow Marinette. I didn't take you to be a pervert." He whispered, trying to lighten the mood.

Marinette swallowed hard and yanked her hand from his pants.

"I'm not a pervert!" Marinette exclaimed.

The color drained from her face as both of their eyes widened.

She wasn't careful enough with the tone of her voice. Both of their eyes slowly guided over to the sofa across from them.

Louis scrunched up his face, a small cry emanated from his lips as he woke. Marinette sighed in frustration, she wanted to hit herself.

Adrien grinned as he touched the tip of his nose.

"No backsies" He teased playfully.

Marinette glared at him with a small smile. She shook her head and stood up to retrieve the crying boy.

"I swear, sometimes you are exactly like Chat Noir." She hissed as she slowly started to rock Louis to sleep.

Adrien folded his legs on the couch and silently laughed.

 **A/N:**

 **Just wanted to say thank you to everyone whose stuck around. I'm sorry these are a little boring, but it's going to get spicy next chapter. ;) I promise they are not going to breakup!**

 **Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to FF User with pen name mon coeur. This user has been avidly reading since the first book. Thank you so much!**

 **-Kate**


	6. Chapter 6

-MARINETTE-

Marinette continued to stare at the screen of her phone. It was all a lot to consider.

She looked back at Adrien who continued to play with Louis. Louis smiled as he started to rub his gums on his fathers cheek.

'From: Nathanaël

I wanted to ask you yesterday, but you left too soon. My cousin is throwing a party tonight, I wanted to know if you'd like to come.'

Marinette twisted her lips. A party?

It seemed a bit out of her taste, but it would definitely be her first senior party. It was something she'd put on her bucket list. She bit her lip as she looked at her lap in contemplation.

Should she go? Should she bail?

She didn't want to turn poor Nathanaël down. It sounded as if he had his heart set on it. She didn't want to blow it to pieces.

What would she tell Adrien? She was afraid that he'd be mad at her, or scold her for going out to a party with another guy.

Marinette rubbed her temples. Perhaps she could go for just a little while, and come back before Adrien or anyone could even notice.

She locked her phone, and shoved it into her pocket. She looked at Adrien with a weary smile and approached him as he played with their son. She touched the back of his neck, brushing away a few hairs that stuck out some.

Adrien looked at her with a small smile.

Marinette bit her lip, she wanted to bring something up, instead she decided against it. She'd probably bring it up some other time. It was the weekend, and they both decided to finally relax at home. Both of their projects had a significant amount of work done to them, and it was okay to take a break. They'd get to working back on it the moment the weekend started, and if they were lucky, they'd be able to go to the dance. Marinette felt that maybe, she could just enjoy herself every once in awhile. Regardless, she always had responsibility for her and Adrien's son.

"He's teething, so he's a lot more grouchier than usual." Adrien explained thoughtfully. Marinette nodded with a grimace. Louis held the same grimace, looking at his mother before turning his head. His cheeks were rosy as they always were, and Marinette ran her fingers through his thick blond locks.

"He'll start to fever soon." Marinette sighed. She hated the whole growing part. There were so many things to raising a child. Marinette rested her head on Adrien's shoulder.

Adrien shrugged, as he pulled back to look at his son who struggled to nap.

"Poor baby." She cooed.

Adrien hugged him, carefully bouncing him.

"He's growing way too fast." Adrien sighed. "I can still remember the day he came into the world." He sighed.

"On a war zone."

Marinette shuddered at the thought. She could remember the immense pain, and soreness. She could still remember every second to hour of labor.

Marinette bit her lip.

"I can too... I looked at as bad as I felt." Marinette chuckled.

Adrien shook his head as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Nonsense." He whispered, his eyes catching hers as she looked up.

"You were as beautiful as ever. I was glad you cared enough to carry Louis, and bring him into the world completely natural." He whispered.

Marinette smiled, her cheeks immediately flushing.

"Oh hush" she giggled. Adrien smiled as he leaned down, his lips caught hers firmly, three times in a row.

Marinette squeaked almost excitedly as he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose with her own. She couldn't believe that he remembered their kiss. It was something silly, but this meant a lot to her. She wasn't sure if it meant the same thing to him.

Adrien snickered, just as Louis went limb in his arms. The little one had finally fell asleep.

"It's adorable how the small things make you happy. I really do appreciate it." Adrien explained as he slowly placed Louis on the sofa space beside him.

Marinette shook her head, the butterflies in her heart suddenly feeling black when she thought about how she was going to sneak off to the party with Nathanaël without offending Adrien.

It was completely out of her character, but it was probably something she only planned to do once. She never lied to Adrien before, and she felt awful doing it this time. But it was only one white lie. She'd be back in no time.

Marinette looked up at him, and shifted. She cleared her throat carefully before she spoke again.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette mused as Adrien placed the blanket over Louis, who twitched. Louis turned to his side, grabbing the black cat blanket and cuddling closer to it.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to face her. Marinette tried to rub off the blush on her cheeks. She didn't want her cover blown.

"I...kinda wanted to hang out with Alya, for my break." Marinette said softly. "I won't be long, is it okay if you watch Louis for a bit?"

Adrien gave her a strange look.

"Oh? So you don't want to hang out with me?" He asked, a fake pout forming on his lips.

Marinette snickered.

"No, that's not it. I've just been too busy with Louis...I haven't actually had time for just us you know? I miss my best friend." Marinette explained, the words slipping from her mouth effortlessly. It was almost shocking, even for her.

Adrien sighed then nodded.

"Okay, sure. I'll spend some time with Louis when he wakes up. We can hang out another time" he replied with a weary smile.

Marinette shuddered at the guilt that started to run through her veins. She hated lying to him. She swallowed, and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered, and kissed his cheek.

Adrien nodded, his hand playing with his sleeping son's toes.

Marinette slipped off of the couch and pulled out her phone. With an eager grin she texted Nathanaël.

-Time skip-

Adrien heated up a few ravioli's. He thoughtfully fed them to Louis, who didn't seem that much into it. He reached over and touched Louis' forehead. He was a little warmer than usual, but it wasn't too bad.

Marinette slowly climbed down the stairs.

Sabine and Tom both sat in the living room with Adrien and Louis.

Sabine looked up at Marinette, her brow raised.

"Marinette, where are you going?" She asked.

Marinette gave her a weary smile.

"I promised that I would hang out with Alya." Marinette lied, smoothly.

Adrien looked at her briefly and assured her with a wink before he reached back to finish feeding his son.

"You won't stay out too late will you?" Sabine asked. "Louis does need his mother..." Her voice trailed off.

Marinette shook with slight anger and annoyance.

"Needs his mother? Or needs his bottle?" She hissed.

That's all she ever felt like anymore. She felt less like a person and more like a bottle.

Sabine, Tom, Adrien, and Louis looked at Marinette, their eyes slightly wide at her sudden outburst.

Marinette blinked, looking back at them before she shifted her weight nervously. She inwardly scolded herself. The last thing she wanted to do was draw more attention to herself.

She cleared her throat and swallowed hard.

"I-I won't be long. I'll be back soon." She stuttered, carefully before she composed herself once more, and left the apartment.

Marinette shook her head as she stepped outside.

How could she be so stupid again? She really needed to be more careful. The sky was already dark, and Marinette willed her feet to continue moving.

Nathanaël waited patiently three blocks away, smiling as Marinette approached him.

Marinette waved ecstatically.

Nathanaël chuckled, waving back.

"You actually came." Nathanaël spoke softly.

Marinette bit her lip and nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't just bail on you like that." She assured. "I can't be out too late though."

Nathanaël nodded as he reached out towards her. Marinette linked her arms with his, shyly and the two began to walk side by side.

"Party is just around the corner, my lady." Nathanaël spoke smoothly as he began to lead the way.

Marinette immediately felt a wave of sadness. His last choice of words only reminding her of the deceit towards Adrien. She tried to will away the scolding thoughts as she followed him.

Marinette didn't expect the music to be so loud.

She didn't know any of the people there, so she clung on to Nathanaël like a Kuala bear on a tree branch.

She could spot Chloé from far away, chatting it up through the music, flipping her hair constantly. It was a mystery of how she didn't break her neck of the amount of times she flicked her hair or changed poses.

Marinette felt out of place. She could only see about two or three people from school that she saw around. Where did all of these people come from?!

Marinette cleared her throat, her mouth feeling dry, her hand curling around Nathanaël's arm.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked her curiously, a few guys walking past him and slapping him on the back.

Marinette looked at them with a furrowed brow before looking at him again. She had hoped that she wasn't giving off the wrong impression of their relationship status. She was already in a relationship, with a child. Then again, she hadn't made Nathanaël aware of that either. As a matter of fact, Marinette wasn't even sure if he still liked her that way to begin with.

Marinette nodded softly.

"Juice or soda would be nice." She replied timidly.

Nathanaël slowly slipped his hand from hers.

"Wait here, I'll get us some fruit punch" he called through the music.

Marinette waited, and folded her arms as she sat on the sofa.

Her eyes widened as Chloé slowly started to come her way. She gulped and carefully hid behind her small purse.

She could feel Tikki moving within, the aura from the little kwami screaming in utter disapproval and protest.

"Marinette, you know you could have told Adrien the truth." She whispered through the fabric of the bag. Marinette shuddered at her words.

"I'm pretty sure he would've understood. He wouldn't have minded I believe." Tikki continued.

Marinette peaked up from behind the purse, and then quickly hid once more when Chloé turned around.

She didn't want Chloé to tell Adrien she was here with Nathanaël. Knowing the rotten minx, she'd tell Adrien, and then some. Simply because she was a mean girl.

"I know...but I was worried that he'd think something more was happening." Marinette replied.

Tikki squirmed.

"Not if you told him the truth. If he found out you were lying, that'd give him a reason to suspect to." Marinette pressed her lips together.

Her kwami did have a point. Marinette furrowed her brow and peered past her purse. Chloé was out of sight. She jumped as Nathanaël sat next to her.

"Here, I got my cousin to pour us something." He breathed as he handed her a cup.

Marinette took it carefully, and sipped it. It tasted bitter, perhaps a bit too sweet. From the look of Nathanaël's face, he felt it was too. She giggled and he chuckled along with hers. Marinette shrugged and took another sip.

-ADRIEN-

"She's not here, Adrien. It's just me and Nino." Alya sighed into the speaker in her phone.

Adrien's fingers curled around his phone, with slight frustration. He felt a little hurt, and worried at the same time.

He was going to give her the benefit of the doubt. He initially didn't want to believe that Marinette had lied to him.

Adrien cleared his throat as he looked at Louis, who looked up at him with a grimace. He was ready for his nap and bottle, he had gone through the ones Marinette had left for him.

"R-right. I probably heard her wrong." Adrien sighed nervously. "Sorry to have bothered you, Alya." Adrien spoke thoughtfully.

Alya hummed.

"You didn't bother me. I'll talk to you, later. If Marinette shows up, I'll give you a call." She assured.

Adrien sighed.

"Yep, thanks Alya." He responded.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Adrien hit the end call button on his phone and dropped it on his lap. He looked up at Louis, who started to fuss.

"Don't cry." Adrien cooed as she reached over and picked up the little one.

"Mommy's M.I.A, but we can try the ravioli's again." He assured.

-MARINETTE-

Marinette placed her third cup on the table. She had gotten used to the bitter taste of it, and by the way she was feeling, there was probably more than just juice in it.

She looked at Nathanaël who seemed just as tipsy as her.

Marinette shook her head, inwardly scolding herself. She could feel her throat tighten as she then realized that she had lost track of time. Nathanaël has since then moved from beside her. He had finally gathered enough nerves to dance with someone. Marinette furrowed her brow as Chloé giggled in the corner, evidently poking fun at the poor kid.

Marinette really wanted to storm up to her give her taste of her own medicine, but she could still hear Adrien's voice assuring her that it wasn't worth it.

Frick.

Adrien.

She had completely forgotten about Adrien and Louis. She had promised him, and her parents that she wouldn't be out too late. She said she'd be back in time to feed Louis.

Louis!

He was probably starving or at least throwing a fit.

Marinette pulled out her phone, her eyes widening.

She had four missed calls from Adrien. She grit her teeth and texted Nathanaël to notify him of her leaving.

She had to go.

Adrien would know that something was up. Marinette slightly stumbled out of the loud complex. She ran a hand across her bangs, breathing in the fresh air when she finally made it outside.

She wasn't drunk enough for the tipsy to dumb down her sense of direction.

She knew home was around three blocks away and at the corner.

Marinette immediately began to rush towards the end of the sidewalk when she felt someone pull at her wrists.

"W-wait don't leave." Nathanaël breathed as he pulled her closer to him.

Marinette stumbled towards him. She tripped on her own feet, her body slamming into his, forcing the two to topple over.

Marinette squeaked as Nathanaël toppled over, his hands on her waist, pulling her along with him.

Before the two could register, they were both on the sidewalk and Marinette was on top of him.

She hovered over him, a small smile and blush forming over a fit of giggles.

Nathanaël snickered along with her, his hands slipping downwards and massaging her hips.

Marinette shuddered.

It didn't feel right. She needed to get home to Adrien and Louis this instant. She shook her head with a sigh as her giggles died down significantly and almost instantly at the thought of Adrien and her son.

She slowly staggered to her feet. Nathanaël struggled to get up, but made it to his feet within moments.

"I really have to go home." Marinette whispered. "I'll see you in school on Monday." She whispered.

Nathanaël groaned in disapproval.

"But I was having so much fun with you." he protested.

Marinette smiled sheepishly.

"I promised my parents I wouldn't be out so late" Marinette explained, with an apologetic look.

"I'll text you." She assured, patting his shoulder awkwardly.

Nathanaël continued to glare at her with disapproval before he actually sighed.

"Alright...fine...I'll see you then." He spoke softly.

Marinette chuckled and nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you." She said as she immediately started to rush across the street and around the corner.

When she slipped into her house, all the lights were off. She could only assume that everyone was asleep.

She thoughtfully walked up the stairs, trying not to make a sound.

Once she slipped through the trap door of her room she nearly gasped.

Louis slept in his crib, occasionally hiccuping, Adrien was wide awake, sitting on the bed with his arms folded.

Marinette gulped as she closed the trap door, her head still woozy from the drinks.

Adrien looked at her with a grimace. Marinette couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but his face was not angry.

"I-I'm sorry. I lost track of time." Marinette breathed softly. She reached down to pull off her shoes thoughtfully. She wobbled over, and staggered to a stance before she tried again.

Adrien looked at her funny before he stood up carefully.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Marinette nodded and pulled off her shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded.

"How was Alya?" Adrien asked carefully.

Marinette shrugged.

"Oh well...she's okay." Marinette lied. Perhaps she'd tell him other time. She was drunk and she didn't want him to see that.

Adrien's face only grew sadder.

"Oh, okay." He said simply.

Marinette faked a yawn.

"I'm really tired." She sighed. "I'm going to shower and head to bed."

Adrien didn't speak another word. His eyes simply trailed off to Louis who slept soundly in his crib.

Marinette sighed as she tried to walk steadily to the bathroom, her legs shaking.

As she leaned on to the wall, Adrien immediately slipped off the bed.

He walked up to Marinette, his hand tugged at hers.

Marinette pressed her lips together, as she looked at him.

Adrien didn't say, a word. He simply stared at her.

"As I suspected..." He said with a grimace. "You're drunk, Marinette. What were you thinking?"

Marinette sighed, and shifted her weight.

"I...I didn't even know the drink had alcohol in it." She explained calmly.

Adrien furrowed his brow.

"Marinette, that doesn't make me feel any better." He responded.

Marinette turned as she staggered to the bathroom.

"I don't want to argue. We'll wake up Louis." She moaned as she slipped off her pants.

Adrien sighed. He looked back at Louis who stirred In his sleep.

"Fine. Then tomorrow we'll talk about it." He pressed adamantly.

Marinette shook her head.

"I'd rather not..." She breathed

Adrien shook his head.

He only grew more and more disappointed.

"You can't shower like this. You could really get hurt." Adrien explained.

Marinette looked back at him, her face held a grimace.

"Adrien..." Marinette sighed, her hand tugging his. Adrien immediately complied, pulling her into his arms. Adrien held her tighter as he closed his eyes and pressed his face against her neck.

Marinette moaned softly as she complied, wrapping her arms around him, and pressing closer.

She closed her eyes In his warm embrace, his contact setting fire to her skin and core. Marinette smiled into the hug as she allowed herself to be swallowed into the silent bliss.

His eyes slowly opened, his arms trembling, and his heart fallen as he picked up an unknown scent under the faint smell of alcohol on Marinette's skin and clothes.

An unknown male's cologne.

A/N: Sorry guys, I had to finish my homework before finishing and editing this chapter. Thank you so much for waiting.

This chapter is dedicated to FF user pen name IamSimplyGIO for being so awesome. Also guest user Ash, I can not see your email for some reason. I'm so sorry.

I hope you all have had a nice day!

-Kate


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. I seriously didn't know where to go with this chapter. It kind of feels like a dud.

-MARINETTE-

Louis fussed in his crib as Adrien tried to calm him down. He was going through serious fevering, and Marinette struggled with the breast bump. She contemplating feeding him straight on, but feared that he would bite her.

It didn't help that Marinette had slight of a hangover. She didn't drink much, but she figured to be a lightweight. It was her first drink.

Adrien looked up just as Marinette shook off her bra, her chest swollen and sore.

His eyes widened as he stood up, leaving Louis to fuss in his crib.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" He asked, his face flushing red.

Marinette looked up at him with a grimace.

"I'm pumping milk for Louis..." Her voice trailed off.

Adrien sighed, it had been awhile since he's seen Marinette naked, since before his son was born. It still surprised him of how comfortable she was willing to be around him. It even reached the point where she'd undress around him without a second thought.

"Y-you can't do that." Adrien explained slowly approaching her, pulling her bra back up her arms and covering her chest.

Marinette blinked in confusion, her cheeks red, and her eyes glossy.

"W-Why not?" She asked curiously.

Adrien looked at her, his eyes smothered in hurt and disappointment.

"Because..." He sighed. "You haven't cleared the alcohol from your body." He explained. "If you breastfeed, or give him breast milk, it'll have alcohol in it. Louis' body can't break down alcohol the way ours do."

Marinette felt herself flush with embarrassment. She felt incredibly silly at her ignorance. At the same time, she felt totally irresponsible. Her actions caused her son, yet again, to miss out on feeding.

Marinette shrugged as she hunched over.

"Then what are we going to do?" She asked, her eyes almost watering.

"I'll pick something up from the store." Adrien assured, as he rested a hand on her lap. "It'll be okay."

Marinette shook her head, as she continued to look at Louis, who was miserable from his head constantly pounding In his ears. He only had a few more doses of children's medicine left to go.

Marinette looked at him with worry.

"We can wean him off the breastmilk." She breathed. "Will my chest hurt more than it is now?"

Adrien shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I'm just as new to this as you are." He explained.

Marinette noticed something was written on his face, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it.

Adrien slipped off the bed to carry Louis.

Marinette shrugged it off, and struggled to slip back on her shirt.

Louis finally calmed down enough to be placed back in his crib.

Marinette and Adrien could both feel the tension between the two of them. Adrien folded his arms, and kept his eyes on Louis.

Marinette turned to her side on her bed.

Marinette waited, it had grown quiet. She sighed and sat up, slowly, her head pounding slightly.

"Adrien... Talk to me. You've been ignoring me since we woke up." Marinette sighed, fixing her bra strap.

Adrien tensed. He didn't utter anymore words after.

Marinette slipped off towards the side and sighed.

"Adrien..." Her voice trailed off.

Adrien looked as if he was thinking about something. Like, he needed to wrap his head around something, that Marinette couldn't quite pick up what exactly it was.

Adrien sat next to Marinette thoughtfully, his eyes trailing off.

Marinette reached up, and grabbed his hand. Her fingers interlocked with his, but Adrien didn't seem to respond.

"Adrien, what's wrong?" She asked curiously, bringing his hand up to her lips and kissing it.

Adrien brought his gaze back to her.

He pressed his lips together before he decided to speak. His lips opened slightly, but stopped once a harsh vibration emanated from Marinette's phone.

Marinette jumped, her throat clamping up.

Nathanaël was calling her.

Marinette quickly tucked her phone under her pillow.

Adrien looked at her, his brow raised.

"Who is that?" He asked curiously.

Marinette sighed. She immediately remembered the party last night, and the awkward moment where she fell on top of him.

Marinette breathed in, her face immediately starting to flush.

Adrien noticed the blush that crawled against her skin like a heard of fire ants.

"Marinette..." His voice trailed off.

Marinette shook her head.

"It's no one." She explained.

She looked at his hand locked in with hers.

Her heart fell, when his hand slipped out of hers.

"No one..." His voice trailed off, her phone still buzzing.

Marinette sighed, rubbing her arm.

"It's Nathanaël...he's probably calling about the project." She explained.

It could've been true, but she was a lot more sure he was going to call about the party they went to the night before.

Adrien looked at her, his eyes narrowing.

"Why don't you pick up?" He asked.

Marinette shrugged.

"Because I'm talking to you..." Marinette explained.

Adrien pursed his lips.

"I don't mind." He explained.

Marinette shook her head.

"No, you're more important. He can wait." she assured.

Adrien sighed, his muscles relaxing.

"Don't worry about it." He spoke softly, looking up at Louis who turned to his side.

Marinette sighed.

She watched him with a grimace as he left her alone, once again.

When school started again, Marinette tried to pretend she didn't notice Nathanaël.

Adrien was already acting weird around her. It only made her worry.

She didn't tell him about the party, but she was able to cleanse her body from alcohol at Louis' expense.

Marinette was pretty happy that she got him to eat more solid foods. He was getting to that age.

Nathanaël threw a piece of paper at Marinette's head.

Marinette looked back at him.

He waved enthusiastically.

Marinette offered a nervous smile and waved back.

She quickly turned back.

Adrien didn't seem to notice anything as he was still facing the front of the class just as Ms. Bustier came in.

She could feel Nathanaël's eyes on her even as class was in session.

Occasionally, she'd look back at him, only to find him drawing something.

She sighed and decided to focus on class.

When class was over, Marinette was a little bummed that Adrien didn't at least give her a hug before he headed off home, with Sabrina, she believed.

Every other time, he was more than willing to sneak kisses to her here and there, but suddenly, everything felt different.

She looked at Nathanaël who patiently waited for the class to file out before he approached her.

"Hey." He breathed as he sat next to her.

Marinette smiled wearily.

"Hey." She replied, still a bit bummed about how fast Adrien left. She felt horrible. It was like he acted like he didn't even know her. He didn't acknowledge her either. Marinette didn't want to think that it was symbolic to an end of something.

Nathanaël fidgeted in the seat beside her, that was usual where Alya sat.

"I'm really sorry about the drinks last night. I had no idea my cousin spiked them. I got unintentionally drunk too." He sighed. "I'm genuinely sorry about that."

With that, he placed a hand on his chest like a gentleman.

Marinette snickered at his genuine posture. She couldn't tell why, but she began to blush immensely.

Perhaps it was simply because it was a nice gesture.

She believed him almost instantaneously.

"It's okay, Nathanaël." She assured with a flushed smile.

"I know it was a misunderstanding. We're both okay, and alive, that's what matters." She spoke, rubbing her cheeks, and looking away shyly

Nathanaël blushed some, and looked away just as she did.

"Does that mean, you'll consider hanging out with me, outside of the project?" Nathanaël asked timidly.

Marinette bit her lip.

"Perhaps." She sighed. She was having a lot of fun with Nathanaël. With Adrien being busy with his project and Louis, she was beginning to see less and less of him. Lately, he had been giving her the cold shoulder, and it was hurting her beyond anyone's imagination.

Nathanaël smiled and looked at his hands on the desk.

"Have you decided if you're going to the dance?" Marinette asked, clearing her throat.

Nathanaël shrugged and looked at Marinette shyly.

"No, I haven't decided yet. Unless I get an official word that you're going, then I'll go too." Nathanaël explained.

Marinette smiled, her lips pursing as she nodded.

"I'll inform you before the week ends. We have to finish our project first." Marinette murmured.

Nathanaël bit his lip and chuckled.

"You're right. Shall we get together again sometime to work on it?" He asked.

Marinette nodded shyly, clutching her pencil.

Marinette's eyes widened as Nathanaël placed an obnoxious kiss on her cheek.

She blushed immediately and chuckled nervously when he pulled away, giggling with her.

She knew it took him a lot of courage to do so. She didn't want to shoot him down like that.

But she couldn't really lead him on either.

She was surprised by the Kiss, she definitely wasn't expecting something like that either. But she knew it was either wrong or innocent. She couldn't tell the difference yet.

But she knew one thing for sure, and that was how her and Adrien used to be.

She missed her boyfriend.

On the outside of the classroom, Adrien sat by the door, his knees pressed to his chest.

His fists clenched at their giggles. He even winced when he heard some sort of kissing.

He didn't want to believe what he was being convinced of.

Adrien sighed, a grimace forming on his face, as tears threatened to build up on the edges of his eyes.

Marinette and Nathanaël continued to go over their project, as Adrien folded his arms across his knees and buried his face in them


	8. Chapter 8

***SLIGHT INTIMACY WARNING, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***

-MARINETTE-

Marinette smiled at her parents who had Louis buttoned up in his pea coat and jeans.

Marinette snickered at how much he looked like a mini Adrien, but with blue eyes.

Marinette picked him up, kissing his cheeks like there was no tomorrow.

"Mommy's handsome little man!" She squealed, kissing his cheeks.

Louis smiled, his baby hands in her hair briefly before Tom came to retract them again.

Marinette didn't want a repeat of last time. She gave her father a thankful smile.

"Thank you guys...so much. You have no idea, how much this means to me." She breathed, as Tom held Louis, a small smile on his face.

Sabine carefully touched Marinette's shoulders.

"No, problem sweetie." She murmured thoughtfully.

Sabine had slipped on her jacket, and linked her arm with Tom's.

Marinette waved enthusiastically as her parents exited the apartment.

Marinette immediately rushed up the stairs.

She knew Adrien would be there any moment.

She didn't have much time. She carefully turned on the heat, and stripped her clothes.

Marinette slipped into a red cocktail dress with black polka dots on it, she finally let her hair out, it rested calmly just at her shoulders.

Marinette stumbled into a pair of polka dotted flats.

After appearing as a ladybug, Marinette started to do her makeup.

She had been planning this for some time. She was beginning to grow nervous the moment she began to hear a slight disturbance down below.

Adrien was home.

She sighed as she applied a deep red lipstick.

Marinette jumped out of her computer chair, grabbing the rose from its vase.

She smoothed out her clothes and hair, positioning herself sweetly as the trap door began to shift.

Adrien carefully slipped through the trap door.

Marinette smiled upon seeing her boyfriend.

Adrien closed the door, slipping his bag off his shoulders and placing it on the floor.

Adrien looked up at Marinette with a weary expression, freezing upon seeing Marinette.

She stood before him, her eyes wide, her lips pulled into a bubbly smile with a nice dark red shade to highlight them.

She held a rose out to him shyly. Her Polka dotted dress fell just a little passed her knees.

Adrien chuckled, almost as if he was embarrassed.

Marinette giggled, as Adrien approached her.

"This is a pleasant surprise." He purred softly.

Marinette wrapped her arms around him, the rose still clasped between her fingers.

"I got this for you." She murmured softly, as she pulled away. She nervously handed him the rose which he took thoughtfully.

He looked around wearily. Marinette furrowed her brow. She noticed his eyes were a bit pink and puffy. Could it be that he was crying? Marinette couldn't tell. It could have been possible that he was fighting with his father. It was a touchy subject, and she didn't want to ruin the moment by asking.

She swallowed hard and touched his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Where's Louis?" He asked curiously, shifting his weight.

Marinette smirked carefully.

"He's out with my parents." She explained, her thumb rubbing across his cheek.

Adrien raised a brow.

"So we're here alone?" He asked curiously, shifting his weight once more.

Marinette blushed, looking into his eyes once more.

"Y-yes..." She breathed, her dress brushing against her thighs.

Adrien smiled, his hand reaching towards her face.

"Mm..." He breathed as he rested his hand on her face thoughtfully.

Marinette shook as he touched her, the blush immediately crawled across her cheeks, down to the top of her breasts.

Marinette gulped slightly.

"Are you going to kiss me?" She asked, almost giggling.

Adrien shrugged, a small smirk on his lips.

"I'm not sure. You're not going to throw up on me again, are you?" He mused, his brow raised.

Marinette groaned, nearly stomping her foot. She pouted her bottom lip through her blush.

"That's not fair, Adrien. I was pregnant, and that was over a year ago." She whined.

Adrien laughed softly, his thumb continued to rub against her cheek.

"I'm only kidding." He breathed, pressing closer to her.

Marinette placed her hands on his chest shyly.

"So...don't make me wait..." She breathed, her fingers slowly knotted into the threads of his shirt.

Marinette felt her heart drop, with slight concern as Adrien's expression turned grave. It was as if he was conflicted, trying to think about something.

Marinette looked at him with a grimace.

"Adrien?" She mused, pulling him out of his strain of thoughts.

"Marinette..." His voice trailed off.

Marinette looked up at him with glossy eyes. They widened as he carefully pressed his thumb against her bottom lip, smearing the lipstick across towards her cheek.

Marinette could feel her blush deepening as he dragged out her bottom lip, briefly before he let it go.

Adrien leaned down, his eyes closing along with hers.

His lips pressed firmly against hers, and Marinette felt fireworks travel up her spine. Her body lit up immediately, it had been a long time since they kissed.

Their lips were barely against each other for two seconds when Marinette's phone rang.

Adrien froze in place, his eyes slowly opening.

Marinette tensed.

Damn it, Nathanaël.

What could he be calling about this time?

Their project was nearly over. She had finished the presentation slides, even had them saved on a drive and printed out. Their personal essays were just about done. They only needed proofreading, and then they had to be typed out.

That was just about it. She had no idea why he was calling this time.

Marinette attempted to ignore the call. Her hands rested on Adrien's face as she pulled him closer.

Her lips opened against his, as she attempted to deepen the kiss. It was all in vain. Adrien wasn't responding. His lips remained closed and still against hers. His eyes were slightly open, in complete disinterest, as Marinette sighed and released him.

"Maybe you should get that..." He murmured, his voice laced with irritation. He had been hearing that ringtone a lot lately. He was already beginning to recognize that it was the same person.

Marinette sighed and looked at Adrien.

"I don't want to pick it up... I wanted to spend time with you." Marinette protested.

Adrien's brow furrowed, his eyes narrowing.

"Is it Nathanaël?" He asked, his eyes jolting to her phone that sat on her computer desk. It continued to ring loudly, the vibration causing an unpleasant sound against the desk.

Marinette didn't respond. She just looked down, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"It could be important..." His voice trailed off. "About the project..."

Marinette rolled her eyes, her fists clenched in irritation.

"No! He can wait!" She snapped, her voice sharp.

Marinette froze.

She yelled at him, yet again when she didn't mean to.

Adrien sighed and shook his head.

"No, wait. I'm sorry." Marinette murmured, stepping closer to him.

Adrien took a step back from her.

"Marinette...what is going on with you?" He asked.

Marinette looked at him with a grimace.

"W-w-What do you mean?" She asked nervously, her heart dropping into her stomach.

"You know what I mean..." His voice trailed off.

"All you've been doing is yelling, having fits, getting drunk, and sneaking out." He sighed. "You've been acting strangely... And I'm starting to get a little concerned."

Marinette folded her arms.

"Concerned about nothing." She sighed. "I'm fine. I'm still the same me... Just a lot more frustrated."

Adrien looked at Marinette, and shook his head.

"I'm getting concerned...about your relationship with Nathanaël. Do you want to give us a break? I'll still come to visit Louis..." His voice trailed off.

Marinette looked at him, her eyes wide.

She couldn't process everything he had just said. Was he jealous? Or just out of his mind?

"Adrien. There is nothing to worry about. I don't want a break, I want you..." She explained. "I would never cheat on you." Marinette assured adamantly.

"There is nothing going on between me and Nathanaël."

Marinette inwardly scolded herself. This was her own fault. She let Nathanaël kiss her cheek, and drag her along to parties. She should have been more careful.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her hands wringing together.

"Actually...he kissed my cheek the other day in class, but it meant nothing. It was just a simple peck." Marinette explained truthfully.

Adrien sighed and folded his arms. His expression remained calm as he breathed through his nose evenly.

"Do you hang out with that kid a lot? You know, outside of the project?" He questioned.

Marinette shook her head.

"N-no... Not a lot. Maybe a few times." Marinette gulped. "But we are just friends. I'm not sure that he knows that I have a boyfriend, b-but I'll tell him the next time I see him." Marinette promised.

"We've only been talking about the dance that Chloé set up before graduation." Marinette added.

Adrien nodded.

"I know the one." He said monotonously. He walked passed Marinette and sat on her bed.

He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his lap casually.

Marinette looked at him with a grimace. She pulled at the edges of her dress, before she met him on the bed moments later.

This wasn't ending up the way she had wanted it. This was something she planned for her and Adrien could do together, to bring some sparks back into their relationship. It was already starting to feel strained, and the two felt like they were slowly drifting apart.

This scared Marinette. The last thing she wanted was to lose Adrien or Louis.

Marinette brushed her fingers over his shoulders, her bottom lip still smudged with lipstick.

"I-I was wondering. I-if you wanted to at least go to the dance with me after we finish the final project?" Marinette asked nervously.

She felt silly. She was nervous as hell asking him to a dance like a school girl with a crush.

Well...She kinda was. Despite being with Adrien for so long, and even having his child, Marinette was still nervous around him.

Adrien shrugged, looking at Marinette thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't you want to take Nathanaël? I hear he's looking for a date. Plus, I'm not sure if I'll be into fairytale themed dances." He muttered.

Marinette felt a pang through her heart as his words cut her like a knife. Marinette swallowed hard and cleared her throat as she shifted.

"O-oh..." She sighed, twirling the end of her dress.

"I-I wanted to go with you."

Adrien looked at Marinette, his chest heaving with guilt at her demeanor.

He gently touched her leg.

"So which Princess are you going as? My princess?" He teased, attempting to lighten the mood.

Marinette looked up at him, immediately. A small sliver of hope slipped through her veins and she smiled warmly.

"D-Dont tease me." She snickered, a small blush forming on her face.

Adrien chuckled with her, as he rested his head on hers.

Marinette closed her eyes and leaned on to him. Her fingers laced with his calmly.

"You know...that I'm not cheating on you, right? Do you trust me?" Marinette asked after the two remained silent for a couple of minutes.

Adrien breathed In softly before he moved away.

"I know. I trust you." He replied.

Marinette shook, immediately holding on to him and pulling him back into her. She craved him, again. She just wanted to be near him.

Adrien laced his fingers back into hers before he spoke again.

"Marinette...do you ever think about getting married?" He asked, almost timidly.

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. Her skin started to become clammy and her body felt warm.

That caught her off guard.

Her skin immediately began to flush red, and Marinette pressed her lips together.

"Y-Yes. Of course I'd want to..." Her voice trailed off, her fingers playing with his.

Marinette smiled as she raised her brow.

"Why? Are you proposing?" She asked, a grin on her face.

Adrien chuckled.

"Of course not." He replied.

Marinette felt her heart drop.

"But... When I do. It won't be here...and not after the conversations we've been having." He explained.

Marinette sighed, her heart picking up again.

He was planning on proposing? The thought of it made her entire body fly.

She bit her lip and nuzzled closer to him.

Adrien remained still before he shrugged her off thoughtfully.

"Being that Louis isn't here. I may as well nap before I have to meet up with Sabrina to work on our project." He sighed, yawning. "I haven't had sleep in awhile."

Marinette sighed with disappointment and nodded.

"One more thing..." Marinette whispered, getting Adrien's curious attention immediately.

Marinette leaned over softly, pressing her lips to his neck thoughtfully.

Adrien furrowed his brow, as Marinette scooted closer. Her lips slowly sucking at his skin. Her tongue danced against his skin making him shudder.

"Marinette... What are you doing?" He asked curiously, as she pulled away her lips pulling at his skin quickly.

Marinette licked her lips, at the deep red hickey on the side of his neck.

"Just a reminder to Sabrina..." Marinette hummed.

Adrien narrowed his eyes at her. He gently rubbed the sensitive skin that was bruised quickly from the hickey.

"Like territory?" He asked curiously.

Marinette nodded shyly.

Adrien chuckled.

"Isn't that a cat thing?" He asked, a small smile on the edges of his lips.

Marinette nodded.

"That's right." She said softly, lifting her hair from her neck.

"Your turn." She whispered.

Adrien simply looked at her, blinking as he tried to grasp what she was asking him to do. Breathing out, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the side of her neck.

Marinette let out a small whimper, her hand holding on to his shoulders.

Adrien kept his eyes closed as his own tongue pushed against her skin. His lips pulled at her skin.

Marinette breathed in. The simplest of things could excite her. The contact with Adrien was rare, so she could take what she could get.

Adrien sucked at her neck diligently before she slowly pulled away, pressing his lips together at the deep red hickey on her neck.

Marinette breathed out, her cheeks red as she slowly opened her lusty eyes.

"T-Thanks..." She breathed.

Adrien snickered and fell back against the bed.

-ADRIEN-

Adrien yawned. He had just finished the presentation slides yesterday with Sabrina. They had just needed to draft out their personal essays, proofread, and so forth. Adrien was able to see Louis in time before he was too tired to even function.

He had a lot more jobs, and was actually saving up money to put a down payment rent for an apartment. He was tired of traveling back and forth from school, to his home, to Marinette's home, just to care for his son. He slept over at his girlfriend's house more often than not despite his father strongly disapproving of it. There were times when he missed his own bed, and the hours of sleep he was actually able to get before senior year.

"Are you cleaning the gutters?" Nino asked. "Maybe that's why she's so grumpy."

Adrien's eyes widened, and immediately spit out the water he was drinking.

Nino watched as Adrien choked briefly.

"Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying." Adrien coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Nino folded his arms, his hat crooked as his headphones hung loosely around his neck.

"I mean exactly that. Adrien, if you're tense put it to good use. Rile that tension up in the bed. Alya goes crazy for it. I know Marinette will too." Nino justified

Adrien coughed looking around nervously for anyone passing by them.

"Nino, this is wildly inappropriate." Adrien grunted, clearing his throat that was burning from misplaced water and choking.

Nino shook his head.

"No, its not bro. Trust me, take my advice. It would probably loosen her up a bit. Rough her up. Release tension for the both of you."

Adrien groaned and shook his head.

He pressed his fingers to his temples.

"If I release my tension and stress in this, I'd end up hurting her. There's really no time for it either, Nino. We have a child that's four in one."

Nino rolled his eyes.

"There's always time, Adrien. You just have to want it."

Adrien flinched, almost covering his face in his hands as a few female students walked by.

"Nino, seriously. This is an inappropriate conversation to have over lunch in front of the school. It's uncomfortable." Adrien breathed.

Nino snickered.

"That's just nonsense. Nothing like that makes me uncomfortable. Grow a back bone man!" He exclaimed.

Adrien winced, clearing his throat once more.

"I'm telling you, man. Once you start again, you're not going to want to stop. It's like unleashing the beast." Nino exclaimed proudly.

Adrien took another sip of his water.

"I assume you and Alya are lively then." Adrien sighed.

Nino smiled and nodded.

"Exactly." He snickered.

Adrien looked up at him with a sly grin.

"Oh? So... You guys must do it everyday." Adrien gasped, his actions incredibly exaggerated.

Nino didn't seem to catch on, as he was slowly eased into pride, and huge ego.

"Y-yeah. That's right. Everyday." Nino agreed proudly.

Adrien snickered, and twirled on the cap of his bottle. He knew his friend was lying, but at times it was a little funny to mess around with him.

"Everyday... Wow. You must chafe A LOT." Adrien said firmly through clenched teeth.

Nino's eyes widened, as his own blush traveled from his face, and slowly down to his neck.

"W-What? None of that." He gulped, his body language slipping into that of discomfort.

Adrien's expression immediately started to fade into that of irritation.

"You seem uncomfortable. I thought you never get uncomfortable with situations like this." Adrien replied firmly.

Nino hissed and shook his head.

"Quit changing the subject, Adrien. You know what I said is true. You need to take that into consideration, man." Nino retorted firmly.

Adrien looked at his friend, his expression softening before he sighed and looked away.

Maybe...

Later that day, he made his way over to Marinette's house. He had his school bag over his shoulder as he climbed up the steps.

There was a possibility that Nino was right.

Marinette had mentioned before that she was frustrated, but was the same nonetheless.

Was she frustrated because she was constantly caring for Louis, as well as school? Or was she frustrated because of the lack of intimacy between the two?

Adrien would admit that the past year and then some, they barely touched each other. It wasn't the best, but they both were raising a well rounded child. Sure they had their ups and downs, but they didn't seem to lead an unhealthy relationship.

Surely, their relationship didn't depend solely on just the physical aspects, at least that's what he had hoped.

Then again, he saw Nathanaël as a possible threat although Marinette was pretty adamant about where their relationship stood.

Adrien shook these thoughts from his head as he slipped through the door of the apartment.

Tom was just cleaning off the dining table as Sabine placed the leftovers in the fridge.

The two looked up at him as he awkwardly stepped inside.

Sabine smiled at him wearily.

"Oh, you just missed dinner." She sighed.

"I can warm some up, If you're hungry." She offered. Adrien shook his head politely.

"No thank you, ma'am." He responded politely.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Adrien Nodded his head.

"Marinette is in her room with Louis." Tom chimed in.

Adrien nodded as he began to climb up the stairs.

"Thanks. You guys have a great night." Adrien spoke softly as he disappeared onto the second floor.

He slipped through the trap door of her room. Marinette was slowly rocking Louis. She looked down at her son with a warm smile, as she hummed a soft lullaby.

Marinette briefly looked at him, her eyes warning him not to make a sound until Louis was asleep.

Adrien complied, carefully closing the trap door.

Louis held his eyes half closed, before he closed them completely. His body slowly went limp in his mothers arms.

Adrien slowly approached her. He scooped Louis up from her arms, kissing his head softly before he placed the baby inside of the crib.

He pulled the blanket over the little one. Adrien watched in awe as Louis snorted slightly and turned to his side, cuddling close to the blanket.

Marinette slipped out of her computer chair and stretched. She ran a hand through her hair as she adjusted her polka dotted pyjama shirt. Adrien looked over at her, drinking in her appearance. He sighed and carefully walked away from the crib and bit his lip.

Riled up sessions. He could still hear Nino's lecture in his head. He sighed. He wasn't sure being riled up, and tense was such a good idea.

Adrien was always riled up and tense after a long day. He was worried that he would hurt her if he piled up his tension during their physical relationship.

Marinette sat on her bed. She ruffled her hair before she climbed into the bed.

She tucked her phone underneath her pillow and looked up.

Her brow furrowed, as she looked at Adrien.

"Are you alright?" She asked nervously.

Adrien pressed his lips together, he didn't realize that he was staring at her this whole time.

Adrien sighed, slowly moving away from where he stood looking at her like a creep, and approached his girlfriend who lay on the bed. A silhouette of himself appeared against the wall from the dim lamp that stood beside the bed.

Marinette's eyes followed him as he sat awkwardly on the edge of her bed.

"Marinette..." He breathed.

Marinette watched him carefully. She swallowed hard and sat up slowly touching his arm reassuringly.

"Do...do you feel frustrated because I don't clean the gutters?" Adrien asked nervously.

Marinette looked at him, her face mixing with confusion.

It went right over her head.

"The gutters? N-no? The gutters are usually cleaned when it rains. Besides it's not something I need to worry about." She chuckled. "Building maintenance isn't my priority. That's such an off question."

Adrien sighed, blush crawling against his skin like there was no tomorrow.

He felt embarrassed and a little bit silly.

She didn't get the innuendo, it went straight over her head.

Adrien sighed and shook his head.

"Forget it. Get some rest." He whispered, patting her leg. Marinette looked at him with a grimace.

"No...please tell me..." She begged, her hand touching his on her lap. "Please..."

Adrien shook his head.

"Don't worry... It's not important." He assured.

Marinette's expression remained unconvinced as she continued to look at Adrien.

Adrien watched their hands slowly lace together on her lap.

He looked up at her, her gaze fixated on her hands as well in completely awe.

Adrien breathed out, as he carefully kicked off his shoes.

Marinette looked up just as Adrien pulled their hands apart.

She gasped as his hands bunched up her pyjama shirt and pulled it over her head.

Marinette sat in just her bra and underwear, her face and neck deep red with blush.

"W-wait. The lights are still on." She stuttered. She reached towards the lamp, her hand shaking.

Adrien carefully grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"No, no." He whispered, as he climbed on to the bed with her.

Marinette gulped as she looked at him. Her chest rose and fell heavily. Her heart wanted to break through her ribcage.

Adrien could feel the familiar fireworks in his head, it sent waves down his spine.

"I want us to see each other..." He breathed. "It's...been awhile. We should take the time to discover our bodies again." He explained thoughtfully.

Marinette breathed and shook at his words.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked nervously.

Adrien nodded, a small smile on his face, as he leaned over closer. He placed a small kiss on the edge of her lips, as he reached behind her, undoing her bra.

Marinette bit her lip and let it fall down her shoulders, and arms. Her lips flushed red as she bit them.

Both of their breathing became rigid as he slowly pinned her down on the bed.

He gripped her chest tightly. Marinette curled her toes, her hands immediately diving under his shirt. Her fingers teased the base of his pants before she slowly let them travel upwards. Eagerly, she pulled it over his head, revealing his upper body to her hungry eyes.

His lips feathered soft kisses across her collarbone, sending Marinette into a sea of bliss. His hands traveled down her torso, following every curve and dip.

Marinette held her mouth open as she breathed, finally opening her eyes.

Her hands slowly ran through his hair as he thoughtfully kissed the valley between her breasts, which were a bit sore from pumping.

She trembled as his finger tips traveled up her long legs.

"I don't think...I've ever told you how beautiful your legs are." He breathed softly.

Marinette felt her blush grow even deeper.

"Y-you really think so?" She asked timidly. Marinette had always been self conscious about herself after having given birth to Louis. She missed her old body, but after getting pregnant her body was never the same again.

Adrien nodded subtly, as he tugged at the fabric that covered her lower core.

"May I?" He asked in a soft whisper.

Marinette breathed out jaggedly and nodded.

"Yes, p-p-please." She breathed out. Her hands gripped into the sheets.

A year and then some was a long time to lose all confidence in that department, which was the current case.

Adrien kissed her lower belly softly, as he lifted her hips to pull down her underwear.

Marinette was more than willing to comply.

His fingers grazed her as he reached midthigh.

They both jumped as a familiar ringtone startled the both of them.

Marinette's face grew pale.

Nathanaël was on a field day, calling her constantly.

Adrien tensed, his face turning into dissatisfaction.

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short when Louis had began crying.

"Great..." Adrien breathed as he pulled away from Marinette.

Marinette sighed with disappointment. She should have left it on silent.

Adrien threw the blanket over Marinette, who sat up in bed, naked from the top, and her underwear pulled down to just above her knees.

She watched as Adrien slipped on his shirt, and climbed out of her bed.

Marinette groaned with frustration towards Nathanaël.

Not only did his constant calling ruin another intimate moment with Adrien, but this time it woke up her son too.

Of course a bit was her fault for not shutting off the phone in the first place, but still...

She held the blanket against her chest, and pulled her phone out from her pillow. Adrien held Louis, bouncing him playfully as the baby began to calm down.

A/N: The torture I put these two through. ;) Shout out/ Dedication to fanfiction pen name MeganAnnabethJackson for the enthusiasm in your reviews lately. Thanks so much! Expect a lot of NSFW for chapter 10, just a heads up. I hope that's okay.

-Kate


	9. Chapter 9

-ADRIEN-

"You lost out, man." Nino sighed, folding his arms.

Adrien immediately felt regretful.

He had wished that he hadn't uttered a single word to his invidious, and strident Conrad.

Adrien pressed his fingertips to his temples as Alya sat next to him on the bench awkwardly, as Nino paced back and forth in utter contemplation. Alya pressed her lips into a tight line.

Adrien couldn't have felt much more fractious in his life than he could have at this current moment. He couldn't think of anything else he'd rather do more, than to simply have this conversation in front of Alya herself.

Of course those thoughts were complete sarcasm on his part.

"I... I didn't...blow anything." Adrien stuttered.

Alya snickered at his response.

"Apparently, neither did she..." She muttered under her breath, which Adrien perceived almost immediately.

Adrien clenched his jaw, blush immediately flushing against his cheeks in instant embarrassment. He sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"Someone kill me. Please, someone kill me. Inject me with the most toxic vile this world has to offer." Adrien groaned into his palms.

This was probably one of the most embarrassing conversations he's ever had to make. He necessarily didn't have to make this conversation, but at this point it seemed unavoidable at this point. It was almost tedious...perhaps utterly tedious.

"I took into consideration Marinette's situation. I didn't go in for the one track minded move. I actually took my time. I thought girls liked that kind of stuff." Adrien mused, his brows knitting together.

Alya touched her chin thoughtfully pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, as Nino scoffed. Adrien's eyes bounced between the two almost pleading with the two vicariously.

"We do..." Alya eventually spoke. "I mean, I do." She admitted guiltily. Nino flashed her a look of utter astonishment,especially to his own ignorance in that department.

You learn new things everyday.

"So what's keeping you?" Nino asked, his arms folded in disapproval as he eyed Adrien down like a preying hawk.

Adrien clenched his jaw at the thought. He was increasingly growing more and more annoyed with how much distraction that seemed to taunt Marinette, as well as himself the moment the two got intimate. It was as if fate was against it.

The thought of it dropped a stone in stomach, and dried out his libido faster than anyone could have possibly imagined.

"It's that Nathanaël, kid." He explained, his voice flat and tedious. "He keeps calling when she and I...just start doing anything." Adrien explained.

Alya looked at him, her expression completely reprimanded as her eyes switched to Nino.

"Ignore it, the calls bro. The moment you feel that, when you get a hard on, you put it right into her hips." Nino declared adamantly. "Spice yourself up by just making out with her."

Adrien rolled his eyes as he breathed through his nose.

He couldn't remember the last time he actually had a full fledged make out session with Marinette. As a matter of fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he actually had a hard on, save for the last sexual encounter with Marinette, which was a really really long time ago.

"I can't. Especially if I know it's him, it drains out my libido completely. I can't drive on something I don't have, even if I use my anything else." Adrien explained flatly, his teeth tugging at his lip as he briefly went over the many oral techniques he had become too flaccid to perform inside of his head.

Alya breathed out, her head shaking as her fingers pressed to her temples. Nino, didn't seem to make another word as they all dragged out the silence in thought.

Adrien ignored the shudder of embarrassment that threatened to run down his spine.

Nino seemed to remain in his obdurate state of mind, because he glared at Adrien with a cocky grin.

"Then you haven't been doing it right." He seethed in cockyness and excitement.

Adrien furrowed his brow, and whipped his head up to glare at Nino in utter pique.

Alya seemed to groan beside the two, her grey orbs scowling Nino at his boastful pose.

"What do you mean he hasn't been doing it right? He got her pregnant!" She riposted. "Quit pretending to be a know it all. Adrien has been in this game long before you have."

Adrien gave Alya, a relieved and thankful expression.

Nino flinched, his boastful aura immediately began to deflate as he sighed and looked at Adrien.

"I don't want to see this guy as a threat. I see the way he looks at her. I'm scared that he'll change her mind about us." Adrien explained. "I feel like everything I do is in vain."

Alya looked at Adrien in perturbation.

"I...I'm aware that Nathanaël...might have some feelings for Marinette. I wouldn't think Marinette would change her mind about you." Alya breathed, resting her hand on Adrien's shoulder. "I know, Marinette. You just have to trust me on this."

Adrien kept his gaze away from both Alya and Nino. He was too caught up in his perpetual anger over the situation. He couldn't bring himself to look at his friends.

He could only hope Alya was right. He sighed, breathing through his nose.

He knew she was alone with him now. It took all his willpower not to march down there that exact moment. The worst part was that Adrien had always sworn to himself that he was content with his loneliness before he met ladybug/ Marinette. If that wasn't enough, Louis came into the picture. He realized that his reason for living was for naught if it hadn't been for them.

He finally looked at Nino briefly, whose face had changed to a completely different matter.

Adrien was relieved at that. He swallowed hard before offering a tight smile to Alya who waited anxiously for a response from Adrien.

"Alright... I trust you..." He breathed.

-MARINETTE-

Marinette waited patiently. Her eyes scanned the paper in front of her. She chuckled softly to herself as she awaited Nathanaël to return from the restroom.

Marinette found herself constantly going over the same sentences tediously.

His handwriting was completely obscure. She understood at that moment why he had such great talent at drawing.

She only hoped he would stick to it, and make something about it. Although she didn't share feelings for Nathanaël in the romantic lustful sense like Adrien, she cared for him deeply. She wanted to see him happy, she wanted him to succeed. He was really a nice kid with a kind heart. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

Her pen tapped against the scrawled piece of paper as she thought silently.

Half the reason of her caring, nagged at her inner being, scowling at her like a tiny person threatening to erupt. She needed to be honest with him.

"If you really care for someone, you have to be honest with them" she recalled Adrien once saying during her early stages of pregnancy. She smiled warmly at the thought of his voice. She almost felt giddy.

Somewhere along the lines she could hear her son's laughter, the sound almost making her laugh. She couldn't wait until he started talking...she hoped that wouldn't turn out to be a bad thing. She couldn't wait until he was competent enough to keep her secret. She wanted him to know. She had appeared as ladybug around him once more, or maybe twice, and it didn't take long for the little one to catch on that ladybug was his mother.

He was his father's child.

Marinette felt her sudden surge of happiness suddenly leave her, leaving a desolated stone in its place right in the pit of her stomach. It made her uncomfortable.

Adrien had been acting so cold to her lately. She'd noticed he'd go to her, but not as much as he pulled away. He wasn't the same Adrien since Louis was born. It worried her significantly that her and her son could have been at fault for this unanticipated permute.

It only made her feel worse about herself and the situation.

Nathanaël slowly entered the class, a soft smile on his face as he carefully approached the desk of interest. Marinette slipped out of her internal suffrage.

She looked down at Nathanaël's personal essay paper, her eyes scrutinizing a few more scratched on sentences.

Nathanaël pulled a chair out from beside her meditatively, his eyes fixed apprehensively on her as she wrote down a few suggestions on the margins of his essay.

"I'm surprised you could read my handwriting." He snickered.

Marinette smiled warmly as she watched him briefly, her eyes wandering to her finished revised pile of papers sitting neatly on the end of the desk.

"Just barely by the scraps of my fingernails." She teased. "It's a good thing the final draft will be typed. I almost felt bad for Ms. Bustier."

Nathanaël bit his lip as he withheld laughter.

Marinette smiled warmly as she continued to scrutinize his rough draft.

"This project wasn't as hard as I thought." He breathed carefully. Marinette took his statement into consideration and nodded. It would have been a lot more easier if the two of them didn't get distracted as many times as they did.

"I won't lie. I felt awful for Nino. He got stuck with Chloé. I wonder if they actually got anything done." He sighed.

Marinette looked up at him wth a grimace.

"Y-Yeah. I imagine Chloé isn't one of the best people to work with." Marinette spoke, shuddering at the thought. She had recalled working with Chloé on a physics project a really long time ago, and how well that went.

Obvious sarcasm.

Chloé didn't do much of anything. She inwardly grimaced for Nino. He was more than likely doing most of the work. She knew he wouldn't be that much of a walk over. If Chloé wanted to pass, she needed to do her personal draft on her own.

Marinette felt a sick twinge of satisfaction at that. She was becoming less patient with that bratty minx.

"Yeah, I agree. I heard she kicked Adrien Agreste in the nards over some girl." He muttered, pulling Marinette straight from her overwhelming train of thoughts.

She cleared her throat, her body tensing at the situation. She managed to pull a taut smile on her face as she looked at Nathanaël.

"Wow..." She spoke, folding her arms carefully. "I didn't take you to be the type of person easily subjectable to gossip."

Nathanaël gave her a sheepishly grin as he shrugged.

"My life isn't as eventful as I make it out to be in my drawings." He joked.

Marinette giggled, pressing her finger tips to her lips. Marinette breathed as she slid the paper towards him carefully.

"All done." She piped, with a grin.

"Thanks" he replied, smoothly, a thoughtfully wink followed suit. Marinette simply snickered as she reached for her own revised paper. She was glad that was over for the most part.

She hummed as she placed her papers inside her bag. Inside Tikki waited patiently, being quiet and sure not to be crushed by anything Marinette threw in there.

"Seeing as though the project is nearly done...have you decided to go to the dance?" Marinette asked curiously.

She wasn't sure if Adrien was going with her, but she'd like to go there anyway to hang out with Nathanaël platonically if he felt up to it.

Nathanaël flashed her a timid grin before he nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course...that is if you stay true to your promise." He stated softly.

Marinette looked at him with a weary smile.

"I'll be there." She responded.

Nathanaël seemed to beam right away in his eyes and his smile. Marinette felt ecstatic seeing him like this. Her guilt slowly crawled up her spine, only screaming at her worry that he was taking this the wrong, and inadvertently leading him on.

Marinette watched as he stood up.

"I'll be honest. I'm not up to avoiding the wallflower status." He snickered. "So be nice, and help me slow dance?" He mused, reaching his hand out to her.

Marinette looked up at him, awkwardly.

This was weird. Marinette knitted her brows together, and blinked a few times.

"Wait... You want to slow dance? Now?" She asked incredulously.

Nathanaël chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Well...yeah, why not? Our revisions are done. I thought we could spare a few extra minutes." He explained, with a hopeful smile.

Marinette breathed out, his hopeful smile and gleaming eyes nearly breaking her heart.

She couldn't flat out tell him no. It would crush him. He must've built so much courage to ask her, and Marinette didn't want to attack his self esteem and joy.

And so, she offered a warm smile and took his hand.

He carefully led her to the front of the classroom, her eyes fixed on his, as his were on hers.

Marinette carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, as Nathanaël nervously placed his hands on her hips.

They both began to sway silently. Marinette slowly blushed unintentionally at their awkward position. She could tell by the immense blush on his own face, that he reciprocated the same feeling.

Dancing with no music seemed to be a thing she had with Adrien. It felt a little odd to do the same with someone else. The thought only made her more sad.

"You're pretty good at this." She complimented softly.

Nathanaël looked up at her with a warm smile.

"You really think so?" He asked as the two swayed carefully in the space between the first step and the teachers desk located in the front of the classroom.

Marinette nodded softly.

"Yeah, I would say you've done this a billion times." She joked.

Nathanaël smiled, his eyes traveling down her face. Marinette swallowed hard as he pressed closer to her.

She felt shivers of anxiety run down her spine as she felt every single dip and contour of his body against hers.

Marinette couldn't will away all the doubts she had at that very moment. She hoped he would at least want to stay friends, but she made a promise to Adrien that she was adamant on keeping. She remained undaunted with her commitment to her boyfriend. She knew he'd do so for her if the roles were reversed.

Her fingers slowly untangled themselves from around the base of his neck as she slowly brought their swaying to a careful halt.

Her eyes timidly continued to stare through his shoulder. She was so afraid of severely disappointing him, she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"N-Nathanaël...I have to-" her voice was cut off when Nathanaël breathed in rigidly. His fingers curled around her chin softly lifting her face up.

Marinette looked up at him in utter surprise, her eyes wide, and her cheeks flushed as he swiftly pressed his soft lips to hers in a quiet and gentle kiss.

Marinette froze, his lips slightly quivering against hers.

Marinette couldn't process the thoughts that raced through her mind immediately at that moment. She couldn't catch most of what she was thinking as she held herself completely still, not even responding as he kissed her. Two things she knew were for sure. One: this wasn't right, these definitely weren't her boyfriend's lips, the kiss didn't feel right although she was sure Nathanaël meant well.

Two: Marinette was at fault. She had been giving off the wrong vibes. The boy had no idea, and finally lept into a sea of a void of the unknown with nothing on his back but complete courage. She couldn't deny this but she could feel that these were deep, true, genuine feelings that he held for her.

Marinette should have been honest. From the very beginning, she knew this, she knew she should have done this.

Poor boy.

Marinette immediately slid her hands to his chest, her eyes slowly lidding calmly as she was going to push him away softly and explain to him everything she should have from the very beginning.

Before she could do anything, they both heard a violent snap from the doorway leading towards the outside of the classroom.

Nathanaël and Marinette pulled away from each other faster than the speed of light.

Marinette watched in horror as two pieces of a snapped pencil toppled to the ground.

Adrien stood in the doorway, his fist clenching so hard his knuckles were deemed white. His eyes flickered rapidly between Nathanaël and Marinette.

"I forgot something...I'll guess I'll get it later." Adrien seethed through clenched teeth.

His expression so furious it almost frightened Marinette.

Marinette felt the numbness in her scalp as her heart dropped, beating erratically on its way down.

She was at loss for words. She wasn't sure how much he had seen, but she knew he had seen enough by the look on his face.

"A-Adrien... It's...its not." She stuttered.

Adrien breathed out, as he whipped around leaving the doorway instantly, evidently not caring to hear her explanations.

"Adrien, wait!" Marinette cried, her hand reaching out briefly. She started to run after him, but was stopped when Nathanaël grabbed her wrist softly.

Marinette looked back at him, tears already wielding in her eyes.

"Marinette...what's going on? Are you alright?" He breathed, his lips still flushed red from the kiss.

Marinette shook her head.

"Nathanaël, I'm sorry. I can't talk now." She said shakily as she slipped her wrists from his grasp and ran straight out of the classroom, leaving all of her belongings in the inside without a second look.

Marinette even left Tikki behind.

"Adrien wait, please listen to me!" Marinette begged as she skipped a few steps on the way down to catch up to him, before he was gone completely out of the school.

"Adrien!" She cried again as she gripped his hand.

Adrien turned to look at her, yanking his hand out of hers.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" He snapped, his eyes looking into hers as she cried silently. "I took your word for it, Marinette! I freaking trusted you! I TRUSTED YOU!" he yelled, drawing attention from the very few people who had exited the boy's locker room from that evenings fencing class.

Marinette usually would have felt embarrassed at the scene, but she had no time for that. Adrien had just yelled at her for the first time during their entire relationship, it shattered her to pieces.

"No, A-A-Adrien i-i-i-it wasn't-" Marinette began to sob as she reached for his hand once more. Her grip trembled as she attempted to wrap her fingers around his.

"LET GO OF ME!" He snapped, yanking his hand away from her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Marinette flinched, immediately retracting from him, tears streaming down her face.

With his anger well spent, Adrien turned without giving her a second look and began storming away.

Marinette remained adamant, as she ran after him.

"Adrien it wasn't like that at all! Adrien, please listen to me!" She sobbed as she followed him off the school's front steps.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried, still trying to grab on to him once more.

Alya and Nino both came from the end of the street. Their hands locked loosely as the two began to approach them.

"What happened?" Nino asked, his eyes wide as he took in Adrien's expression as he stormed towards them.

Adrien hadn't uttered a word. He simply pushed through the both of them, forcing them apart immediately.

Alya gasped as Adrien violently pushed through them.

Marinette barely had enough time to catch up with him, before she tripped over her own feet. Her tears blurred her vision, and her anxiety tightened her chest.

Marinette fell over, her chin scraping against the sidewalk and bleeding.

Alya rushed over to her, holding her hand and helping her up as best as she could.

Nino looked back as Adrien slowly disappeared from his sight.

With a grimace, he joined Alya in helping up a gross sobbing Marinette.

"Marinette, what happened?" Nino asked. Marinette looked up at Nino with pink eyes

"I...just...and...it...He...just" Marinette sobbed, her gibberish chopping from the anxiety heaving between her cries.

Nino listened in, trying to calm her down.

Alya looked up towards the school doors with a grimace.

Nathanaël looked down at them, his hands shaking as he held her stuff and his own things. It was only a matter of time before he lost his composure too.

A/N: Lots of angst and stuff! Haha sorry it took so long for this update! I had to brush up on my French because I'm planning a trip to Paris next summer! Yeeee! I'm officially a diehard fan girl please help meeehhh! Anyway next chapter will have heavy mature content. I will place warnings before hand but if you are uncomfortable with intimacy, I suggest you skip a portion of the next chapter. I'm already working on the new chapter as we speak. I want to give a shout out/ Dedication to fanfiction user with the pen name name: powerpufffan159, because YOU ARE AWESOME!

Have a great night, my loves!

-Kate.


	10. Chapter 10

***HIGHLY NSFW. SEVERE INTIMACY WARNING, MATURE CONTENT. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK****

Please enjoy!

-ADRIEN-

Adrien breathed out a sob, as he sat on his bed. His phone vibrated rapidly, it was her ringtone.

He wiped his face with the back of his hand and pressed the ignore button, ignoring Marinette's call for about the eighth time.

Plagg looked at Adrien from the opposite end of the bed with a grimace. He had never see Adrien so vulnerable before. Perhaps because this was the first heartbreak he had ever experienced aside from his father constantly shattering him.

Adrien had grown used to his father's cold distances, but when it came to Marinette, it was overwhelming, and incredibly painful. He held his son within his own head. He wasn't going to abandon his son because his mother and him weren't on good terms.

Adrien licked his lips, his eyes glossy with tears, his cheeks damp as he viciously began wiping them away.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Adrien, is everything okay?" Nathalie asked apprehensively from the other side of the door. Adrien glared at the door, almost as if his eyes burned through it. Though Nathalie was seemingly there for him, when his father wasn't around, he could tell by the tone of her voice she was simply doing dutys work.

Perhaps she wasn't as deeply caring as Adrien had initially led on. At least until now.

"I'm fine. Go away" Adrien said monotonously.

Nathalie paused, her feet shifting as If displaying her shock before finally giving in.

"Very well." She spoke, walking away from his door.

Adrien dropped his head, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

Nino had called him several times along with Alya. He heard all the voicemails on Marinette's behalf. He was aware that Nathanaël wasn't at fault. He was angry, and hurt at Marinette. She shouldn't have let it got the way it did. Why did it take so long to tell?

Adrien ignored the shudders down his back as he realized Marinette stopped calling. He sighed as he tried to stop the tears from leaving his eyes once more.

Plagg carefully floated next to Adrien. With a sigh, he sat on Adrien's shoulder, leaning into him comfortably as Adrien continued to cry.

-MARINETTE-

Marinette grew frustrated. Her parents were out for the day, it had started raining, and Marinette couldn't stand the fact that Adrien continued to ignore her. The anxiety that built in her chest made her want to jump off something.

She pressed her lips together the moment Louis started crying.

This wasn't fair...it just wasn't fair.

She carefully picked up the little one from his crib.

"Please don't cry." She hushed walking back in forth within her bedroom. She tried her best not to cry herself. She didn't want Louis to cry either. She couldn't handle this stress on top of the stress pile she was already dealing with.

Louis started squirming and fighting her off. His cries only grew louder. Marinette was growing panicky. He wouldn't eat any of the ravioli or baby food Adrien got for him. Marinette even tried to do the little trick Adrien taught her to release the rumblies in his "ummy".(tummy). Nothing was working.

Marinette sat on the bed, shifting, as she pulled the kitten hat over his head, bundling him up in case he was cold. Louis didn't seem to let down.

She was sure that he missed his father, but there was nothing she could do for him. All she could do, is feed him, or attempt to distract him.

Louis had been eating so much lately, so it was bothersome that he decided not to eat now.

Marinette tugged at her shirt, attempting to breast feed him. Louis only screamed louder, refusing to latch on, despite the many times Marinette tried to get him to.

Marinette groaned, pulling her shirt back down upon realization that Louis wouldn't budge.

"Please stop crying!" She begged as she climbed on to the bed.

"Look! Look! We're jumping!" Marinette squeaked, as she started to jump on the bed. The crying only seemed to grow louder, the harder she jumped.

Marinette clenched her teeth when the bed frame cracked, the center of the mattress caving in.

Marinette paused, as did Louis as he held on tighter to Marinette.

Marinette looked down with a grimace. She sighed, hoping off the bed and placing Louis on the ground.

She could feel her lip quivering as Louis started up his fuss once more.

"Stop! Stop crying!" She sobbed. Louis gasped, his eyes wide, and his tiny fists clenched into tiny meatballs, obviously appauled by his mother scolding him.

It didn't make the situation better. In a matter of moments, Louis had been crying louder than he ever had before.

Marinette dropped her head and cried, she cried right beside Louis the same way her son had been crying for his father.

That made two of them.

-SEVERAL DAYS LATER-

The sky had already began to cloud.

Marinette sat on the floor as she looked up at the bed.

The frame had already cracked, and the mattress caved in right at the center.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to jump on the bed with Louis until the frame cracked smack in the middle.

Louis sat beside his mother, his eyelids heavy and pink from crying.

Marinette knew it was only a matter of time before she had to move out of her parents house. She couldn't be there forever. She'd have to do so with or without Adrien.

She could hear the rumbling in the sky, as a thunderstorm was about to approach.

Adrien would probably be even more angry with her than he already was, if he ever decided to talk to her again

Marinette sighed, she wanted to cry again. Every time she thought about it she almost broke down.

Nathanaël had called her a total of ten times since then. Despite the emotional distress, Marinette was able to finish her project. The dance was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment.

She had sent numerous texts to Adrien, telling him that she loved him, which he simply ignored.

Louis missed his father. He cried for him just as much as Marinette did.

What hurt her the most, was that she forced herself to keep away from him, despite the many times he was around. She longed to touch him, to kiss him. Even when he brushed by her without a single hello, she'd internally begg for him to not stand so close to her. His very presence alone made it hard for her to breathe.

Knowing that he ignored her texts, it felt as if he didn't listen to her feelings, or her feeble attempts to gather his attention. It hurt her significantly.

Break ups were evidently the worse pain she could ever experience.

She stood up, and picked up Louis, who had started to grow limb. She kissed his head and placed him in his crib.

She pulled the blanket over his body, and he immediately curled up into a ball.

Marinette shook off her pants, and her shirt. She slipped into the shower and when she was finished, she disregarded her underwear and climbed into her bed with only her t shirt. She groaned, the moment she began to roll into the center.

She closed her eyes as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

Her hands clenched on to the blankets. She couldn't believe the little mishap with Nathanaël.

If only Adrien had let her explain. She had never seen so much hurt in his eyes before.

It bothered her greatly.

Marinette's eyes shot open upon hearing a slight disturbance leading up to her trap door.

Adrien?

Her parents weren't home, she knew that for a fact. She hadn't changed the locks since Adrien and her broke up. The only person she knew who had a key to her apartment was Adrien.

Louis didn't seem bothered by the disturbance down below, as he had fallen into a deep sleep.

She could feel her heart ache, with each beat. She didn't think he'd show up, after ignoring her calls constantly. She worried that they would start a screaming match once more.

She hesitantly slipped off the bed and climbed down to her trap door.

With a tug, she was able to get it open.

Adrien looked up at her, his eyes immediately trailing off of hers.

Marinette could feel her heart skip beats as she came face to face with him, which felt like it had been a long time since then.

He couldn't even look at her.

She sighed her muscles aching with hurt as she flipped the door back and then walked away, sliding back into her bed. She whimpered as she rolled back into the caved center of the bed. Marinette felt tears threatening on the edges of her eyes. Even so, she only grew nervous around him.

Adrien carefully climbed inside, looking around the dark. His aura still held a sense of anger. Marinette wasn't sure if she wanted to temper with it, just yet.

"Where's Louis?" He asked in a hasty whisper.

Marinette kept her back turned.

"He's asleep. He'll be awake in an hour or two..." Marinette whispered half- heartedly. Her voice began to trail off delicately. She shook slightly.

Adrien hovered over the crib carefully, he looked at his son who breathed in sharply as he was still wavering off the sobs that seemed to carry on slightly in his sleep.

Adrien brushed his fingers across Louis' thick blonde hair and rosy cheeks.

Marinette shivered, her mind eating away at her, her lips tingled as she sought for the right words and time to try speaking.

Perhaps he'll let her explain tomorrow while Louis was awake. She had just got him to sleep. She didn't want to wake him up, mainly because she knew it was going to extend into an argument. She had hoped that this wouldn't be the last time she would be seeing him either. Marinette lay beside herself on the subject.

Marinette closed her eyes and tried not to cry, in vain. She attempted to hide her uneven breathing. She was in so much emotional pain, she even felt it in her body. She quickly wiped off the few tears that led astray.

She could feel the pressure on the bed, and she immediately opened her eyes as Adrien sat on the edge of the bed.

Marinette parted her lips thoughtfully. Her heart began to beat erratically. She had somehow expected a short visit with the baby before he took off without giving her a second glance.

With a gulp, she slowly flipped on her back.

Adrien sighed, leaning back only slightly. He groaned just as he began to roll towards the center, a slight shock of surprise in his voice.

Marinette gasped in pain, when Adrien's head knocked against hers while tumbling to the center.

Adrien groaned in disapproval as he rubbed his temples.

Shifting, his body was directly on top of her, pushed against her significantly.

"Marinette, what did you do?" He breathed, obviously referring as to why the bed frame was broken.

Marinette looked up at him, as he hovered over her. He was finally speaking to her. It had only been a few days, but to her it felt like years.

She had made her distance for him to recover, but she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep it up.

She began to blush immensely. This was the first time her and Adrien were close this intimately since Louis was a few months old.

She would never admit it, but she missed it.

Marinette blinked, just as Adrien began to slowly move off of her.

"Wait-" Marinette breathed, her hands snaking up to his face, and her legs tightening around his waist.

Adrien sighed, his hands reaching downwards attempting to loosen her legs.

"Could you let me explain?" She asked, almost desperate. She didn't want him to go. She wanted to feel him on her.

"I don't want to talk, Marinette. It's too late for this, Louis is already asleep." Adrien stated firmly, once more trying to remove himself.

Marinette breathed, her hand cupping his face with desperation. She couldn't pull her thoughts together as she unexpectedly pulled him into a deep kiss.

Adrien remained still, not moving an inch as Marinette moved closer.

It had been so long since she'd kissed him like this.

His eyes widened as the sudden kiss. The thoughts started to plague him with memories of when they were okay. The feel of her lips against him brought him comfort that was always brought to him from the very beginning whenever she was around or kissed him.

Marinette could feel the butterflies in her stomach bringing her utter bliss. It took everything she had not to sob at the familiar sensation on her lips. His taste was sweet, and she remembered the bitter sweetness from the last time she kissed him.

It brought her instant comfort, and she couldn't bear to lose him again.

Adrien remained still for a few more moments before he gave in. He closed his eyes and slowly complied. His lips moved delicately against hers hesitantly.

He slowly began to pull away after a few moments.

Marinette, who didn't want it to end, grasped on to him, breathing with almost a desperate sob.

Marinette shivered as Adrien slowly rested his head against hers.

She breathed in sharply, her eyes already started to stream with tears.

She slipped her hand around the nape of his neck, holding him tightly.

Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip carefully as Adrien snaked his hand under her shirt.

His fingers teased the band of her bra thoughtfully, before slipping his hand underneath the fabric.

She breathed out silently and closed her eyes, being sure to be as quiet as she could. She trembled as he gripped her breast firmly. Her heart immediately started to pound in her ribs achingly. Her head began to spin before she could register anything just yet.

Marinette placed her free hand on top of his through her shirt, as he squeezed her breast firmly. The sensation sent electricity through every fiber of her being.

With another shudder, Marinette finally opened her eyes once more.

His eyes immediately connected with hers, locked in a fiery passion of mixed emotions. Some were stronger than expected. Adrien kept his gaze locked on to hers as he felt her up.

Marinette kept their foreheads pressed together, as she shifted. Her breathing hitched as Adrien's hand traveled down her torso, carefully dipping between her thighs and drawing back immediately upon noticing she wasn't wearing underwear.

Marinette breathed a small squeak, as he shifted. His eyes immediately left hers. Marinette took advantage of the situation, of this moment and pressed her lips against his. He didn't initially respond. He waited briefly before his eyes closed. His lips pressed against hesitantly.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss as best as she could.

Adrien complied, allowing her to deepen it. He allowed her tongue to slowly explore his mouth delicately. His brow furrowed as the kiss intensified, both of them mustering the bottled up pain and feelings they felt towards one another into a single kiss.

Without warning, Marinette felt his fingers dive into the depths of her core. Her eyes widened as she gasped sharply as the sudden intrusion.

"Shh." Adrien hissed into her mouth. Marinette felt her legs tense. Though it was brief, he carefully retracted himself for a few seconds, before he slipped his hands into hers tightly.

Marinette continued to kiss him, his kiss barely returning as he seemed distracted by something.

She could feel him fidgeting, but tried not to pay too much attention to it.

She left small kisses on his lips which he returned every other time.

Marinette whimpered desperately, as Adrien shifted. Marinette trembled as she felt his skin against hers.

Could this be happening? Could this really be happening? Her mind immediately started to race, as she tried to prepare herself.

Dear god, she hoped she remembered to turn her phone off this time.

Adrien's hand loosened around hers just Marinette tightened her grip around his.

Adrien careful rolled his hips into hers firmly, trembling at her warmth. He breathed out a silent broken moan as his muscles tensed and released rapidly.

Marinette gasped at his surprising intrusion, her fingers digging into his skin. The nails on her left hand dug into the base of his neck, while the nails in her right hand dug into the fabric that covered his lower back.

Marinette bit her lip, her eyes shutting closed.

Adrien gave no time for her to adjust, for he immediately began to roll his hips into hers diligently.

Marinette breathed out, her legs shaking as he clouded her mind with his movements.

This was not the tender meeting of lovers; this was one year of mutual pent-up, aching need.

Marinette wanted it as much as he did. She gripped his shirt tighter as he moved without mercy.

Adrien could feel the tickle run up his spine, before it exploded in his head.

The lack of sexual favors for the past year, quickly taking its toll.

Adrien gripped on to her hand, the other hand gripping into the sheets as he drove her body upwards against the broken mattress and frame with an aching thrust. Marinette's body tensed as she tried to keep up, she maintained herself by listening to Adrien's broken silent moans into her ear. Her legs tangled with his, as he slowly reared himself into the sensitive nerves deep within her, causing exquisite pleasure along with sensitive pain.

Marinette tightened her legs around him. The fast pace of this intimacy, drove her mad.

Marinette found every part of her body throbbing. Having it been such a long time, Marinette found herself reaching her overwhelming death. She breathed in, her body arching into his. Her mouth hung over as she breathed out silently, her vision going black.

Marinette tried to ride out her high as Adrien desperately rolled his hips with as much pent up emotion he could muster.

Adrien trembled, his muscles tensing as he spilled himself inside her with a broken moan.

Marinette slightly tensed, her body humming in bliss, as she received the familiar warmth of his release.

Adrien remained hovered above her, his breathing rapidly jagged.

Marinette felt like her mind was blown to pieces, each strand of thought disconnected with another.

Adrien was swimming in his high, his thoughts probed through the surface. It was as if he snapped out of everything.

Marinette hung on to him for dear life, and just as she was starting to piece everything together, Adrien immediately started to pull away.

Marinette was immediately pulled down roughly from her bliss and drunken pleasurable high.

Shaking his head with slight irritation and sadness, Adrien forced Marinette to let him go. He fumbled with his pants as he withdrew from her without hesitation.

Marinette sat up, her thighs pressing together.

"Adrien, please." She begged in a whisper, her heart never having the chance to slow down.

Adrien ignored her once more, as he began climbing out of the bed.

His head was spinning, he didn't know why he did what he just did, he just couldn't think.

"Adrien..." Marinette pleaded, her arms still shaking. She could feel the tears pooling at the edges of her eyes as she gripped on to his wrist.

"Would you just quit already?" He hissed back, carefully yanking his wrist away from her, causing Marinette to fall off the bed.

With a firm face, and a stiff motion Marinette grabbed on to his shirt tightly.

He looked down at her, she looked up at him.

Marinette felt a sharp pang of pain down the side of her rib, from the fall, but she couldn't let him leave...especially not after everything they had just shared.

Marinette pulled her gaze away from him, pooled on the floor, she kept her hand gripped tightly at his shirt.

She bit her lip, as tears streamed down her face.

"Adrien please..." She cried in a soft whisper.

Adrien glared at her, his fists clenched with much more irritation than before.

"Marinette, get a grip on yourself!" He hissed, bending over and gripping her shoulders. "Cut it out." He whispered firmly, yanking her up so that she was off the floor and sitting on the bed.

Marinette remained obdurate. Her hands gripping on to his hands just as they released her shoulders.

"Marinette, stop this. Enough." He said firmly.

Marinette shook as she sobbed, keeping her fingers knotted sloppily with his. Adrien groaned as he tried to pry her off.

"Marinette, let go of me." He breathed, his voice slightly raising. Marinette flinched, her face still damp with tears as she adamantly shook her head.

Adrien glared at her, her hair was a mess, and her face glossy with tears.

Adrien attempted to pry her fingers out of his.

"Adrien, please..." She begged, her voice shaking from sobs. Adrien shook his head.

"Marinette, just let go of me!" His voice growing higher.

Marinette shook her head, her grip only growing tighter.

Adrien began to grind his teeth, his eyes narrowing and his face growing more and more red. A thousand emotions swarmed inside of him that very moment. He felt guilt, anger, irritation, confusion, pity.

None of this would have happened if she would have not kept anything from anyone.

Why did he need her? Adrien had felt so inadequate about himself, that he often found himself pushing away, even when he didn't mean to.

Perhaps subconsciously, this whole time he was looking for a reason to push her away.

The fact that she actually fought for him to stay only made him more angrier.

"Listen to me, Marinette." He said firmly. "Listen to me real good."

Marinette looked up at him, her eyes still glossy from tears.

"I hate you... I freaking hate you..." He hissed, looking her straight in her eyes. "Do you hear me? .YOU."

Marinette rested her head on his. Their foreheads touched softly as he whispered his sharp words.

She listened to them as they escaped his lips like a knife.

Marinette knew Adrien, and the way he was. She knew he was hurting, and the words he spoke was simply an implication for something else. The feeling between them didn't die. They were both aware of that.

Marinette released one of his hands and gripped it behind his neck, as she held him firmly against her.

Adrien bit his lip, his hands gripping her face.

Marinette kept her eyes closed as Adrien repeated his words.

She shook as Adrien cut himself off, planting a firm harsh kiss against her lips.

Marinette accepted his kiss, her hands only grasping on tighter to him.

Marinette furrowed her brow, kissing him back. The kiss held a lot of anger, towards who? Marinette couldn't tell. The forcefulness she wasn't quite used to, but it was nice to have him with her again.

Adrien slipped his hand down to her waist as he shifted her. The two sought death for a second time that night.

This was new for the both of them.

Marinette wasn't holding back either, or surprised. She knew what to expect. Her hands gripped his shirt, pulling it off which he complied to. Marinette accepted his tongue as he kissed her senseless.

She removed every piece of his clothing. Her mind cluttering with several different things at one. Adrien hovered over her once more. He kept his forehead pressed to hers. His eyes closed along with Marinette's, as his hips collided with hers once more. Despite the perhaps, few but lengthy times they've shared a moment such as this, he couldn't get used to it. It only seemed to grow more and more surprising.

Marinette bounced against the mattress as Adrien rolled his hips roughly between her thighs.

She breathed out a small cry, meeting him thrust for aching thrust, forgetting everything but the feel of him inside her and the pleasure that had been kept away from them for so long.

Her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving small imprint crescents from her nails into his skin.

"You're not making sense..." Adrien breathed into her ear, his voice chopped against his movements. It was only then that Marinette realized she was frantically babbling.

She could feel her body ripple with excitement, as she tried to think of the quadratic formula she learned in ninth grade algebra to prevent herself from finishing too early.

The inclination in the mattress angled him just right for him to brush the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within her.

Adrien trembled, his body aching with bliss, as fireworks traveled down his spine and up towards the back of his head.

He focused on the way her skin rubbed against him, the sweet smell of her hair, the small adorable squeaks she made the moment their hips rolled into each other in urgent need. Adrien was just reaching there when Marinette dropped her hands down his torso.

"Adrien..." She pleaded. "I-I'll die..."

Adrien shuddered at how hastily her voice sounded, it was the boost that sent him off the edge.

Marinette was sent into her little death, her vision going black, as she bit her lip withholding her moan.

Adrien breathed in as he followed suit almost immediately. Any ounce of energy Marinette had left exited her body instantaneously. Her cheeks remained red as she tried to fall down for her high.

Adrien relaxed against her, his breathing echoing hers in the heat of the moment. He continued to move his hips out of sheer stubbornness despite the fact that he was already finished, just simply to prolong the moment. Marinette didn't fight anymore. Every muscle in her body ached as she even had forgotten the pain in her ribs.

Adrien carefully withdrew himself, allowing her legs to fall flatly against the bed.

He breathed out as he lay beside her, his own body aching. Marinette remained quiet as did he for long moments on end so that they gathered their thoughts and breathing.

"Adrien..." She whispered, turning to her side. Adrien was on his side as well, already facing her. He looked up at her, sweat damped at his forehead, his cheeks still flushed.

Marinette reached up and nervously touched his face, her body washing in sadness. She knew he was going to leave again. There was no point in stopping him, he'd only fight her like he had been. Her fingertips brushed against his lips thoughtfully, in which he responded in soft feathered kisses.

"This was a cruel dream..." Her voice trailed off, slightly cracking at her last word. Adrien remained quiet as Marinette sniffled, her body trembled.

"It wasn't a dream..." He breathed softly, as the tip of his tongue slightly danced around the tip of her thumb.

Marinette looked at him, she closed her eyes and relaxed as he slowly shifted away.

"Then leave me with something...so I know I didn't make this whole thing up." She cried softly.

Adrien sat up and pulled the blanket around her thoughtfully.

"Shh" he ushered. "It's not important anymore..." He slowly pushed a few stray hairs out of her face. Marinette felt a drop in her stomach at his words. Her eyes squeezed shut, ignoring the aching burn she felt from pooling in her tears.

Adrien paused for a moment, and slowly slipped his hand out of hers, that hesitantly stopped holding on tighter to his.

Marinette felt the pressure leverage off the bed and she finally let her tears fall.

A/N: I got carried away with this one. I'm not sure if it's too much or poorly written. I hope you guys enjoyed this one!

The chapter was inspired by distance from Cristina Perri. Also, the head butt was written before the latest episode, I fangirled like nuts! If this chapter gets approved in nsfw, there shall be more to come! I have sinned!

-Kate


	11. Chapter 11

***INTIMACY WARNING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***

-MARINETTE-

Marinette furrowed her brow, sighing softly as she awoke from a deep sleep.

She could hear Louis giggling in the distance. She could almost picture the way he looked behind her lids.

The sound of Tikki's laughter echoed the boy's. Assuming that Tikki was playing with Louis, Marinette smiled in utter bliss.

She immediately felt her stomach drop at the sudden realization of what had taken place the night before.

Her and Adrien, the hot kisses, the contact of their skin, the rough rutting. Marinette blushed and buried her face into the pillows.

If it weren't for the remarkable and unmistakable soreness between her legs, she would have deemed it all a dream. Marinette frowned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her face still felt mucky from the tears that had dried overnight. She felt like a little fool.

Marinette breathed in, drawing the attention of Louis immediately as he continued to babble for his mother.

Tikki soon took over, distracting him once more. Marinette tried to gather her thoughts together. She gulped and slowly opened her eyes, the Sun shining from the window nearly blinded her.

Marinette felt her body grow increasingly heavy with unbearable sadness.

Adrien was no longer with her, the thoughts and the feelings were just too overwhelming.

Marinette didn't want to get out of bed, but she had to be a parent first. Louis shouldn't have to suffer because of how she felt.

Marinette attempted to drag herself out of bed.

Marinette swung her legs over the side, and carefully stood up on wobbly legs.

She yawned as she attempted to walk away. The blanket wrapped around her leg, and yanked her back as it seemed to be caught underneath some sort of weight.

Marinette gasped as she fell back, the concave in the mattress causing her to roll back into the center.

Marinette groaned as she started tumbling.

Her eyes widened as she rolled into something warm. She could feel her heart throb into her throat as she rolled into a sleeping Adrien.

Marinette looked at him, his eyes slightly parting before he closed them again.

Adrien thoughtfully smacked his lips together, and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He instinctively buried his face into her neck. The warmth of his skin, almost made Marinette fly high in bliss.

She was sure he had left last night, yet here he was now, embracing her.

Marinette tried to deny the shutter that overcame her. Perhaps this was simply a mistake. She was sure that when he woke up, he'd either play with Louis, and leave, or he'd just ignore her for the whole day.

Out of instinct Marinette wrapped her arms around him. She laced her fingers through his hair, her lips constantly pressing against every inch of his face as it rested against her chest.

Marinette didn't want to wake up him, but at the same time, she couldn't help herself. She wanted to take advantage of the situation. She wasn't aware how long he'd be staying, and she wanted to cuddle him, while she still had the chance.

Adrien grunted, a little annoyed that he was disturbed in his sleep.

Marinette froze the moment he woke up, his eyes slowly opening.

He slowly lifted his head from her chest, her heart beating against her skin so loud, they both heard it.

Marinette looked down at him nervously. Her facial expressions was blank, her cheeks red with worry that he'd realize where he was and leave her again.

She could already feel her arms tightening around him.

Adrien looked up at her drowsily. He shifted, and carefully moved up more, placing his head back on her chest.

"Marinette..." He spoke softly, causing her heart to skip a beat once more.

Marinette breathed out looking at him, she shifted into the pillows, attempting to get warm.

Adrien responded, his leg slowly tangling into hers. Marinette bit her lip as the skin of his thigh brushed carefully against her core. Marinette trembled at the sudden realization that they were both still naked.

Adrien breathed evenly, his eyes opened slightly as his head continued to rest against her chest.

"I'm sorry..." Marinette breathed, her voice cracking. She ran her fingers through his hair, her face pressing against his forehead.

"I'm so sorry..." She breathed closing her eyes.

Adrien simply tensed, listening to her words before he looked up once more.

"I wasn't wearing a condom..." He whispered.

Marinette looked at him before nodding. She continued to brush her fingers through his hair.

"I think we'll be okay..." She breathed. Adrien looked at her a bit more before he rested his head against her chest. Marinette held him closer to her. She trembled at the thought of losing him again.

She didn't know what he was planning, but she didn't want this moment to end.

"I thought you left..." She whispered, her voice trailing off.

They both listened as Louis continued to giggle off in the distance.

Adrien sighed, his thumbs massaging circles in her hips briefly.

"I did... But only to check on Louis. You were asleep by the time I came back." He breathed. "I didn't realize that I tired you out quickly afterwards." He replied thoughtfully.

Marinette chuckled softly, her fingers slowly traveling down his face. Adrien shifted so that his face met hers.

"I'm sorry..." She spoke softly, once more.

Adrien looked at her, he touched her face softly.

"I'm sorry, too." He replied apprehensively. Marinette closed her eyes as Adrien leaned closer.

Her body trembled as he kissed her lips firmly, his thigh still pressed between her legs.

"You have to tell Nathanaël, Marinette. Poor kid seems lost. You've postponed this for far too long." Adrien spoke, still remaining still against her.

Marinette felt a drop in her stomach at his words.

She had forgotten about Nathanaël's feelings for a moment. She was well aware that Adrien was right. She needed to fill Nathanaël in on all the details... Well... Not all the details.

She nodded, her hands slowly running down the nape of his neck. She leaned up to kiss him eagerly. He replied back softly, his arms wrapping around her waist.

He tugged at her shirt playfully before he pulled away thoughtfully.

Marinette gasped, her arms wrapping around him, as he tried to slip out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked almost panicking.

Adrien looked at her, his hands sliding against hers.

"We can't stay in bed all day" he spoke softly.

Marinette pouted her bottom lip.

"Are you sure?" She whined.

Adrien snickered turning his head to playfully bite her arm, which immediately made her withdraw.

"Yeah... So think fast." He responded with a sly smirk before yanking the blanket off of her playfully.

Marinette's eyes widened as she was exposed. She immediately covered herself, her face deepened to a tomato red.

"Adrien!" She squealed, just as Adrien wrapped the blanket around himself and started to hop away.

Tikki sat by Louis who watched the two giggle around like teenagers.

Plagg, who was napping behind the computer screen groaned with frustration at all the noise.

Marinette reached for her ladybug pyjama shirt. She slid it on, remaining completely braless and free of underwear underneath.

She rolled off the bed, tripping over her own feet as she attempted to run after Adrien.

Adrien remained determined, even hoisting the blanket up past his feet as he headed towards the bathroom.

"I call dibs!" Marinette called, her eyes fixated on the open bathroom door leaving view of the shower inside.

Adrien snickered.

"Not if I get there first."

Marinette bit her bottom lip as she leaped, her body flinging against the blanket, slowing Adrien down as he dragged her along from the train of the blanket.

Marinette staggered as she gripped on his leg causing him to stumble over for the most part.

Marinette wrapped her legs around him as she slowly climbed over him.

Adrien clenched his teeth as he used all of his strength to roll over.

Marinette gasped as she was suddenly flipped to her back.

Adrien scurried away, the blanket getting caught on to Marinette's pyjama shirt, pulling it over her head, exposing herself embarrassingly to Tikki and Louis who both watched in horror.

Tikki gasped, closing her eyes and attempting to cover Louis' eyes.

Marinette screeched, pulling her shirt over her body, her face turning back into a deep shade of red.

Her horror was echoed by Adrien's laughter as he made it just towards the door.

Determined, Marinette staggered, despite the soreness between her legs. She jumped on his back. Adrien dropped the blanket in the hallway, tumbling into the bathroom with a grunt.

Marinette gasped as he toppled over. She kicked the door closed as she stood up, leaving Adrien to struggle getting on his feet.

Marinette pulled off her shirt, and jumped into the shower triumphly.

"I win!" She teased as she switched on the water. She shuddered at the warm as it splayed across her skin.

She wasn't sure why she was surprised, but she gasped just as Adrien stepped inside with her.

She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her carefully.

She smiled softly as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He looked at her, his green eyes almost burning through her skin.

Although the two seemed a bit carefree and in love like starcrossed teenaged lovers, Marinette could still sense a bit of tense between the two of them. Marinette pressed her lips together as she looked at him apprehensively.

"A-are you s-still mad at me?" She asked nervously, looking up at him.

It was funny how a little over a year ago, the roles were switched. Marinette was always the one pushing away. He was the one running after her. In a twisted sense she was getting a taste of what he went through.

Adrien sighed remaining still for a brief moment before he reached over for the wash cloth. Marinette shuddered as he slowly began to wash her lower back thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't say mad..." His voice trailed off as he began to run up her spine.

Marinette bit her lip.

"Then...what would you call it?" Marinette asked with a raised brow.

Adrien chuckled, as he led her under the shower head.

Marinette started to rinse the soap of herself before she returned the favor, washing him, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Just... A little frustrated. I'll get over it though." He explained, stepping back under the showerhead.

Marinette looked at him with a grimace.

"B-but you know that I'm sorry..." She breathed, looking down.

Adrien nodded, his face slowly contorted into slight irritation.

"Yes, love. I know you're sorry. It just doesn't change the fact that he kissed you. I can't get that image out of my head." He grunted.

Marinette swallowed hard, nodding as her hair fell heavy against her cheeks and neck.

She turned around, her spirit suddenly dropping as she felt a stone of heaviness in her chest. She tried to concentrate on finishing up. It had gotten quiet in there with Adrien, and her anxiety started to build up.

Adrien seemed to sense that, and so he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck softly as he held her close.

"It was even a surprise to me. I was just going to pull away when you came in..." She whispered timidly.

Adrien pulled back slightly, his brows furrowing. Marinette sighed in satisfaction as she finally said what she had to about the situation.

"I like Nathanaël as a friend. You hold a different pedestal... You're my love, my kitty cat...you're also my son's father." Marinette continued.

Adrien remained still as he listened to her words. He slowly relaxed in her with a heavy sigh.

"I guess I should have thought about it earlier before I acted the way I did..." He breathed. "But it still doesn't change that you should have told him. It makes me feel like...you're ashamed of me and Louis." Adrien explained.

Marinette gulped, immediately whipping around to face him.

"Adrien!" She screeched. "Why would you think something like that?" She asked, her voice cracking, her heart beating in her chest.

He looked at her with wide eyes as she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his.

Adrien closed his eyes as they kissed briefly.

"I'll make it right... I promise." She breathed before she leaned forward and kissed him again.

Adrien closed his eyes once more, kissing her back.

The kiss remained tender and soft, her hand remaining on his cheek. Adrien breathed Into the kiss, his hand slowly touching her waist.

Marinette continued to kiss him tenderly, the taste of him wiping away all of the bad thoughts that plagued to the surface.

She whimpered slightly at the coolness of the bathroom wall tile as she was pressed tightly against it.

Round three?

Marinette grinned at the thought, Adrien carefully lifted her up as Marinette wrapped her legs around his waist.

The veins in his neck displaying as he craned his neck to kiss her carefully.

Marinette breathed in softly as she subtly moved her hips against him.

Adrien occasionally gave in, but more often then not he'd snap out and attempt to keep their friction to a minimum while holding the kiss steady and soft.

Marinette slowly dug her fingers into his arms as she stubbornly moved her hips against his, smiling softly at the gratitude that pitched up the moment she retracted her hips.

Adrien groaned in frustration.

"Marinette... You're sore... I saw the way you were walking, this isn't a good idea." Adrien breathed heavily into her mouth.

Marinette sighed, as all she heard was their breathing and the pitter patter of water splaying from the showerhead.

"No, no. It's fine. I'll be okay. I promise." She shook, her voice trembling as well.

Adrien remained adamant.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea. It sounds like a better plan for another day." He explained, just as he contemplated drawing away.

The thing was that he just didn't want to. He enjoyed being this close to her, he loved kissing her the way he was at that very moment.

Marinette kissed him briefly.

"Please?" She asked, her bottom lip trembling.

Adrien looked at her, inwardly contradicting himself. He wanted to just take her right there without hesitation, but he didn't want to hurt her. He knew that their last romp had already made her sore. She was already walking funny, he didn't want to lose himself and make matters worse.

"I just...don't know..." He replied, looking into her eyes once more.

Marinette sighed, her cheeks turning pink with frustration.

"Fine...then I'll do it myself." She retorted.

Adrien glared at her, before he could react or register what was even happening, Marinette pushed her hips into his, her legs crossing at his lower back.

Adrien's breath threw off as he was pulled into her warmth. The pleasure ran shocks down his spine and in his legs.

Marinette shook, her teeth holding her lip tightly as she felt him collide with her. He wasn't kidding, she really was sore. She shifted as she ran her hand through his hair.

Adrien cursed silently, as Marinette held on to his shoulders.

They couldn't stop now.

"Go slow..." Marinette breathed, kissing his temple.

Adrien breathed evenly as he leaned up, catching her lips.

With a soft nod, Adrien slowly began moving. Marinette gasped softly at each movement he made into her.

This wasn't anything like their last encounter. While their last one was hastily done with pent up emotion, this one was a lot more patient, and gentle.

Adrien's hands dipped to the bottom of her legs, his fingers thoughtfully massaging her skin.

Marinette held on to him tightly, her body slightly trembling as they were carefully joined. Both Marinette and Adrien wasn't sure how much more they could take. She appreciated his thoughtful and gentle demeanor. Her eyes closed as he kissed her collar softly, the water around them only making her much more warm. Her legs remained wrapped around him as the skin of his hips brushed against her inner thighs carefully.

Marinette could feel most of her soreness subsiding, and she allowed herself to slip into a sea of bliss.

Adrien followed suit, his face almost buried into her neck, as his legs burned and his spine tingled. He continuously brushed the sensitive nerves deep within her as he let out a soft broken moan into her skin.

He shuddered as her fingers slowly brushed through his hair, her fingertips eventually leading up to the soft skin on his neck.

Marinette carefully held his face, moving it to hers. Adrien smiled dreamily as he leaned down and kissed her. Their lips helding their own but remaining soft. Their eyes remained closed even as he pulled away.

Adrien carefully pushed his hips up a little too firmly, making Marinette whimper.

Her hands clenched on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. "I can never get used to it." He rubbed his nose on hers, his eyes half closed, as he blushed deeply.

Marinette shook her head, slipping her hand into his.

"I-it's okay... P-please keep going." She stuttered softly. She couldn't help but to inwardly laugh at herself. She couldn't help the way her voice sounded so casual during that last statement, almost as if she was giving him permission to continue talking during a coffee date.

Her fingers tightened around his, as he pressed their hands against the tiled bathroom shower wall.

Marinette shifted as her free hand held the base of his back as he pushed his hips softly into hers.

Marinette felt herself growing closer and closer to her release. Adrien remained calm under her hips. He could hear the small squeaks she made in his ear, and it made his muscles ache.

Marinette bit her lip as she whimpered.

"Adrien..." She cried

"Marinette..." His voice echoed hers.

In a split moment they were no longer two people.

They were a single entity, a fragile and powerful soul as they remained joined while suddenly falling down from their high.

Marinette couldn't be so much happier in her life, and Adrien couldn't feel so much ecstasy in one shot.

They remained still as she felt his release once more.

Her legs tightened before they suddenly went limp.

Adrien placed her back down, but soon gave out himself, his legs tired from his powerful release.

Marinette leaned against the wall, as Adrien rested his face at her hip.

Marinette drowned out the sound of the shower, her hands resting on the top of Adrien's head.

Adrien smiled as he began to kiss the tender skin of her thigh. He feathered kisses down towards her knee and back up. He remained still at her hip where he smiled into her skin.

Marinette breathed out a small laugh as she continued to run her fingers through his wet hair.

"D-does this mean we're back together?" Marinette asked curiously, her voice strained from being out of breath.

Adrien snickered, looking up at her with his Chat Noir smirk before he broke out in another small fit of laughter.

Marinette blushed as she laughed too.

Perhaps that was a bit of a silly question.

"Marinette...if this didn't seal the deal, then I have no idea what will." He breathed, a small hint of laughter in it.

Marinette carefully, reached down, helping him up carefully. His face meeting hers in a swift motion. Marinette looked up at him, smiling through her blush.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when he gave her a small but firm kiss.

"Tomato head." He teased.

Marinette chuckled, her blush only deepening as he teased her for her flushed face.

A/N: Here's a small fluffy chapter. Sorry about the delay in the update, I had to practice my tournoquet technique for school, with my learning French for my trip to Paris. Dx. Also this chapter is also placed just to remind some of my confused readers that Marinette is on a contraception plan that Adrien is aware of. It was in chapter 1 and 4, I'm sorry for the confusion guys! I'm a poophead. Plus, I'm a super fan girl. I had a super talented artist draw me being saved by Chat Noir, and now it is my icon.

I love you guys!

-Kate ❤


	12. Chapter 12

-ADRIEN-

"Daddy no! No, no, no, no!" Louis demanded as he continuously pulled away, his head turned as his mucus began bubbling through his nose.

Adrien chuckled.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Your mother will kill me." He spoke softly, as he held Louis by the back of his head.

Louis groaned in frustration and kicked his legs as Adrien pulled the soft tissue to his nose and began to wipe off his nose.

Adrien sighed with a calm smile as he tried to clean his sons face, who seemed to absolutely hate it.

Adrien couldn't help but to inwardly smile at the sudden nostalgia. He could remember the many times he gave his mother a hard time wiping his nose.

Adrien snickered at that thought. It must've ran in the family. Although Louis looked significantly like him, with a splash of Marinette here and there, he was his own little person. Adrien couldn't fathom how incredulous this was. He and Marinette had created a significant life together, someone who he never knew they both could love so much. Louis had his own personality, his own likes, his own voice, his parents features he brought his own unique aspects to.

Adrien continued to sit on the floor in front of Louis in Marinette's room. Louis' nose and cheeks slightly red as he was just finished cleaning his face.

"Daa, mean. Daa, mean..." Louis pouted, his blue orbs bubbling at Adrien.

Adrien gasped a little dramatically as he raised a brow and looked at his son.

"Thats mean? There's no way" he chuckled softly at his son, who continued to look at him with disapproval.

Adrien leaned closer to his son with a small smile.

"How about we play a game? Would that make things better?" He asked in a soft whisper.

Louis froze slightly. Adrien knew that Louis liked games, and that he especially couldn't pass up a game with his father.

Louis clasped his hands together, flashing him a smile that looked so much like Chat Noir's silly smile, it almost scared him.

Adrien composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Okay, buddy. Where's your eyes?" He asked.

Louis immediately placed the tip of his finger next to his blue orbs that almost looked like bubbles.

Adrien nodded in approval.

"Good job buddy. Now where's your nose?" He asked soon after with a raised brow.

"Noooose..." Louis hummed as he pressed his finger to the tip of his nose.

Adrien nodded with a soft clap.

"Excellent. Now where's your mouth?" He asked.

"Ahhh" Louis hummed as he hooked his finger to the edge of his mouth.

Adrien chuckled as he tugged Louis' hand away from his mouth, and placing him on his lap.

"Thats right." He spoke softly, hugging the little one.

Adrien looked up, as he heard a slight movement on the roof. Louis looked up at ladybug, who slowly climbed down from the window shaft, landing on the bed.

"Streets are clear." She breathed as she climbed down, apprehensively approaching both Louis and Adrien.

Adrien couldn't help but to feel a little dizzy. It had been awhile since he saw her in her ladybug costume, and he had to admit that it was definitely a site for sore eyes.

Adrien slightly shook his head, snapping out of his trance.

"Woah, woah, woah..." Adrien clicked in disapproval.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his expression firm, his brow raised.

Ladybug paused just as she looked at them, her eyes wide as they flickered between Adrien and a very excited Louis.

"W-what?" She asked, feeling utterly confused.

"What?" Adrien mimicked.

"Miss, I don't want to confuse Louis with our alter egos. We should wait until he's older." Adrien explained, attempting to mimic her voice, by pitching it.

Ladybug sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Aw come on, he's excited to see me." Ladybug cooed.

Adrien looked at Louis who began to whine, reaching his arms out towards ladybug.

"Momma..." He whimpered opening both his hands.

Adrien sighed, looking at Louis who seemed eager to be held by Marinette.

"Take off your transformation first..."Adrien spoke adamantly. "We're not going through the whole double standard thing." He sighed.

Marinette bit her lip, withholding her giggle.

There was a pink flash, that seemed to reflect against Louis' face as he watched his mother.

"I think he's hungry." Adrien spoke thoughtfully. He carefully bounced Louis off of his knee as Marinette crouched down with them.

She folded her legs neatly as she reached out to Louis.

Louis immediately leaped into Marinette's arm and pressed his face against her neck.

"I'll try to heat something up, but I'm not sure what he's in the mood for." Adrien yawned, running a hand through his hair.

Marinette carefully cradled Louis in her arms as if he was a newborn.

"I got it covered." She whispered looking down at her son with a small smile.

Adrien watched her with a raised brow as she shifted, lifting her shirt and pressing Louis against her chest.

Louis took a while before latching on and slowly calming down.

Adrien looked at her, his arms folding thoughtfully.

"I thought you weren't going to breastfeed him anymore..." Adrien stated apprehensively with a small smile.

Marinette ran her fingers through Louis' hair, and carefully rocked him. She closed her eyes as she snuggled close to her boy.

"I know..." She breathed, looking up at Adrien almost sheepishly.

"I just really miss the bonding." She admitted. "There's nothing like it."

Adrien looked at Marinette with a warm smile.

"I would imagine so." He said, feeling warm just by having his family near.

Adrien scooted closer to her, leaning his head on her shoulder, and closed his eyes.

Louis had continued to close his eyes as he fed. Marinette held him closer, closing her eyes along with the others. Together, they all bonded with one another.

-MARINETTE-

Marinette shivered.

The classroom was a lot colder than usual, and she couldn't tell why. She almost wished she had brought the sweater she wore to hide her pregnancy. Thinking about it now, she realized how warm it was. She could use one.

Adrien hadn't sat in his usual seat just yet, his eyes fixed on her so blatantly and firm it almost scared her.

His pupils were incredibly small, and his arms folded tightly against his chest as he glared at her.

Marinette winced, her hand running down her arms as she looked up to see Nathanaël. Nathanaël didn't even notice Adrien as he waved warmly to Marinette.

Marinette couldn't help but to smile at his gesture, her body feeling warm and welcomed by him. Despite everything that had happened, he was still her friend. She wanted to keep him around. She smiled as she waved back shyly.

She couldn't bring herself to look at Adrien just yet, his glare of jealousy frightened her incredulously.

She kept her eyes down at her paper, as Adrien took his seat. The personal essays of their projects were due, and just about most of her class had their final typed essays placed neatly in a pile in front of them.

Alya seemed pretty ecstatic that the project was just about done. Unlike Nino, she felt completely ready for the presentation. Marinette felt pretty confident in hers as well. Her and Nathanaël had a pretty good hand at drawing, so the templates came out brilliantly. With a little help from Max, they were both able to get their own designs on the digital screen and saved on a hard drive.

Marinette grew excited. The dance only grew closer and closer, and she was almost positive she had Adrien wrapped around her finger. She was going to get him there one way another.

She had hoped that Nathanaël would have still wanted to go, even after what she had to tell him.

Marinette jumped as she felt her phone buzz in her bag.

Nino looked back at Marinette briefly, while Adrien remained locked in place.

Marinette gave Alya a sheepish grin as she stared at her friend strangely.

Marinette carefully slid her phone out of her pocket. Before the teacher could notice she swiped her fingers across the screen.

Nathanaël:

Meet me after class, I have something for you.

Marinette pressed her lips together as she read the text. She could feel a heavy stone in her stomach at the words. She could only imagine what it was, but whatever the case was, she couldn't avoid him any longer. He needed to know about her relationship with Adrien, and the child that they have.

Marinette fidgeted in her seat. She waited impatiently as Miss. Bustier started her lecture. She couldn't even remember when they had started the first two presentations. Alya and Rose went first. Poor Nino, and Chloé went next. Marinette felt anxious as Adrien and Sabrina went after. Unlike the first two, Marinette leaned in closely listening to the research that they both gathered and presented.

Marinette leaned on her elbow as she watched Adrien thoughtfully. He looked to most of the class while presenting, he kept his eyes off of Nathanaël specifically.

Chloé seemed to grow more and more impatient, as the presentations were drawing out longer than expected. Sabrina looked as awkward as Adrien did as they spoke to the classroom about their assigned fairytale.

Marinette looked at the clock, just as the two finished. Miss Bustier sat at her desk as she began to write down their grades.

The lights flickered on in a matter of moments, and Marinette breathed out thoughtfully. She didn't have to present today. She hated going up in front of the class. She was awkward enough as is. She watched as Adrien went back to his desk and began to gather his things. They were dismissed on a lunch break, but Marinette and Adrien didn't plan on coming back to finish. Louis had a doctor's appointment later in the day, and they both were excused.

Marinette flicked her fingers through her bangs before the class started to file out.

Marinette looked at Nathanaël with a nervous smile. Nathanaël stayed put as she held up a finger, subtly following Adrien out of the classroom.

Adrien waited outside of the classroom doors, his hands stuffed into his pockets as Marinette approached him.

Adrien looked at her apprehensively as she stood in front of him.

Marinette kept her gaze away from him as he didn't utter a word.

"I'm going to tell him..." Her voice trailed off.

Adrien continued to glare at her.

"I'm going to get Louis. We'll be at the place des vosges waiting, try to be as quick as you could." Adrien sighed. She could sense that he was nervous to leave her alone with him again. She didn't blame him, especially after what he saw the last time he had left them alone.

Marinette pressed her lips together and nodded.

"You got it." She breathed, immediately spinning on her heels and almost walking away.

She was stopped abruptly when Adrien slowly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back thoughtfully.

"I know you hate this...but just pretend that I didn't, okay?" He mused softly as he looked at her with a smile.

"W-what?" Marinette asked, her brow puckering in confusion, as he slowly pulled her back.

Marinette relaxed as his lips pressed against hers firmly. She closed her eyes, lightly touching his face before pulling away. She smiled at him sheepishly.

"Someone could see us..." Her voice trailing off.

Adrien blinked at her before nodding and clearing his throat.

"I'd better get going." He sighed, as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets. "I'll meet you at the there, okay?"

Marinette nodded, tucking her arms behind her back. She watched briefly as Adrien waved awkwardly He seemed hesitant as he climbed down the stairs.

Marinette couldn't help but to feel a little guilty at that, but she had other things to worry about.

Marinette turned, breathing in softly as she tried to gather her nerves. With a gulp, she thoughtfully walked into the classroom.

Nathanaël sat in the chair beside her usual seat where Alya usually sat. He looked up with a nervous smile as Marinette hesitantly approached her usual seat. She sat beside him, her eyes catching on to a piece of folded paper Nathanaël seemed to hold carefully.

Marinette pressed her lips together as she looked up at Nathanaël.

"I-I made this for you." He stuttered, sliding the paper over to her.

Marinette breathed nervously as she smiled, taking it softly.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" She asked timidly.

Nathanaël chuckled.

"Open it."

Marinette looked at him blankly before she nodded, slowly unfolding the paper.

She could immediately feel the blush that rose to her cheeks as it revealed an incredibly detailed, colored and shaded hand drawn picture of Marinette. Her eyes widened as she examined the drawing.

She looked up at him, her cheeks still flushed.

"I-Is this me?" She asked, almost breathless.

Nathanaël chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah. Do you like it?"

Marinette couldn't speak, she continued to look at the photo in awe.

It was incredible. She couldn't draw like this even if her life depended on it.

"I-it's unbelievable, Nathanaël. This is absolutely gorgeous, I love it." She breathed out, her body still feeling flushed.

Nathanaël shifted in his seat, a sense of pride radiating off of him, it almost made Marinette giggle.

Marinette could feel her heart drop suddenly. She couldn't stay long, she needed to feed Louis, and grab something to eat before taking the little one to the doctor. She had to make this confrontation quick. She didn't want Adrien to suspect that she was lying or leading Nathanaël on once more.

Marinette shifted as she swallowed hard. She clutched her phone in her hand as she brought her gaze towards Nathanaël.

"Actually...there's something you should know." Marinette breathed.

Nathanaël flickered his eyes back towards Marinette. He raised a brow curiously.

"What is it?"

Marinette tapped her fingers on the desk as she placed her phone beside the photo Nathanaël had drawn for her.

"I...probably didn't make this clear...before we started hanging out and stuff..." She started, her throat feeling tight.

Nathanaël waited patiently, his face expressionless as she spoke.

"I'm...in a serious relationship... With Adrien Agreste." She finished.

Nathanaël didn't move, he looked at her briefly before he pulled his gaze back down towards the photo he drew.

Marinette twisted her hands together nervously as she waited for a response.

Nathanaël breathed evenly as he shifted.

"That doesn't mean anything. Whose to say that won't change within the next month?" He mused.

Marinette felt her chest tighten as she shot him a glare. Her fists tightened with slight irritation before she breathed out, calming herself.

"Nathanaël...it won't change." She replied, slowly unlocking her phone. She smiled at the photo of Louis who was her current wallpaper.

She thoughtfully slid the phone over to Nathanaël, whose eyes immediately trailed down to the screen.

"What is this? Adrien's baby picture?" He asked with a chuckle, a small hint of jealousy and mocking in his voice.

Marinette slightly winced at the firmness in his voice before she straightened up to look at him.

"Nathanaël...this is my son, Louis." She explained.

Nathanaël's face immediately dropped, the color suddenly drained from his face as he tried to hold on to her words.

His eyes remained glued to her phone screen. He picked it up to get a better look.

Marinette shifted and bit her lip.

"Wait...your son?"Nathanaël asked in disbelief, his eyes examining the phone screen.

Marinette nodded, her eyes blinking as he couldn't see her due to his current distraction to her son. "Yes, he is my son. His name is 's him in the photo, not Adrien." Marinette confirmed.

Nathanaël's eyes widened as he took in the baby's appearance. The wheels in his head started to turn rapidly in his head.

"But...He looks just like..." His voice trailed off.

Marinette sighed, she looked at the clock and tapped her foot.

"Nathanaël, we'll talk more about this later. I don't have much time" she spoke apologetically.

She reached over, carefully sliding the phone out from his palm.

She stood up, slipping her bag on to her shoulders.

Nathanaël looked up at Marinette in a daze.

"I'll call you tonight." She spoke carefully, she looked at him with a grimace before she rushed out of the room.

Nathanaël watched as she left, his eyes trailing to the hand drawing she left behind.

He rubbed the side of his face with a grimace as his chest throbbed.

Marinette made it into the place des vosges in a matter of moments.

Adrien Sat on the bench carefully bouncing Louis on his lap.

He looked up with a small smile upon seeing his girlfriend.

"Did you tell him?" He asked, as Louis began fussing for his mother.

Marinette nodded as she sat beside Adrien, taking Louis into her arms.

"Yeah..." She breathed, "I feel like a monster." She muttered, looking at Adrien.

Adrien hung his arm around her, his free hand rubbing his temple.

"It's better than leading him on." His voice trailed off. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Marinette."

Marinette looked at Adrien, her frown still pulling at the edges of her mouth. She switched her gaze back towards Louis who squirmed.

Knowing the cue, Adrien reached over towards the blanket he had in the baby bag he had packed for the appointment.

Marinette sighed, feeling slightly thankful.

"I just hope you're right." She breath, wrapping the blanket around Louis' head, as she cradled him.

Adrien nodded, leaning closer to wipe Louis' nose as Marinette shifted. She pulled the neck of her shirt down, guiding Louis to latch on. She wrapped the blanket over once more as she began to feed him.

"It'll be fine, Marinette. At least you two could still be friends..." He spoke thoughtfully as he finished cleaning Louis' nose. Louis simply whined, looking up at Adrien briefly before he hid away in Marinette's chest.

Marinette nodded, keeping her eyes on Louis as she contemplated.

Adrien leaned over, placing the used napkin in the trash before he slightly leaned into Marinette.

His eyes trailed up subtly and he tensed.

Marinette could sense this, as she slowly looked at Adrien.

Adrien simply looked straight ahead, his expression slightly hardened.

Confused, Marinette followed his gaze. She gasped, immediately bringing the blanket closer to her chest, as she covered Louis and herself.

Nathanaël glared at Marinette and Adrien, his expression displaying that of disbelief as he witnessed Adrien sitting beside Marinette, and Marinette holding a small child and breastfeeding him.

Marinette looked at Nathanaël with a grimace as he spun around, his hands clenched, and his bag bouncing fiercely as he stormed away from the scene as quickly as possible.

Marinette followed him with her eyes, a heavy feeling of guilt building in her chest.


	13. Chapter 13

-MARINETTE-

Marinette could feel her muscles ache, as she let out a raspy sigh.

She went straight head first into the mattress. Her cheeks were hot and red, and her skin dampened with sweat.

Adrien soon fell beside her, his body in the exact state as hers.

Marinette groaned as she turned to her side, her eyes glossy and dazed as she tried to catch her breath, attempting to recuperate at what they had just finished.

Adrien hung his arm over his forehead briefly as he did the same, attempting to even out his breathing.

"Marinette..." He breathed with a smile and turned to his side to face her.

Marinette bit her lip with a blush as she looked at him.

"Do we have time for another?" He asked with a cheeky grin and leaned over to lazily drape his legs through hers.

Marinette held the nape of his neck as he rested his head on her chest.

"I don't think so." She breathed. "We've been at this non-stop. We should give it a rest." She chuckled.

Adrien chuckled along side her. Marinette seemed to be in better moods since they've started their constant romps. It was a lot of fun, not to mention benefiting on both parts. Marinette was indeed content in that department. The moments after was what brought them two together. They'd have interesting conversations, they'd hold each other, maybe sneak a smooch or two. It was all Marinette could have ever asked for.

"I'll say." Adrien breathed, pulling Marinette out of her train of thought.

"The only time we ever get a baby sitter during a quick lunch break and we passed up sleeping or eating to do this." He laughed, slowly sitting up.

Marinette sat up with him, pulling the blanket to her chest.

She really didn't want to go back to school. She was worried that she'd bump into Nathanaël. She hadn't talked to him since their last encounter three days ago. Despite the many times she's called him or texted him, she still had yet to receive a response.

She had walked by him a few times at school, but he simply shrugged off her greets as if they weren't anything to be bothered.

Of course this confused Marinette. She understood that he was hurting, but she couldn't help but to feel that she had been duped along the way.

Marinette slid out of bed carefully. Adrien held still as Marinette tried to climb over him. She blushed as he laughed quietly as she briefly straddled him, and then finally made it off the bed.

She turned to him, her eyes wide with excitement as she gave him a genuine smile.

"Want to head for a quick shower, kitty?"

Adrien looked at her, nearly drooling before he sheepishly scampered behind her.

Later that day in school Marinette became fidgety.

Alya giggled as Marinette had a hard time sitting still.

Nathanaël sat a few desks behind them, looking at the folded piece of paper of the drawing he had made of Marinette.

"Whats wrong with you? Why are you so antsy?" Alya giggled.

Marinette shrugged, the blush creeping up on her face as she bit her lip and looked down.

Alya raised a brow teasingly.

"You don't know?" She teased. "Just what exactly did you do when you left with Adrien for lunch break?" She asked slyly, poking Marinette in the shoulder playfully.

Marinette shied away with a snicker.

"Shhh" she hissed blushing profusely.

Alya continued to poke her playfully.

"Are you sore, Marinette? Daytime romps with Adrien?" She teased once more with a harsh whisper.

Marinette giggled, softly pushing Alya. She tensed as she hard a snap, Alya looked back at Marinette before looking up again.

Marinette followed her gaze with a sigh, as Nathanaël stood up abruptly from his seat.

He began to storm out of the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" Miss Bustier spoke softly turning away from the desk in the front of the classroom.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom... I'll be right back." He sighed, his fists clenched.

Marinette looked at him with a grimace. He looked angry and hurt, and the way his demeanor was, she could tell that he had heard the small girl talk she was just having with Alya.

If only he had let her talk to him. She grew tired of him ignoring her, that she eventually gave up. However, it didn't stop her from feeling the guilt. She didn't mean to put him through so much hell. The least she wanted to attain was his friendship. He was important to her whether he noticed it or not.

Miss Bustier sighed and nodded before she turned and started to stack the papers on her desk.

Adrien's eyes followed Nathanaël as he exited the classroom. He turned briefly to Marinette, who seemed just as worried as he was.

Marinette tensed. She wasn't sure just how many times the same victim could be akumatized, but she wasn't up to finding out.

Alya shook her head as she too watched as Nathanaël storm out of the classroom.

"Looks like someone still has a crush..." She spoke thoughtfully.

Marinette slowly sunk into herself, almost wanting to disappear. This was all her fault.

Miss. Bustier slowly turned towards her desk, reading the paper briefly before she started her class.

In the last three days Marinette was able to get her presentation down with Nathanaël. It was the only time she got to speak with him. Other than that he wouldn't utter two words to her. Those two were the most awkward as ever during the entire presentation.

Marinette thanked her lucky stars that it was over and done with and that she didn't actually pee on herself from her overwhelming nerves.

Marinette doodled on the paper as the class went on. She occasionally drew a few designs for baby Louis, as well as little outfits for when he was older.

He was starting to speak in full sentences and Marinette grew excited with the process. Her and Adrien were doing a pretty good job in raising their son.

Marinette occasionally looked up, glaring at the back of Adrien's head.

She'd sometimes tug at his hair, earning a few giggles from Alya as Adrien simply ignored his girlfriend tugging at his head. He was in the front of the classroom, he didn't want the teacher to notice.

Marinette looked up, her face slowly forming into a grimace as Nathanaël slowly emerged back into the classroom.

She cleared her throat as her eyes connected with his briefly before he sat back down in to his seat.

Nathanaël looked at the drawing solemnly, his chest aching. His eyes flickered back up to Marinette, only to find her already staring at him.

He immediately looked away. The image was already in his head. He could still see her with Adrien, as well as her son. It had been three days, and Nathanaël couldn't wrap the concept around his head. He could still see the image of the baby. He looked almost exactly like Adrien, but with Marinette's blue eyes and lips. He clenched his fists in frustration.

Why him?

Why did it always have to be Adrien?

Why couldn't she at least given him a chance? Nathanaël breathed in sharply, his blood almost boiling in pure rage at the sight of those two.

Adrien always got everything he wanted, a typical pretty boy that every girl oggled over. Just for once, why couldn't he be that guy?

-ADRIEN-

Adrien was already feeling tired. He really just wanted to go home and nap. He could sense the anger radiating off of Nathanaël from where he stood. Adrien really just wanted to avoid the kid.

He didn't want to make matters worse. Everything was already as bad as it was. Adrien started to tap the desk, as Marinette began to playfully tug at his hair.

He folded his arms and leaned forward, snickering at her whines as she attempted to reach forward and tug at his hair some more.

With no luck she sighed and leaned back into her seat.

As Miss. Bustier turned to collect her sheets of paper Adrien quickly turned around, sticking his tongue out at Marinette and then turned straight ahead before the teacher could notice.

Alya giggled just as Marinette gasped. Adrien snickered a bit more as she started to kick the back of his seat.

Adrien started smiling like a doofus. Marinette huffing and puffing while kicking his seat only amused him. Her and Louis acted almost the same. Almost two different faces, but with similiar personalities. Sure Louis acted like Adrien sometimes, but most of the times he was spontaneous, and silly just like his mother, and just like his father. It was all too fascinating to him.

Adrien's green eyes flickered straight up to the clock right above the teachers desk.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to cover today..." Miss. Bustier spoke softly.

"I guess class is dismissed. Anyone who's interested in the fairytale dance or is interesting in volunteering for decors, please sign up immediately on the sheets by the desk." She informed.

During her sentence majority of the students had already stood up, filing out of the classroom that she had to talk over the noise.

Nino stood up and stretched, a series of snaps traveling down his spine as he yawned.

"Alright bro. I might head to the movies with Alya. Do you want to come with?" Nino rasped, slipping his bag over his shoulder.

Adrien shook his head softly.

"I can't...there's really no time. I'm a father now." He admitted sheepishly. "Marinette and Louis come first. Plus her parents have babysat at least ten times for us. I don't want it to start becoming tedious in case if we really need them." Adrien explained.

Nino breathed out, his body slumped forward with disappointment.

"Are you sure?" He asked, almost hoping that it'll somehow change.

Adrien nodded subtly.

"I'm pretty positive."

Alya and Marinette slowly made their way towards the classroom exit.

"Alya and I are going to the girls room" Marinette, spoke softly.

"We'll meet you guys out front." Alya, interjected, grabbing Marinette's shoulders before leading her out of the classroom.

Nino and Adrien nodded, jolting their chins as the girls left out of the class and to the bathroom.

Nino brought his gaze back up towards Adrien with a grimace.

"Well, if you ever change your mind...just text me." He breathed, holding out his fist.

Adrien gave him a wistful smile as he bumped his fist. Nino returned the smile before exiting the classroom slowly.

Adrien watched carefully as he exited. He sighed as he slowly stood up. He yawned as he began sliding his bag over his shoulder, and he thoughtfully stepped down from his desk area.

Feeling a presence right behind him, Adrien tensed. His heart raced as he felt something wrapping tightly around his wrist.

Adrien instantly snapped back, his eyes locking on to a pair of clammy hands grasping on to his wrist.

Adrien immediately snapped his gaze up at Nathanaël who seemed just as much as a nervous wreck as he was.

"Nathanaël... What are you doing?" Adrien asked firmly, his pupils growing smaller.

Nathanaël pressed his lips together, his chest heaving as he tried to steady his breathing.

Adrien still kinda felt bad for the kid. He was almost too awkward not to try and empathize.

"Y-you don't deserve her..." Nathanaël spoke hoarsely.

Adrien had no words, he simply glared as Nathanaël as his own fists clenched.

"Are you out of your mind?" Adrien asked, in disbelief.

Nathanaël remained obdurate. He continued to leave both of his hands wrapped tightly against Adrien's wrist.

Nathanaël shook his head.

"Get off..." Adrien breathed, yanking his hand away from Nathanaël.

Nathanaël released his grip, glaring at Adrien as he awkwardly stumbled out of the classroom.

Adrien felt a shiver run down his spine.

That was a close one. He needed to get to Marinette quick.

This definitely was the start of something that didn't quite seem to fall in their favor.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and slow update. Homework literally has been kicking my ass BIG TIME especially for my A&P class. xD

Thank you for your patience my loves!


	14. Chapter 14

***MINOR NSFW WARNING DEPENDING ON PERCEPTION. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***

-MARINETTE-

Marinette rubbed her temples as she sat at her computer desk.

Louis was babbling, as Adrien held him carefully.

"This...is getting out of hand. I wasn't even aware that he liked me that much." Marinette sighed.

She couldn't wrap her head around the situation.

To even go as far as putting his hands on a friend, it almost made her scared and mad at the same time.

"Did he say anything about coming back?" Marinette asked nervously. She wasn't sure if Nathanaël would make an appearance, but she wish that he would. She wanted to finally talk to him.

Adrien shook his head.

"He didn't say much. I'm just worried that he'll blame me for everything. His anger seems targeted at me for some reason." Adrien explained.

Louis hummed, as he grabbed Adrien's thumbs and rubbed them against his cheeks in a fit of giggles.

Adrien and Marinette remained inhibited by their sons laughter as they tried to get their thoughts together.

"Just be careful... Please..." Adrien spoke softly.

Marinette looked up at Adrien with a grimace.

"A-are you leaving?" She asked, as Adrien placed Louis on the ground.

Louis immediately bounded to the other side of the room, digging into the pile of toys that he threw there from the chest downstairs.

Adrien sighed as he ran his fingers through the back of his head before nodding sheepishly.

"I'm just really close to getting our own place." He breathed. "I might be able to persuade father, but I haven't been seeing him much lately." He explained.

Marinette blushed a little at his words. The thought of living together with Adrien with their son made her body feel warm in such euphoria.

Marinette ran her fingers across her bangs and sighed thoughtfully.

"I'm going to take Louis to meet my father by the end of this week." Adrien finished, pulling Marinette out of her thoughts immediately.

"Y-you're going to w-what?" Marinette asked, standing up.

Adrien folded his arms.

"I'm bringing Louis to meet my father... I'm hoping that it'll persuade him somehow. If by miracle, my father sees the little one...he'll change." He sighed.

Marinette could sense the doubt In his voice. She couldn't blame him either.

She slowly approached him, brushing her fingers across her bangs.

"Are you sure? I don't want to expose Louis to neglect so early in age... No offense." Marinette sighed, approaching him thoughtfully and fixing his shirt.

Adrien sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. "None taken...but you've got to have a little faith in me." He spoke softly, his voice lowering to a low groan.

Marinette bit her lip, a blush immediately rushing into her skin as to how low his voice suddenly dipped.

She nodded, resting her hands on his chest.

"I have to go." He whispered. "Photo shoot."

Marinette shrugged, a sly smile on her face as she leaned forward and captured his lips. Adrien immediately complied. His eyes closed as he kissed her back delicately.

Marinette carefully grabbed his hands, placing them at her hips, as she angled her head occasionally, deepening the kiss before Adrien could even notice it. Adrien got lost in the kiss, his hands massaging against her hips softly, as he tasted her mouth effortlessly.

Marinette smiled against his lips as she pressed closer, her hands traveling through his hair and along his face.

Adrien breathed in between each movement of their heads. Marinette's heart pounded against her ribcage painfully. Her fingers knotted in his hair as she pulled his face closer.

Marinette could feel the heat rise in her skin and was actually quite surprised at how much a single kiss could bring so much out of her.

Adrien groaned, slowly pulling away as his overwhelming excitement pressed against her hip diligently.

He looked at her, his lips still flushed red at their rough kissing. Marinette bit her lip as the blush was apparent on his own cheeks.

"Why, Marinette, why?" He huffed.

Marinette stepped away.

"I'm sorry." She giggled softly. "Dont worry, I'll fix it." She breathed.

Adrien glared at her, his head shaking.

"No, Louis is awake. We can't do much." He explained. Marinette shook her had as she grabbed his hand.

"Come on. Let's go." She squeaked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her closet.

Adrien's eyes widened as he blindly followed her.

888888888

The closet door remained slightly ajar as Louis played with his toys in front of the mini tv.

Tikki was more than likely on the second floor with Plagg.

Sabine and Tom where even further down, as they were maintaining the bakery to the public during rush hour.

Adrien tensed, his breathing shaking and coming out as quick huffs as he tried to remain quiet. He didn't like the fact that they were doing this with Louis outside of the door. He wanted to make sure to stay quiet and not to attract attention.

"M-Marinette..." Adrien whimpered quietly. Marinette slowly massaged his hips thoughtfully as she stroked him orally. Her own body feeling warm waves of pleasure washing over her. The simplest sounds that emanated from his chest made her swim just over the edge.

Adrien tried to remain still to no avail. His hands carefully knotted into her hair as he attempted to move in sync with her own movements. Adrien trusted her intial promises as he approached his release faster then ever.

Marinette shook, whimpering as she took in his release. She shuddered at the odd taste, but slowly pulled away wiping her mouth and looking up at him with a shy smile.

Adrien breathed out, his chest heaving as he attempted to gather his thoughts.

He quickly pulled up his pants and zipped them up, tucking himself away before reaching down to help Marinette up to her feet.

Her blue orbs met his with a slight shade of pink on her cheeks. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, trailing soft kisses up her neck.

"You were right. Thanks." He said softly with a smile.

Marinette pressed her lips together, smiling returning the hug thoughtfully.

88888

Marinette sat on the bench inside of the place des vosges. She opened her eyes as she took in the fresh air.

Adrien had already left to work, though Marinette would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about Louis meeting Gabriel.

Marinette held a juice box in her hand as Louis played with all the rocks and leaves he could find. Marinette even allowed him to bring at least two toys. Marinette didn't want to keep him cooped up inside all day.

It was a nice day out, and she felt that it would do him good. Louis loved the outdoors.

"Hey..." A soft voice spoke softly.

Marinette looked at the reflection on her phone, a familiar red head standing beside her.

Marinette looked up, flying her hand to her chest sarcastically.

"Wow... He actually responded to my texts for once!" Marinette gasped in exaggeration.

Nathanaël chuckled softly, a soft blush rushing to his face.

"Well...I came like you asked. I felt I owed it to you." Nathanaël responded softly.

Marinette moved over, allowing space for him to sit beside her.

"I texted you to meet me here because I wanted to talk." She breathed.

Nathanaël seemed to tense briefly before he hesitantly sat beside her. The poor kid was nervous, and the emotional heartache he was going through began to take its toll on him once more.

Marinette could see the strain in his face and it almost broke her into pieces.

Nathanaël looked away, watching as Louis sat on the ground before he rolled on to his belly.

"How old is he?" Nathanaël asked, timidly.

Marinette pressed her lips together before she cleared her throat.

"He's a little over a year..." She replied, pulling the straw up from the juice box.

Louis immediately sprung up, a grin on his face as he ran over to Marinette.

Marinette pressed the straw to his lips, and allowed him to sip the juice.

Nathanaël chuckled.

"I didn't even notice you were pregnant." He sighed.

Marinette blushed immensely, and pulled the straw out of Louis' mouth. Louis paid no attention to Nathanaël whatsoever.

"I wore the same old baggy sweater in ninety degree weather." Marinette chuckled. "I hid it the whole time." Marinette looked at Louis as he pulled away from the straw and wiped his mouth.

She shivered at the memory. The fact that she hid Louis from everyone including Adrien, as well as the thought of putting him up for adoption made her cringe. She couldn't imagine her life without him now. She knew she would have regretted it if she had placed Louis up for adoption. She was grateful that Adrien talked her out of it.

Nathanaël scratched his head.

"You brilliantly tricked us. I don't think anyone saw through it...especially me." He sighed with a weary smile.

Marinette shrugged, attempting to hide the shame and blush from her foolishness.

"He looks just like Adrien." He commented, leaning over. Louis finally looked at him, his eyes as wide as bubbles.

Nathanaël grinned.

"But I know those eyes."

Marinette giggled softly, as Louis looked at Nathanaël curiously, and shyly hid behind his mother's leg.

"Listen...I really didn't mean to draw you into false...pretenses." Marinette stuttered.

Nathanaël cleared his throat, cutting her off.

"You mean, to lead me on?" He mused.

Marinette cringed at his choice of words, her fists clenching.

Her eyes immediately widened, as Louis grabbed her hand, smoothening them out so that her nails didn't dig into her palm.

This was something Adrien always did for her.

She looked at Louis with a nervous smile before she looked back at Nathanaël.

"This was all my fault. I even left Adrien in the dark." She explained. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you or anyone."

Nathanaël looked down and nodded.

"I like you, Marinette. I know you didn't mean to hurt me...but it still hurts." Nathanaël sighed softly.

Louis leaned on to his mother's lap and hummed softly.

"Would there ever be hope?" He asked after a long moment of silence. "Will you ever give me a chance?"

Marinette pressed her lips into a tight line at his words. She reached over and ran her fingers through Louis' hair thoughtfully.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I don't know what the future holds for us. As of right now nothing is about to change between me and Adrien. We have a son together and we're really just trying to build our lives for each other, and for Louis. You will always be my friend..." She explained softly, before looking at Nathanaël once more.

His eyes connected with hers, his very soul being shattered into pieces.

"But for right now...it'll always be Adrien." Marinette added, looking down quickly.

Nathanaël remained still, he didn't want her to know just how bad his hurt and slight jealousy was.

He simply nodded, sliding off the bench slowly.

Marinette looked up at him, her grimace etched deep into her features.

"I see then..." Nathanaël breathed. "Thank you for being honest..." His voice trailed off. "I won't bother you as much anymore."

Marinette shook her head, as she stood up with him.

"Nathanaël, no. I want you to bother me. I want to be your friend." She sighed, wrapping her arms around him.

Nathanaël remained still, as he lightly pat her. His eyes widening as Louis followed suit. He awkwardly hugged Nathanaël alongside his mother in a desperate attempt for comfort.

"I know you mean well, Marinette. Right now...I just want to be alone." He breathed, slowly pulling her away.

He offered her a weary smile, and turned. He trudged out of the park, his body shaking with sadness.

Louis hid behind Marinette's leg as Marinette watched Nathanaël leave.

-NATHANAËL-

Nathanaël walked around the corner. At that very moment he couldn't even remember where he was going. Was he going home? Was he going to head back to the school? Was he just going to chill out somewhere else to keep his mind off things?

Nathanaël shook his head, sadness sweeping him almost immediately. He had never felt something so strong before, it made it all the more painful.

Nathanaël willed his legs to continue walking. He didn't bother to look back.

He couldn't sense her presence anymore, he just didn't want to. Slipping into a nearby alley, Nathanaël leaned against the wall breathing as he let a small tear slip from his eyes. He could feel the small surge of anger and jealousy slip through his veins, which he attempted to deny the moment it probed to the surface.

This still wasn't fair. Was it all too much to ask for?

Nathanaël carefully reached around, and unzipped his bag thoughtfully.

He sighed as he pulled out the white sheet of paper, with his well detailed sketch.

He looked at the drawing of Marinette he had made for her which she had left behind the first day she left him. He sighed, shaking his head as he cried softly. He couldn't hide the hurt anymore.

It wasn't until the sheet of paper suddenly dyed into a purple that his eyes widened.

Nathanaël looked straight ahead as a purple butterfly light framed around his eyes.

He could hear a deep voice beckoning to him, whispering angered words into his head.

He shook as he faded into sheer blackness, a dark hate and anger festering inside of him like no other.

-ADRIEN-

"Come on, Louis. Eat some." Adrien begged as he pushed the spoon of his cold mashed fruits baby food to his lips.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Louis whined, shaking his head and pulling away.

Marinette sat beside Adrien with a weary expression.

Adrien managed to place some between his lips which Louis spat out immediately.

"Yuck!" He hissed, scrunching up his face with a gag.

Marinette giggled, as she leaned forward.

"You put his medicine in there?" She whispered.

Adrien grinned leaning over and nodding.

"I think he's figured that out." He snickered.

Marinette breathed out, leaning away and holding herself on her arms.

It had been a long day for the both of them. It was already after dark, and Marinette really just wanted to go to bed.

"Look, mommy will eat some." Adrien spoke, pushing the spoon towards Marinette's mouth.

Marinette looked at Adrien with a glare, before softening up her look and placing the spoon on her mouth.

"Yummy right?" He asked as he withdrew the spoon.

Marinette's face turned a light shade of green, her eyes flickering to Louis, and shook her head.

"Ugh, that's awful" She breathed and wiped the back of her mouth.

Adrien slumped forward, shaking his head.

"That's not helping Marinette..." Adrien groaned.

She looked at him apologetically. "What? I can't blame him, that stuff really is awful."

Adrien shook his head as he sealed the jar of food.

Louis began to rub his eyes. He was looking a little tired.

"Then you're going to have to give him some tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Adrien said, folding his arms.

"Come to bed..." Marinette groaned, leaning on him and puckering her lips.

Adrien looked at her, smiling softly as he leaned down and kissed her.

Marinette felt adrenaline. She had to get used to the fact that every time she asked for a kiss, Adrien always gave her one. She had no idea why, but that thought made her beyond happy.

Adrien stood up, stretching carefully. Marinette looked up at him, her blue orbs connecting with his.

"You're right...it is getting late." He rasped. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Marinette looked at him.

"Wait...you're going home again for the night?" She groaned, throwing her head back in a whine.

Adrien folded his arms.

"I have to. My dads back in town and he's starting to realize that I've been gone a lot. He's scary when he starts asking questions." He explained.

His eyes widened, as Louis wrapped himself around his leg.

"Peeese. Don't go." Louis begged, his bottom lip quivering.

His facial expression softened at his son's pouting lip.

"I'm sorry buddy, but-" his voice was cut off the moment Marinette wrapped herself around his other leg.

Adrien snapped his gaze to Marinette as she rested her head on his leg.

"Please, please, please. Stay..." She begged.

Adrien rubbed his temples.

He couldn't believe he actually had to go through this.

He chuckled as he firstly pried Marinette off of him.

"I'll be here all day tomorrow." He whispered, before he tended to Louis.

Marinette stood up with a grimace, watching as Adrien held Louis.

Adrien closed his eyes, holding on to his son, as he kissed the baby on the head.

"Please, gets some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow. If there's anything else you need beforehand just call me." Adrien assured, handing Louis to Marinette thoughtfully.

Marinette nodded, her grimace still evident as she took Louis into her arms.

Adrien smiled, kissing her head before waving a goodbye and leaving.

Louis sniffled, burying his face into his mother's neck and closing his eyes.

Marinette leaned her head on his, kissing his head softly as she bounced him.

She carefully placed him in his crib, and placed the blanket over him. She kissed his head once more as he curled into the blanket.

Marinette sighed, pulling off her day clothes and slipping into her night time clothes.

Tikki had been exhausted, putting up with Louis all day, she was already knocked out cold on Marinette's pillow.

Marinette plopped herself into the broken mattress and frame. She had gotten so used to Adrien around, she had started to hate sleeping alone.

With a frustrated groan she turned her head. She closed her eyes as she attempted to sleep.

She had felt awful for what she did to Nathanaël. She had hoped that he could find it in his heart to forgive her and the two could carry on being friends. She didn't want to hurt him, but she deeply cared for him.

Marinette felt her stomach tense, her eyes squeezing with anxiety at the thought.

She breathed out softly.

Nathanaël said he'd be okay. He simply just needed time to think. Marinette was willing to give him as much time as he needed.

With that thought spent, Marinette finally found herself slipping into a deep sleep.

888

Marinette jumped at the sound of her alarm. Tikki groaned, rolling over the arch of the pillow.

Marinette immediately shut off the alarm.

She took a moment to gather her surroundings as the sun had barely even began to rise.

The early morning sky had casted an eerie purple shade in her room.

Marinette breathed as she tried to calm her heart from the sudden alarm and gather her thoughts.

Louis needs his medicine.

Louis needs his medicine.

Louis needs his medicine.

Marinette carefully slipped out of bed, yawning as she dragged herself to the mashed up fruits in a jar that Adrien had prepared the night before.

Marinette fumbled with the cap, as she began dragging her feet towards the crib.

"Louis, sweetie. Let's eat a bit of fruits and mommy will let you go back to s-" her voice was cut off upon approaching an empty crib. The blankets had been disheveled, and Marinette felt her heart race frantically the moment she didn't see a trace of her baby.

Inside was a small folded piece of paper.

Marinette looked around before reaching for the paper, her eyes scanning over the sketches of Louis.

Immediately, she felt her throat tighten at the familiar art style and symbol drawn at the end of the paper.

Tikki gasped, jolting up as the mashed up fruit jar fell to the ground.

Marinette tried to hold in her scream, her cry of sheer fear and pain.

There was one thing that Tikki knew for sure after tending to Marinette.

The Evillistrator was back, and he had Louis.


	15. Chapter 15

There was the sound of a small lullaby. The room was dark, and eerie. There were nights where it was cold, but most days Louis barely had much to eat.

Without his parents, Louis felt lonely and scared. It made him want to eat less and less.

He missed his mother's hugs and hums, he missed playing with his father, and the way he had kissed his head every night.

Here, Louis didn't get any hugs or kisses, but instead cold words and barely a wink.

Louis cried, but eventually stopped when no one came to him. He had no toys, no cartoons, no friends...no family.

The Evillistrator held Louis in his arms, his purple eyes looking into Louis'.

Louis looked up at him, with a weary expression, his cheeks pink and puffy as they always were.

The Evillistrator, reached over to touch his face.

Louis immediately shied away.

"No... No, no, no." He retorted adamantly.

Evillistrator just chuckled, his eyes flashing a disturbing image. Louis whimpered, his eyes widening as he shook, hiding into his captors arms with a soft cry.

He just wanted his mommy and daddy.

-CHAT NOIR-

Chat Noir stood on to one of the buildings. The sky was just before sunset, it had casted an eerie orange light against the city.

He watched as Ladybug swung on to the building next to him.

Their eyes connected briefly before she bounced over to him, her yoyo hissing as she landed.

It had been two days since they've last seen Nathanaël or Louis. Marinette had been sneaking in and out of Adrien's house. Marinette kept her parents away from the situation, despite the many times they had asked to see Louis, Marinette made up some excuse as to why they couldn't, just to stall them.

"Shit!" Chat cursed, his hand grabbing chunks of his hair as Marinette stood before him with puffy eyes.

They had missed their baby terribly. They couldn't sleep, they were constantly worried if he was okay. The fact that they couldn't find him, only drove them insane and much more frustrated.

Marinette missed holding her baby, often they'd wake up to phantom cries of Louis asking for them because he was hungry, only for them to wake up, and realize that it wasn't real. They had to come to terms that their baby was out there, possibly with a dangerous akuma.

"We can't stay at your home anymore...and we can't go to mine." Ladybug spoke, her voice quivering.

"I'm sure those will be the first places Nathanaël will send his evil drawings too. That'll just put both our families at risk..." Ladybug breathed.

"We'll have to stay with Nino or Alya. At least until we find our Louis. Nathanaël has no knowledge of Alya's or Nino's whereabouts."

Chat clenched his jaw. He could feel slight anger pulsating through his veins. Most importantly, he could feel the fear coursing through everything else.

"Follow me." Ladybug breathed as she turned the opposite direction. Chat followed her, just as she leaped off the building, stringing her yoyo across poles and gutters, Chat following closely behind her.

888888888

Ladybug hoisted herself up on to a small apartment flat roof.

Chat breathed as he landed behind her with a grimace.

Ladybug looked at Chat briefly before she carefully squeezed through the balcony gates.

She waited as she peaked through two patio glass doors covered by blue curtains.

Marinette inwardly prayed that she wasn't just about to disrupt Alya in the middle of a romp with Nino. She breathed out, as Chat remained in close proximity of her, the heat from his body rushing into her back.

Ladybug carefully knocked on the glass, her lips pressing together.

Ladybug had to knock at least three more times before the blue curtain pulled back only slightly, an eye looking at her and then at Chat before widening.

The Curtain immediately fell closed, and within moments Alya pushed the slide door open, her eyes still wide as she looked at the two.

"L-ladybug? Chat Noir?" She breathed. "What are you doing here?!" She gulped.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at her with a grimace.

"Can we come in? We...need your help." Ladybug spoke softly, Chat Noir slumping behind her.

Alya looked at the two, confusion rippling across her face. She swallowed hard and nodded nonetheless, she stepped aside allowing the two go come inside.

888

-LADYBUG-

Ladybug sat across from Alya. Alya sat on her computer chair as ladybug sat awkwardly on Alya's bed.

Chat Noir remained leaning against the wall, looking past the slider doors as the day carried on without it knowing that it was missing something precious to them.

Alya looked at ladybug, almost having a hard time wrapping her head around things.

She had so many questions, but she knew that she was in distress.

"M-Marinette...this is crazy." She breathed. "Since when has Louis been missing?" She asked, swallowing hard her own heart trembling at Louis' disappearance as well.

Ladybug rubbed her temples.

"Two days. We haven't been able to sleep, to eat, to think properly. Everything is just a mess without him..." She explained.

Alya looked at her with a grimace, her eyes trailing up to Chat who dug the heels of his palms into her eyes, trying desperately to keep himself from crying in front of the two of them.

He ignored the constant beeping from his ring.

Alya watched in amazement as the black slowly faded, starting from his feet up, and Adrien stood in his place.

Alya opened her mouth, her instincts taking over, as she had so many questions to ask.

She couldn't fathom it. Two of her friends were Paris' beloved superheros! She couldn't believe it at all. This was almost a dream. She wanted to inwardly smack herself. She didn't know how she could be so clueless.

"Can we stay here for a few days?" Ladybug interjected, speaking before Alya could go on with her bombardment of questions.

Alya looked at Ladybug, finally seeing her best friend for the first time since she's learned of ladybug's true identity.

"O-Of course." She breathed, clearing her throat.

"You can stay here as long as you need to."

Ladybug sighed leaning over and gripping her friend into a tight hug.

Alya inwardly fangirled, still can't grasping that ladybug was her friend. Ladybug was her friend!

Alya wrapped her arms around ladybug, her heart sinking the moment she felt her trembling. Alya couldn't help herself from worrying about Louis.

Louis was like a nephew to her. The Times she was able to babysit for Marinette and Adrien, the two were almost inseparable.

"You can sleep in my room for now. It's getting late, It's movie night with mom." Alya admitted sheepishly.

Adrien looked at Alya, as Plagg awkwardly hid in his jacket.

"Thank you, Alya. We'll try not to be long." He sighed.

Alya shook her head.

"Guys, its not a problem. My bed is a little small, I'm not sure both of you could fit, but..." She breathed as she sat up from her computer chair.

"There's a sofa bed over there." She spoke thoughtfully, pointing to the corner of the room where there was a sofa bed.

"It's just as comfortable as a bed..." She assured. "Its just as good as any."

Ladybug slowly released her transformation, Tikki slowly landing in her palm.

Alya watched, her eyes wide as Marinette was suddenly in her place. It only seemed more and more surreal.

Alya composed herself, clearing her throat as she shifted her weight.

"I-it's late guys...I know this is hard...but you need rest. Louis needs you...he's depending on you." She whispered. "You need to be well rested if you want to fight off the Evillistrator again." She spoke thoughtfully.

Marinette sighed. She knew her friend was right, she wasn't even sure how much stronger he had become, but regardless, she needed as much strength as she could because Louis really did depend on her.

Marinette nodded, her gaze not even leaving to Adrien. She could already feel the pain he was experiencing.

Alya looked down before making her way to the bedroom door.

"Alright... Goodnight guys." She spoke with a grimace, before she slowly closed the door.

Marinette breathed the moment she heard Adrien breath in, a small broken sob soon spilled after.

Marinette looked up, her own eyes stinging with tears.

Adrien faced the opposite way, his gaze glaring out the slider doors that looked out to the city.

Marinette stood where she was. She trembled softly as she let her own tears go.

"Alya was right..." Adrien breathed. "We should both try to sleep."

Marinette didn't respond, she simply looked at her lap.

Adrien clenched his jaw as he carefully walked to the sofa bed in the corner. He gripped the pillow and shoved his face into it.

Marinette sighed, her body sore and tired of not having rest for two days.

Maybe she could catch at least three hours of sleep. She needed to be well rested to keep a look out for the akuma.

She wasn't sure what the item of interest was this time, but she was sure hawkmoth wouldn't akumatize the same item twice, right?

She didn't even know the same person could be akumatized more than once. The thought made her shutter with fear as she kicked off her shoes, slowly attempting to make herself comfortable in Alya's bed.

Marinette slowly breathed, listening to her own heart beat and soft laughter from Alya and her mother down below.

Her mind continued to race back to when things were okay. She missed her baby, she missed her parents, and she missed her own bed.

She didn't want to think anymore. Her eyes squeezed even tighter as she tried to succumb to her fatigue.

Marinette relaxed once more, slipping into a light sleep.

"Momma?"

Marinette furrowed her brow.

Louis?

That's right... He's probably hungry. He's always hungry at this hour.

Marinette turned to her side.

"Momma!" Louis called again.

Marinette groaned, hesitating to get up.

"I'm coming, sweetie." Marinette groaned.

It was then that her heart immediately raced, her mind drawing back to his disappearance.

Her eyes shot open as she sat up abruptly.

"Louis?!" She exclaimed.

Her chest heaved as she looked around, her heart sinking as her surroundings started to set in.

Louis was no where, and she wasn't home. She was in Alya's room...that's right.

This was cruel, this was too cruel. Marinette whipped her head to the sofa bed in the corner, only to find it empty.

Marinette wiped a few stray tears as she slid off the bed in panic.

"A-Adrien?" She breathed, looking around frantically.

She breathed out, when noticing the slider doors to the balcony was slightly disheveled.

Marinette slid off the bed, her heart racing as a warm breeze blew the thin blue curtain aside.

She carefully staggered behind the door, peaking out with a grimace.

Adrien leaned on the balcony, staring at the night sky with a grimace. The lines under his eyes deepened as he shook with worry. Marinette slowly walked out towards him, placing her hand on the small of his back.

Adrien slightly jumped, startled by her sudden appearance. He sighed, looking at her before he looked back out towards the streets below.

"I tried...still couldn't find any sign of either of them." Adrien explained.

Marinette felt her heart drop. She leaned on him, her head slowly leaning on his shoulder.

"I feel like we could have prevented this..." Adrien breathed after a moment of silence.

Marinette tensed, slowly looking up at him, her brow furrowing.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, her voice slightly shaking.

Adrien didn't reply immediately. He simply looked away briefly, before he looked straight ahead once more, almost as if he was contemplating whether or not to say what he wanted to say.

"Nothing... Just...wondering if it would be different if you had told him about us from the beginning..." His voice trailed off.

Marinette felt as if he had stuck a knife straight through her heart.

She immediately pulled away from him, her face slightly foggy from tears and utter shock before she looked at him.

"Don't you dare blame me for this..." Her voice spoke, almost scratchy from crying.

Adrien sighed, allowing her to pull away from him.

"Perhaps I worded it wrong..." He replied.

Marinette could feel the tears pooling at the edges of her eyes as she folded her arms.

"Worded it wrong? Then how did you mean it? Huh?" Marinette hissed, her voice cracking as a few tears led astray.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair as he grunted, pushing himself off of the balcony fence.

"Nothing, Marinette. I'm in no mood to fight with you." He retorted, his facial expression smothered in frustration.

"No? Of course. Did you carry him for nine months? No!" Marinette screamed, throwing her arms up.

"You don't understand-"

Adrien whipped his head, glaring at her.

"Don't say that I don't understand, Marinette. Did you forget that he's my child too? I would have been there the whole nine months had you told me!" He interjected, his cheeks slightly growing red.

"I feel just as bad as you do! I wasn't trying to imply anything. For the most part you were being irresponsi-" Adrien was cut off the moment Marinette's hand went full force across his face.

Adrien immediately shut his mouth, the stinging on his cheek searing to his eyes as they teared up slightly.

He kept his gaze away from her as his cheek started to swell some.

"How dare you?!" Marinette asked, her voice cracking with a soft sob.

"I'm sorry..." Adrien spoke, his eyes closing. "I shouldn't have said anything." He breathed.

Marinette shook her head, stepping away.

"I don't want to hear it, asshole." She muttered tearfully, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

Adrien looked at her, his eyes solemn. He watched her as she stormed back into Alya's room.

Adrien looked down, rubbing his face before he followed suit.

Marinette sat on Alya's bed, burying her face into the pillows.

Her body heaved as she sobbed quietly. She was just so tempted to just transform, to make bait out of herself and willingly give her own life just to ensure that Louis was safe.

At the same time, she wondered what would happen to Tikki if she did so.

Marinette felt Adrien's presence as he sat on the bed beside her. Marinette tried her best to ignore him.

She immediately felt herself melt when he touched her back, slowly running his hand up and down soothingly.

"I'm sorry...I was just saying things out of spite and pain. I shouldn't have said anything. I don't think properly around you. I never could." He explained, his fingers traveling up her arms.

Marinette sniffled, recoiling from him some, as she turned to her side.

She looked at him, wiping her tears.

"How could you say that it's my fault?" Marinette asked, her voice shaking.

Adrien looked at her with a grimace.

"I didn't mean it that way...I don't even know where I was going with it...but definitely not where it got to." He explained.

Marinette shook her head, sitting up carefully. She couldn't stop the aching she was feeling in her chest.

"I just want my baby..." She sobbed, her arms wrapping around herself.

Adrien looked down, rubbing her arm.

"I want my baby, too." He responded.

Marinette shook, trying incredibly hard to prevent herself from crying once more.

Adrien reached over, taking a hesitant Marinette into his arms.

"Dummy..." Marinette sniffled, wrapping her arms around him carefully.

Adrien sighed, closing his eyes with a chaste smile.

"I won't argue with that..." His voice trailed off.

Marinette rested her temples at his chest, before carefully hoisting herself up with a small grimace.

"I'm sorry I hit you..." She sighed, resting her hands at his chest.

"I deserved it." He shrugged. "You were right. I was being an asshole." He whispered thoughtfully.

Marinette shook her head.

"It's still no excuse." She replied solemnly.

Adrien placed his hands at her hips.

"Try to get some rest. We'll search first thing tomorrow." He assured.

Marinette looked into his eyes shyly before closing them and puckering her lips.

Adrien raised a brow, slightly humming as he closed his eyes and kissed her.


	16. Chapter 16

-MARINETTE-

Ladybug carefully swung her yoyo to the pole just outside of Alya's apartment. The coast seemed clear and ladybug clenched her fists in slight irritation as Marinette took off her transformation.

She carefully slipped inside the slider doors with a grimace.

Alya looked up at her, her eyes connecting with hers almost instantly.

Nino stood behind Alya watching the scenario fold out, as he remained completely oblivious as to what was going on.

His brow puckered as he looked at the slider doors.

"Marinette... How'd you... Were you on the balcony this whole time?" Nino stuttered.

Marinette huffed, folding her arms as she shrugged.

Alya sighed upon reading Marinette's body language.

"Marinette don't tell me you guys were-"

As if on cue, there was a slight noise outside of the slider doors leading to the balcony.

Alya watched, along with Nino as Chat Noir slipped inside, his chest heaving slightly.

Nino's eyes widened, his mouth hung open as he looked at Chat.

"Real mature of you, Marinette!" Chat growled.

Marinette whipped her head back to look at him.

"I'm not talking to you, jerkface." Marinette hissed, her arms tightening.

"Would you quit it?" Chat yelled back, slowly approaching her as she purposely faced away from him.

Alya shook her head. All they've ever been doing was fighting. It progressively got worse as each night went on that they had to spend without Louis.

Alya understood that the pain and stress was getting to them, but what frustrated her was that they didn't seem to understand that they needed to be a team now more than ever.

"Marinette, just listen to me!" Chat exclaimed.

Marinette stubbornly covered her ears, humming loudly to drown out his voice.

Chat only grew frustrated as his voice escalated, attempting to raise over hers.

Nino seemed to garble behind Alya in utter confusion. He didn't seem to understand what was happening.

"Guys! Enough!" Alya interjected.

Chat and Marinette immediately quieted down, they're cheeks red with anger and frustration as they both looked at Alya.

Alya sighed as Nino spazzed behind her.

"Look, you guys need each other more than ever if you want to find the baby." She breathed.

Marinette turned her head not looking at Chat, as Chat didn't bother looking at Marinette. They both stood apart from each other, not uttering a word or nudging.

"Unless you two are going to break up again?" Alya mused, her brow raised.

Marinette and Chat snapped their heads to glare at Alya simultaneously.

"Absolutely not!" They both exclaimed.

Marinette turned her attention back to Chat, as Chat carefully looked at Marinette.

"We're gonna make this work!" Marinette breathed, her brow furrowed in frustration. She turned to poke Chat in his chest forcefully.

Chat glared at her.

"Don't poke me!" He exclaimed, poking her back forcefully.

Marinette shook.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She retorted, poking him back on the chest.

Chat growled as he poked her back.

Marinette grunted as she poked him. Alya groaned as the two started poking each other.

"Children! Enough!" Alya exclaimed, standing up from the computer chair.

"That's it! I'm done!" Chat growled, immediately walking towards the slider doors once more.

"Urgh! Why did I let you get me pregnant?" Marinette groaned, hopping one foot to pull off one of her slippers and throwing it at him.

The slipper bounced off the wall two inches away from his face.

Chat looked back at her, his eyes narrowing.

"Real smooth." He muttered, slipping out of the room. Marinette sighed, and plopped on the bed.

Nino remained quiet, momentarily before he spoke once more.

"W-What's going on?" He asked timidly.

Alya turned to face Nino with a nervous smile.

"I'm not sure...maybe you should talk to Chat Noir about it?" She suggested.

8888

-ADRIEN-

Adrien leaned against the balcony, the air blew through his hair. It was a bit more colder than usual, but at that time he couldn't care less.

He was worried about his son, and despite their constant bickering he worried for Marinette. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with her. But even he knew that they needed some time apart. Alya was right, they needed to work together as a team to fight off the Evillistrator, and get their son back, and they just needed space to cool down to quit the bickering.

Adrien didn't bother to look back as he heard the slider doors behind him.

"Hey, man." Nino sighed from behind him.

Adrien raised a brow, looking back at Nino with slightly wide eyes.

"Oh...hey." Adrien spoke, clearing his throat. Was he here this whole time?

Adrien couldn't tell, he was too focused on fighting with Marinette to even notice.

Nino breathed evenly as he stood next to his friend.

Nino immediately had a herd of questions flooding his mind. Of course he had to hear it from Alya and Marinette, but everything seemed surreal at this point.

"So...when were you going to tell me?" Nino asked, clearing his throat.

Adrien shook his head, shifting his weight as he turned his gaze to the busy street below.

"Nino...I don't know. Now isn't the time to talk about this, I'm really stressed out." He breathed, his own heart pounding at the thought that Nino knew about him being Chat Noir.

Nino nodded leaning on to the fence of the balcony.

"You're right...I'm sorry." Nino spoke softly.

Adrien rubbed his temples, his head pounding.

"Marinette told me about Louis." Nino explained, his fingers tapping nervously.

Adrien didn't respond, his eyes following the cars as they passed down below.

They remained quiet for some time before Nino spoke again.

"Adrien...you're going to get him back." Nino assured, gently patting Adrien's back, which he quickly shrugged away.

"You just have to think positive, man..." Nino spoke, his voice trailing off.

Adrien shook his head, briefly looking at his friend before he looked away again.

"It's hard to keep positive, when you're missing something you cherished." Adrien murmured.

Nino looked at Adrien with a grimace.

Nino had no children, he couldn't imagine just what Adrien was going through, but he wanted to help as best as he could.

"It's frustrating..." Adrien sighed. "To think that you lose something, and the whole world just...continues to go along like nothing happened..."

Nino pressed his lips together, looking down at the street below with Adrien.

"I guess I'm being a bit selfish...but I just wish it would stop somehow...at least until we find him. It just kills me to wake up and start to live out my day without him." Adrien breathed, closing his eyes and dropping his head.

Nino nodded, dropping his head briefly before he sighed.

"I understand, bro. Just... Try not to fight with Marinette. You guys need each other more than ever..." He explained. "I'm sure Louis would want you guys to work together..." Nino explained.

Adrien stared straight ahead. He sighed, nodding subtly.

"Can I stay with you?" Adrien asked, long at Nino with weary eyes.

"I want to give Marinette some time to cool off..." Adrien explained.

Nino smiled softly, patting Adrien's shoulder carefully.

"Sure, no problem." He chuckled.

88888

-MARINETTE-

Marinette sat on Alya's bed, her leg tucked against her.

Alya sat beside Marinette, her hand placed on Marinette's leg thoughtfully.

The two looked up just as Adrien and Nino came back inside.

He started grabbing a few of his belongings, making Marinette raise her brow.

"Wait...where are you going?" Marinette asked, as Adrien slid the bag over his shoulder.

Adrien looked at Marinette wearily. "I'm going to stay with Nino for a little bit... It'll give us some time to cool off." He explained.

Alya looked at Nino briefly before looking at Marinette as if she was waiting for the okay for Nino and Adrien to leave.

Marinette shook, she didn't really want Adrien to leave, but she wouldn't falter, at least not to accommodate him. She was still a little annoyed with him, she didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

Marinette shrugged, keeping her arms folded, as she looked away.

Adrien looked at Marinette briefly before he looked at Nino.

"I'll walk you guys down..." Alya spoke thoughtfully as she looked at Marinette reassuringly.

Marinette felt the bed shift as Alya slid off and followed the two out of the bedroom.

Marinette sighed looked up with a grimace just as Alya closed the door behind them.

Marinette waited in silence as Tikki slowly emerged from behind her ponytail. She sat on Marinette's shoulder with a grimace.

"Marinette...are you okay?" She asked softly.

Marinette looked down, blinking away tears that wanted to pool at the edges of her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Marinette breathed, rubbing her cheeks.

Tikki looked at Marinette, slowly rubbing against her neck.

"I should probably...get some more clothes..." Marinette sighed.

Now that Adrien was leaving, Marinette hadn't felt so much more alone, but it was something she needed to get used to.

She had been staying at Alya's house for a good three days, and she was running out of clothes. She needed more sleep clothes, and relaxation clothes.

Marinette slipped off the bed, holding Tikki carefully and placing her on the pillow.

She carefully slid on her bag and breathed.

Tikki carefully floated towards Marinette.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, her eyes wide as bubbles.

Marinette looked at her briefly, nodding as she looked down.

"Are you going alone?" Tikki asked, her voice etched with worry.

Marinette brushed her fingers through her bangs.

"I'm sorry, Tikki... I just need time to think..." Marinette breathed. "I could use some alone time for right now... Just to mentally prepare myself for the week ahead." Marinette explained.

Tikki continued to look at Marinette her eyes pooled with worry.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, slowly floating away from her.

Marinette nodded, with a weary smile.

"I won't be long..." She assured, slowly turning towards the bedroom door.

8888

Marinette stood in her bedroom, her parents were out for the night and Marinette wanted to take her time to sort through her clothes.

She carefully folded some of her clothes, pushing them into her bag. She sighed, her eyes slowly trailing across the pink walls. Her eyes slowly scanned over photos of her and Adrien. She smiled softly, her eyes stumbling upon a picture of her and Louis. She could feel her heart grow heavy as she carefully stepped over to his crib.

Marinette traced her fingers across the wood, her hands slowly tangling with one of his black shirts within his blankets.

Marinette slowly unfolded the shirt, smiling softly. She pressed the fabric to her face, smelling it thoughtfully.

She could feel her heart ache as she could smell Louis on his clothes.

Desperate, Marinette reached for his pillow, his blankets, anything that had his scent. She pressed his blankets to her face, desperately gathering as many memories as she could. She had even almost forgotten what he sounded like.

She carefully folded his blanket, stuffing it into her bag.

Marinette wiped a tear quickly as she zipped it up.

"I've been waiting for you." A deep voice spoke, from the dark corner.

Marinette gasped, immediately whipping around, her heart pounding In her chest.

With wide eyes the Evillistrator slowly emerged in front of her, a glossy look painted upon his eyes that bore hatred like no other.

Marinette staggered backwards, her chest heaving at she breathed.

"Nathanaël..." She swallowed, her hands clenching.

The Evillistrator chuckled, his expression holding a lot more darkness than ever before.

"Nathanaël isn't here anymore, Marinette." He spoke grimly, stepping closer and closer to her.

Marinette pressed her lips together, her body trembling.

She inwardly cursed herself for leaving Tikki at Alya's house.

The Evillistrator glared at Marinette, as she stumbled against the wall.

Marinette watched him, her hands clenching on to her bag.

"Please..." Marinette begged. "Nathanaël... Please."

The Evillistrator snorted pausing as his eyes opened wide, a wicked grin spread across his lips, as he rose his forearm. He pressed his pencil to the pad that rested on his arm.

"Lights out." He whispered.

Marinette shook, her head pounding, and then suddenly everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

***PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES***

-MARINETTE-

Marinette furrowed her brow in a low groan. She could feel a gust of wind, and she shivered.

Marinette didn't want to open her eyes, her head ached the unimaginable.

She groaned as she was laying against a cool hard surface.

Marinette slowly sat up, her eyes struggling to stay open. Her pupils adjusted to the night sky.

Where the hell was she?

"Ah, so you're awake..." A voice said softly.

Marinette immediately felt her chest tighten as the memories flooded back into her brain.

The Evillistrator stood beside her, and by the way her head swooned, she knew the two were at high altitude.

Marinette shook as she realized that they were on the highest floor of the Eiffel tower.

Marinette shook as she glared at the Evillistrator. There was a completely different demeanor that he had to him. He was definitely not like the last time she saw him or had to fight him.

Marinette breathed as she gathered her thoughts together.

"Where's my baby?" She breathed, her voice trembling.

The Evillistrator chuckled, his arms folding as he gave her a cold stare.

"Baby? What baby?" He cackled, his breathing even.

Marinette winced as the coldness of his voice, but she remained consistent.

"My baby! What did you do to my son?!" Marinette breathed, her voice cracking as she attempted to pull back the tears that pooled in her eyes.

The Evillistrator slowly approached her, his eyes hazy as he looked down at her.

Marinette shook as she stood on her feet. The cold stare and hazy eyes, Marinette knew that Nathanaël was no longer there. Her adorable red headed friend, no longer resided in front of her. What was now in front of her was a monster. A monster fueled off of pent up rage and pain.

Marinette cursed herself as she trembled.

Adrien was right to imply that Marinette was irresponsible on her part. Perhaps without realizing it, Marinette caused this. She should have taken a different approach. She hurt him, and she now had to watch her son pay for her carelessness.

"I'm not sure I should be so nice..." He spoke softly, his hands slowly fixing the drawing pad on his forearm.

"You broke my heart, Marinette. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to make you pay."

Marinette shivered at his cold words as she took a step back.

The Evillistrator carefully stepped just as she did.

"Nathanaël... I know you're in there..." Marinette breathed. "Please...I know you don't want to hurt me..."

The Evillistrator laughed, his voice sharp as he did so, his eyes cold and hard as he looked back at her.

"Nathanaël Isn't here anymore, Marinette." He spoke, his grin wicked as he now started to approach her.

Marinette shook, immediately turning and running. The elevator was just around the bend, if she'd make it there in time maybe she would have a chance.

Marinette gasped as the elevator shaft slowly began to wipe away. She turned, her eyes narrowed with frustration.

"Nathanaël...please..."she begged softly.

Why'd she leave Tikki at home?! She screamed inwardly for Chat or Tikki, just someone who could help her.

"Now you're begging... You know Marinette...you may not know this, but you're a mean girl." He sighed.

He brought the drawing pad up once more as he began to move his pencil across carefully.

Marinette gasped as the ground beneath her faded out before she could register it.

Marinette screamed as she fell through, her body slamming against the inclination of the structure within. Marinette shook as her chin rattled against the metal, her teeth clamping down on the sides of her tongue.

The Evillistrator snickered, carefully climbing down the structure.

Marinette struggled to steady herself on the beam. They were too high up, and Marinette feared she would fall.

"P-p-please Nathanaël! I'm Sorry!" Marinette slurred, her tongue already swelling and bleeding.

The Evillistrator shrugged, his facial expression nonchalant.

"I don't think so." He sighed as he quickly erased the beam she had been holding onto.

Marinette yelped as she fell down a couple yards, her hands scraping metal as she tried to break her fall.

With a cry Marinette landed on the second floor from the top, her ribs cracking on impact. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Tikki..." She breathed as the air was knocked right out of her.

"Chat Noir..." She silently prayed.

She couldn't go down like this. Surely, she knew that she would die for her son, but she wanted to at least see him before doing so.

She wanted to validate that he was safe so that it wouldn't be in vain.

"Hurts doesn't it?" The Evillistrator spoke, his face cold as Marinette struggled to get to her feet.

"Nathanaël." She panted. "I know you're in there... Please...don't do this... Just give me my son, and we could go back to the way we were. I have always cared about you!" She choked, blood pouring from her lip.

Marinette found herself struggling to breath as she staggered away from him.

The Evillistrator glared at her, before a pink light framed across his eyes and he was charging at her again.

Marinette didn't feel safe anywhere. He was stronger than her, she didn't have her kwami, and she didn't have her yoyo to fight him off and break her fall.

At this point Adrien was most certainly right about her being irresponsible.

Marinette grunted as she cornered herself towards the elevator, they were off.

How late was it that they weren't operating? How long was she out?

Marinette trembled as he looked around. She had no choice but to take the steps.

Marinette waited until he edged closer so that she could dive under him and make a run for it.

As if on cue, the steps down below began to falter, it wiped away completely.

Marinette whipped her head back to glare at him.

At this point, the whole tower might fall.

She wasn't sure if she would be able to take that risk.

"Looks like you're trapped now." He chuckled, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

Marinette looked at him before looking over the edge.

Saying her prayer, Marinette made a leap for it. She fell at high speed, her voice escaping her lungs as she reached for a beam. She hung on to it for dear life as her ribs seared pain throughout her entire body. She could have cared less about the swelling of her to tongue and the bruising on her chin.

It was worse that Nathanaël was gone. She refused to believe that thing was her friend. She knew despite how angry and sad he was, he wouldn't take it this far.

Marinette swung her legs over, as her head pounded. She was going to pass out.

Marinette clenched her fists as he carefully descended down to the floor below, his brow raised a he looked at her.

"That was quite risky." He sighed, holding on to the beam as Marinette struggled to stay conscious.

Marinette shook as she looked up at the Evillistrator.

"Please... At least tell me where my baby is..." She pleaded.

He shook his head, his eyes not leaving hers.

"It's surprising...really...it is." He sighed. "I kinda expected ladybug to be here already." he chuckled.

Marinette wiped the blood from her face, as she reached for the next beam, climbing on to it with shaking limbs.

Her eyes widened as the beams that held her up started to erase away.

"No! Please!" Marinette begged, as she held on to the fading scrap.

Her head began to spin as she began to fall almost eight hundred feet.

A blood curling scream escaped her lips as her heart pumped adrenaline through her veins painfully.

Tears lifted from her eyes due to the air pressure, and suddenly she stopped. The air stopped whipping through her hair, and something was holding on to her tightly, just a few feet before she hit the ground.

Shaking and hyperventilating, Marinette remained rigid, her eyes wide as she started to fall under shock.

"Marinette..." Chat spoke before holding on to her tightly.

Her vision slowly started to fade as Chat began to climb down, somehow moving to an alluded place.

The last thing she saw, was Alya reaching out to her, the last thing she heard was Chat panicking with Nino babbling frantically, and the last thing she tasted was her own blood in her mouth.

-ADRIEN-

Adrien shook with frustration. He had went back to find the Evillistrator, but although most of the structure had been erased away there was no sign of him anywhere.

He had stood next to Marinette in the hospital for hours.

Marinette remained unresponsive as she lay on the bed. Ivs were hooked up to her hands and arms. Her head was turned to the side as she slept.

Adrien noticed that dark red mark on her chin and slightly winced at the thought of how she might have received that.

He watched as the nurse sat on the bed side, checking her temperature from the forehead thermometer.

"Don't worry. She'll be up soon. She's not in any pain, we've medicated her for that. She might be a little loopy when she wakes up but it should wear off in a few days" she explained.

Adrien chuckled, taking Marinette's hand as she started to stir quietly.

"Loopy? Meaning she might end up being brutally honest because she's influenced by medicine?" Adrien mused, kissing her hand thoughtfully.

The nurse sighed with a weary smile, as she scribbled on the paper.

"Well... They do sometimes called these influences truth serums." She joked.

Adrien smiled, although deep down he was afraid.

All they've been doing was fighting, heaven knows she was going to tell him.

Marinette hummed as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes remained half lidded and pink as she blinked.

Adrien looked at the nurse who urged him to speak.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" He asked, his hands squeezing hers.

Marinette blinked slowly, her mouth slightly open as she looked around the room carefully.

She slowly turned to look at Adrien, her eyes widened slightly.

"WOAH!" She exclaimed loudly, her hand yanking away.

Adrien jumped back, as did the nurse with her loud and sudden words.

Adrien looked at Marinette carefully as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Marinette...W-what is it?" He asked timidly.

Marinette didn't respond immediately, she looked at Adrien as if he was an alien from another galaxy.

He jumped as Marinette forcefully brought her hand down on his face.

"Mmm, you are a bbbeaaautiful blonde boy." She slurred, her hand moving across his face sloppily.

Adrien sighed,her brow furrowing as he caught her hand carefully.

"Okay, take it easy..." He sighed.

Marinette hummed drunkenly as she looked at the nurse.

"Who are you?" She asked in a slur. "Are you his girlfriend?"

The nurse's eyes widened as she blushed, she shook her head adamantly as Adrien drew her attention back to him.

"No, I'm your boyfriend." He spoke softly, grabbing her face carefully to look at him.

Marinette's eyes widened.

"What?! Aw man...I hit the jackpot." She breathed leaning back into the pillows.

"Do we have any kids?" She asked, her brow raised.

Adrien sighed, the frustration of not having his son set in once more.

"Y-Yeah...we have a son." Adrien sighed, using his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

Marinette sighed, throwing her hands up with a drunken smile before she lay back into her pillows again.

Adrien looked up as the nurse giggled. He shook his head with a small smile as Marinette turned her head to look at him again.

"You love me?" She asked, her eyes wide and pink.

Adrien nodded softly.

"Of course, I do." He whispered as he kissed her hand softly.

Marinette smiled, her eyes closing as she hummed.

She lazily reached for her blanket, and tugged at it.

Adrien furrowed his brow, looking up at her he shook his head.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" He asked in a whisper.

Marinette giggled as she successfully pulled some of her blanket away from her legs.

"Fuck me!" She exclaimed, her voice slurring the last part.

Adrien's eyes widened, his face immediately flushing a deep red.

The nurse choked on her spit, coughing as she tried to process what had just happened.

Adrien cleared his throat.

"Honey, you don't know what you're talking about..." Adrien breathed.

Marinette giggled as she squirmed slightly.

"Please... Fuck me!" She giggled, gripping his shirt and pulling him close.

Adrien gasped as he was forcefully pulled against her.

Adrien looked at the nurse as she shifted awkwardly.

"Perhaps, you should rest a bit before we do that." Adrien interjected as he tried to pry her fingers out of the threads of his shirt.

Marinette giggled, leaning closer as she whispered softly.

"I want to have sex with you..."

Adrien swallowed hard as he gave her a sheepish grin. Adrien groaned as he fumbled with Marinette, attempting to get her off of him carefully.

Marinette immediately paused, her head whipping to the nurse who stood awkwardly off to the side.

Marinette glared at the nurse, her gaze so strong it could have thrown daggers.

"Get out..." She stated firmly, her brow furrowed.

The nurse looked at Adrien who returned the look helplessly. She cleared her throat and exited the room carefully.

Adrien sighed as his face was pressed against her chest.

"Marinette... Please get some rest." He whispered.

Marinette grunted as she threw him off. She smacked her lips together.

Adrien chuckled, his face slightly red from her mindlessly digging in his face.

"This is going to be a funny story to tell you." He breathed.

She smiled her eyes half lidded as she rubbed her face.

"Boyfriend..." She groaned, grabbing his fingers tightly.

"What?" Adrien asked, his face etched with amusement.

Marinette leaned on him, her laughing becoming slurred.

"I...where even is my hamster..." She breathed.

Adrien silently laughed, his shoulders heaving as he did do.

"Baby, you don't have a hamster."

"What? No, no, no, no." She hummed, leaning her head against his cheeks.

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for reading this. I'm really sorry for having to complain about this again, but I'm really starting to get a little...vex about the incredibly rude reviews I'm seeing on my email. These reviews aren't even constructive, they're just rude and it bums me out.

Again, not singling anyone out, just a general idea.

Instead of simply saying "this sucks, you can't write" etc, tell me what sucks about it, and how I can improve it. Please don't personally insult me as I put time and effort into these stories like everyone who writes! For all of you giving positive and constructive criticism, I APPRECIATE YOU. You are seriously awesome.

On a more positive note, I got a lengthy deep private message on tumblr from Thomas Astruc, who really encouraged me to take care of myself regarding my in process recovery from anorexia, and it's seriously helped a lot, of course I initiated it because I admired the diversity in the show. He's definitely an inspiration to help me take on and move past this illness, plus the entire fandom itself, and my family help! Everyone in this fandom is like family to me, so I wish you all the best.

So I'll quit the rambling mushy gushy stuff and stop talking lol.

Thank you guys so much!

-Kate ❤


	18. Chapter 18

-MARINETTE-

"Ow...ow...fuckiddy ow." Marinette breathed as she gripped on to Adrien's hand.

Adrien winced slightly as Marinette sat on Alya's bed.

"Do you want any more of the pain killers they prescribed you?" Adrien asked her with a grimace

Marinette shook her head hesitantly and looked at Adrian with an apologetic expression.

Marinette was feeling immense pain in her ribs and her heart felt heavy at how close she was to getting her son back but failed eminently.

Adrien could sense this as he looked down at her lap. He carefully grabbed her hand and kiss the top of her palm. Marinette looked up at him and sighed.

"Are you sure? You looked like you're in a lot of pain." He whispered, a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

Marinette looked at him through narrow eyes her arms slowly folding as she tried to avoid any contact with her broken ribs.

"I know you want to laugh..." Marinette growled. "I still don't believe that I was drugged that bad." She sighed, looking away from him. " I doubt I said any of those things either." She said stubbornly and looked away from him.

Adrien laughed softly his brow raising as he looked at her with a shrug.

"Sweetheart, you were pretty adamant that you had a hamster, then you put your tongue in my ear when I fell asleep." He explained, a small laugh heaving from his chest while he explained.

Marinette shook, her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Liar..." She huffed, her gaze still away from him.

Adrien laughed wearily.

"Trust me. I wish I was." He replied, his hand rubbing her shoulder.

Marinette sighed, slowly undoing her arms as she finally looked at Adrien.

"Adrien... Did you go back after finding me?" She asked, her heart dropping to more serious matters.

Adrien looked at her, his eyes moving off to the side in brief contemplation.

"Yeah...He was gone by the time I went back." He explained.

Marinette slumped her shoulders. They were going for far too long without their little one.

"I was...so close..." Marinette sighed, she really wanted to believe that, although deep down she felt as if she couldn't be more wrong.

She clenched her fists and looked up at Adrien, attempting to fight back tears.

"H-How'd you know I was in trouble?" Marinette asked with a gulp, her hands shaking slightly.

Adrien continued to give her a blank expression.

"I didn't...I just was there..." Adrien sighed. "You see...that area held a lot of memories for me." Adrien explained, shifting his weight.

"We went on our first actual date. You confessed to me about Louis...and I admitted that I liked you." He spoke softly.

Marinette's eyes latched on to his.

"I was just walking by with Nino, when I heard you scream... Nino took cover and called Alya, and I went after you."

Marinette cringed at the memory. To be fully honest with herself, she missed Nathanaël. She missed how gentle and caring he was. This monster that came to be just wasn't him, and she would do everything in her power to get him back.

Adrien rubbed her shoulder, pulling her out of her trance.

"It'll be okay, Marinette." He whispered, a small smile on his face.

Marinette chuckled half heartedly. She shook her head as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Your stupid smile makes me mad. I could just hit you. " She laughed nervously through her tears.

Adrien chuckled, angling his jaw with a confident grin.

"Take your best shot." He stated proudly.

Marinette glared at him, as he waited. With a deep sigh, she swallowed hard and clenched her fist.

With a concentrated expression, her hardened fist became proximal with his jaw line.

With a smirk, Marinette kissed her fist and lightly tapped his face.

Adrien breathed out a small laugh.

Marinette looked sheepishly at him, cracking a small smile.

"Was that the best you got?" He teased. "Could use a little work."

Marinette giggled softly, playfully hitting his chest.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" She breathed, as she took his face into her hands.

Adrien hummed as he touched her hand that lay over his cheeks.

"Because sweetie, I've realized something. We have an entirely new team." He said delicately.

Marinette slowly scrunched up her face, as her hands carefully lifted from his face.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

As if on cue, the bedroom door slightly opened.

Marinette carefully looked up.

Alya poked her head inside before hesitantly slipping inside, Nino was behind her with a nervous smile.

Marinette looked at Adrien, her eyes now focusing on a small black kwami sitting on Adrien's shoulders.

She jumped slightly as Tikki pressed herself into Marinette's neck thoughtfully.

Alya thoughtfully crouched down, touching Marinette's leg with a touching smile.

"We're all a team." Alya spoke softly. "We're going to help you and Adrien get Louis back."

Marinette felt her chest grow warm. She could feel her foolish smile spread upon her lips. She couldn't stop the variety of emotions that began to swarm inside of her.

But the most strongest one she felt was relief. All this time she felt that her and Adrien were in on it alone, but she was wrong.

Marinette slowly reached out, carefully taking Alya's face into her hands.

"Thank you..." She breathed, leaning forward, and kissing her friend firmly on the the forehead before the two hugged carefully.

Adrien carefully cut in.

"If we want to start anything, Marinette you have to make sure you're in good shape to fight. It's obvious that Nathanaël is a lot more stronger than the last time." He explained

Marinette carefully pulled away from Alya.

"How do we start?" She asked, slightly wincing.

Adrien looked at her apprehensively. "Well, you're obviously in pain. Go easy on yourself, Marinette." He sighed.

Marinette looked down at her lap with a grimace.

"Do I have to?" she groaned, slightly throwing her head back.

Adrien shrugged.

"I mean... No. But if you're into pain, go ahead." He teased.

Marinette looked at him with a glare.

Alya giggled softly, taking Nino's hand.

888

Marinette lay back in the bed, the pillows propping her up only slightly. She held her eyes closed, as her hands remained laying atop one another right at her belly button.

She remained expressionless as the moon light began to glow against the soft contours of her face.

Adrien crouched down beside her, his hands slowly rubbing against the top of her head.

Although Marinette was under the influence of painkillers, it wasn't enough to dumb her down completely, but it did calm her down and reduce pain significantly.

Adrien slowly traced his fingers down the cross of her bangs delicately.

Marinette opened her eyes, the edges of them were pink and she carefully looked at Adrien.

"It hurts..." She breathed, her face growing weary.

Adrien softly grabbed her hand, kissing the top of it gently.

"What hurts? Your ribs?" He asked curiously, his thumb carefully rubbing her skin.

Marinette sighed, her fingers lacing with his softly as she carefully brought his hand to her chest.

"This hurts more than anything." She spoke softly, her eyes closing.

Adrien looked at her solemny.

Adrien could feel her heart beat softly under his palm. She breathed evenly, her eyes closing slowly as she relaxed under his touch.

"Mine too..." He breathed, leaning over to kiss her head.

Marinette hummed her eyes remaining closed.

Adrien looked up just as the bedroom door opened.

An array of light from the hallway caused Marinette to wince.

Adrien carefully looked up trying to focus on the shadow that emanated from within it.

Alya looked at Adrien with a weary smile.

"We need you." She whispered, attempting to be considerate to Marinette.

Adrien nodded, quickly turning his head to kiss Marinette before he stood up, following Alya thoughtfully.

Adrien closed the door behind him, and followed Alya down to the first story of her home.

Nino sat at the table within the kitchen, a sheet of paper with a few scribbles in front of him.

Alya sighed as she pulled out a chair.

"Have a seat." She murmured softly.

Adrien complied, his head aching as he sat beside Nino. Alya sat across from him, carefully taking the sheet from Nino.

"So I've been thinking..." Alya spoke. "That Marinette really needs to heal as quickly as she can, because she's the bait."

Adrien raised a brow, briefly looking at Nino before turning his gaze back to Alya's.

"Bait?" He mused, his hand slowly rubbing at the nape of his neck.

Alya nodded with a subtle smile.

"Yes. Nathanaël seems to only appear when she's around. Am I right? Instead of hiding her from him, we need her to be in plain sight. He needs to show up. That's what we want. We use Marinette as the bait, Nino and I will keep a look out, you go in for the attack..." She explained, her eyes looking at Adrien before continuing.

"Nino will stay close by to help aid Marinette somewhere private so she can transform."

Adrien rubbed his chin, his eyes trailing off of Alya as they remained on the table.

"That's when you distract him, you fight him until Marinette can return to you. I'll stay close by to get the baby so you two can finish him off." Alya finished thoughtfully.

"Sounds like it could work..." Adrien sighed.

"But how do we know he'll bring the baby?" Nino interjected, his brow raised.

Adrien looked at Alya expectantly.

Alya remained silent, she touched her chin thoughtfully before she spoke again.

"We don't...we just have to hope and pray that he does." Alya replied truthfully.

Adrien sighed, his muscles aching. His mouth immediately feeling dry.

"The best you could do is taunt him into doing so." Alya added.

Adrien rubbed his temples as Nino hunched forward. The night was adjust drawing to a close, and every single one of them were growing more and more tired by the minute.

"I'm worried that Marinette won't be safe. I don't need her breaking anymore bones." Adrien sighed. "I want to be sure that I'm close by so that if he does make an unexpected attack I'll be there." Adrien explained.

Nino nodded in agreement, slightly humming in thought before he looked at Adrien.

"It's really understandable man." He chided in. "But Marinette is a smart girl. I feel like she could mostly handle well on her own."

Adrien looked at Nino wearily and rubbed his arm.

"So then I guess it's settled." Adrien sighed. "Where do we set this up?" He asked as Alya slowly started to slide the paper over to him.

"At the Notre Dame." She replied. "Each dot is where each of us should be positioned."

Adrien examined the paper. He knew Nino was right. Marinette was a smart strong willed girl who could handle much of her own, but something about having her smack right in the center for Nathanaël's attack made him nervous. He knew it was all in good terms to get their son back, but he couldn't help but to worry about the outcomes and how the whole thing would play out.

He looked up as Alya touched his arm.

"Relax, Adrien. If you just take a deep breath, and focus...it'll run smoothly. No one will get hurt, and you will have your son back." She assured before she leaned back into her chair, her hand carefully pulling away from Adrien's arm.

"Ultimately, our goal is to get Louis. He needs to be returned to me safe and sound while you guys capture Nathanaël's akuma." Alya summarized.

Nino nodded, his eyes blinking eerily slow and a small yawn escaped his lips.

Alya looked at him and then at Adrien before she carefully pushed out her chair.

"I guess we can conclude this for now. We all could use some sleep." Alya spoke, watching Nino slip from his chair.

Nino made no plans to go home as he brushed by Alya and began to fumble with the couch.

Adrien followed suit, helping her pull out the decent sofa bed inside.

Nino kicked off his shoes as he sunk into the bed, a low groan sunk through the sheets as he remained still.

Alya folded her arms thoughtfully, chucking at the exhaustion Nino was sporting as he had no strength to get up and dress the bed for sleep.

Alya's eyes carefully trailed up to Adrien who stood beside her with a much more pale complexion. He almost looked green from what Alya could see.

"Is everything alright?" She asked with concern, touching Adrien's shoulder lightly.

Adrien hummed in response, looking at her with a weary smile.

"Yeah...I'm just thirsty." He explained, his mouth was getting a bit dry.

Alya nodded.

"We have some cups in the cabinet. In the fridge we have water, soda and juice. Take your pick." She sighed.

"I'm gonna go shower." She added on, her eyes trailing off to the side. "Get some rest, Adrien." She said, looking at him briefly before she scooted past him. He could hear her footsteps drowning out as she did her business.

It hadn't dawned on Adrien until now of how incredibly stressful the situation was. It also just dawned to him of how long Louis had been missing.

Adrien looked down at Nino with a soft chuckle as he began to snore immensely. Adrien went to the cabinet to retrieve a cup as Alya had instructed.

He carefully opened the fridge, his eyes weighing his options. He paused as his eyes caught a large bottle of NUAGE.

Adrien sighed, his muscles aching. It looked like it hadn't been opened yet, and Adrien was sure that it belonged to Alya's mother.

He was desperate, but to actually consider drinking it to drown out noise in his head as completely unacceptable...or was it? Adrien could remember a few times when he's heard of such thing being used to numb one's senses. While his parents were out, one nanny in particular used that very same tactic.

She had even struck Adrien once or twice while under the influence, it didn't seem to bother her any.

Adrien, being a mindless four year old didn't have the developed communication skills to inform his parents, so she simply stuck to that method until she was eventually fired for stealing.

That memory was carefully pushed to the back of his head as he glanced at the bottle one more. He sighed, his body feeling worse than it had ever been. Having remembered that only brought his stress levels up.

Was he that desperate to drink it raw?

Would Alya's mom be mad if he took some? Or maybe just a little bit more than just some?

"I'll just buy her another one." Adrien murmured, reaching for the bottle and breaking it's seal.

000000

-MARINETTE-

Marinette slowly opened her eyes. The pale moonlight casted an eerie glow to her skin.

She wasn't sure how long she was asleep, but by the night sky she could tell that it wasn't that long.

She carefully dabbed at the sweat on her forehead, her chest rising and falling evenly.

She could still feel that she was slightly drugged and the pain in her ribs were dull.

She looked up carefully as Adrien slid into the room silently. He closed the door behind him slowly as to not make a sound.

"Is everything okay with Alya?" Marinette asked in a curious whisper.

Adrien looked up at her sharply, almost as if he was expecting her to still be sleeping.

He gave her a weary smile and nodded.

"Y-yeah. Everything's fine." He assured in a breathy voice as he staggered slightly to the edge of the bed.

Marinette gave him a strange look as she raised a brow.

"Adrien? Are you okay?" She asked timidly.

Adrien hummed, briefly turning to look at her before nodding.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He assured.

"How are your r-ribs feeling?" He asked, slightly turning away.

Marinette rubbed her arms, as her nose flicked, picking up a scent that she was all too familiar with since that party with Nathanaël.

"Adrien...please don't tell me you're drunk..." Marinette breathed softly, looking at Adrien with a grimace. In all of her years of knowing him, this was the first time she had ever known him to lay a finger on alcohol.

She carefully shifted attempting to pull Adrien on the bed with her.

Instead she sat with her legs criss crossed on the side as Adrien struggled to fully climb on the bed.

"Adrien...I'm worried." Marinette breathed as Adrien sat on the bed in front of her.

He waved his hand dismissively as he gave her a drunken and unsure grin.

"No, no. It's okay, I'll pee it out, later." Adrien assured, almost toppling over before Marinette grabbed him.

She placed her hand on his face, moving it so that he was looking at her.

"Adrien..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at him with a grimace. She parted her lips slightly to speak but was cut off the moment he started to speak.

"M-Marinette. I want to marry you..." He spoke with a slight slur as he touched her waist.

Marinette's eyes widened, that statement totally catching her off guard. She could almost feel her heart pound painfully in her ribcage had they not been numb at that very moment.

"W-what?" She asked, her thumb brushing against his cheek.

"I-I mean..." Adrien breathed, shifting his weight as he remained in close proximity to her. "You want to marry me, too...right?"

Marinette shuddered, as his breath touched her lips. She couldn't help but to inwardly shake her head with disappointment as she could smell the alcohol laced heavily in his breath.

"Of course I do..." She responded looking into his eyes briefly before she sighed in sadness. "But we need Louis back first."

Adrien nodded, his eyes closing as he mindlessly kissed her. Marinette was taken back from the sudden kiss. She could taste the alcohol in his mouth, and for a moment she worried if it was safe with her being on medicine.

After a brief moment of short "ands, ifs, or buts" Marinette carefully returned the kiss. The kiss remained where it was, it didn't deepen or lessen as their lips surprisingly held their own for two people under the influence.

Adrien parted the kiss sloppily, as his head dropped immediately. Marinette gasped catching his head with a slight giggle.

"Adrien..." She breathed. He hummed drunkenly as he pressed his face into her chest.

Marinette sighed, carefully running her fingers through his hair. She'd occasionally kiss the top of his head softly.

At this point, she could already count off the tips of her fingers the stress that he was under. It was immense enough to make him consider drinking.

Marinette carefully angled his face, kissing his forehead softly.

"We'll be okay..." She breathed, her hands carefully dropping to the nape of his neck.

Adrien carefully wrapped his arms around her firmly, his head still resting against her chest carefully.

"C-can you do something for me?" He hiccuped softly, lifting his head to look at her.

Marinette took his face into her hands as she looked at him with a soft smile.

"What is it, my love?" She whispered, her thumbs brushed against his cheeks as they breathed evenly.

"When we're married...just...don't put olives in the spaghetti...it just ruins great taste." He sighed.

Marinette looked at him, her head shaking as she erupted into a small fit of laughter.

Adrien looked at her solemnly.

"I'm serious...you've no idea how many times I had to waste a plate of spaghetti because of... Olives." He groaned, his face scrunching up at the last word.

Marinette giggled, her hands capturing his face and bringing his head to her lips.

"Okay, I won't put olives in the spaghetti." She assured.

Adrien hummed, and leaned into her, pulling her small frame into his lap.

Marinette gasped as she was brought onto him.

He carefully buried his face into her neck. He breathed against her skin as he kept her in a comfortable embrace.

Marinette slowly ran her fingers through his hair, as she relaxed against him.

"Good kitty..." She teased.

Adrien tensed against her, his shoulders shuddering slightly before he relaxed against her.

Marinette immediately pulled away to look at him.

"You better not throw up on me...or I'll take back my promise and put olives in the spaghetti. That way you'll be forced to watch me and Louis fill our tummies with so much spaghetti!" She teased.

Adrien chucked, leaning up to level his face with hers thoughtfully.

He placed his hand firmly on the nape of her neck.

"You have my word." He breathed, leaning in to carefully seal the deal with a firm yet sweet kiss.

A/N: ... This one was just awful. I'm so sorry guys. Haha I'm under insane stress and wanted to get something out there. I'll do better next time! I promise.


	19. Chapter 19

-CHAT NOIR-

The sun had finally made its peak in the dim Parisian sky, and Adrien didn't feel as bad as he thought he would.

Considering the amount that he drank the night before, he would have expected a quivering stomach and a pounding headache, but he was feeling quite alright.

Chat stood up straight, the tension releasing from his joints with gentle popping sounds. He stood thoughtfully on top of Alya's apartment building. The wind blew softly through his hair as he looked in the opposite direction.

Ladybug's silhouette caught his attention from the next building over. With a small and expectant smile he watched as she carefully walked up to him, her blue eyes boring through his from her mask.

"How are you feeling?" Chat asked softly, his hands sneaking around her waist to twirl her from the leverage and closer to him.

Ladybug looked at him with a cocky smile.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Olive boy?" She snickered, carefully pulling away from him to look at the morning sky.

Chat looked at her and shook his head with an exasperated sigh.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" He murmured, watching her carefully.

Ladybug shrugged, carefully sitting on the edge of the building as her eyes carefully spotted the Eiffel tower a few miles away. She couldn't help but to shudder at the memories she had sustained there a few days ago.

"Probably not..." She breathed, briefly looking back at him.

Adrien couldn't remember a thing he had said the night before, he remembered climbing up the stairs and sneaking into her room and everything went black from there.

As much as he wanted to know what he said and did at the time, Marinette only ever wanted to poke fun at the fact that he had made it clear that he wasn't too fond about olives.

Chat carefully lowered himself to sit beside her.

"Then I should probably point out that you, too were just as loopy as I was. It's a shame you don't remember putting your tongue in my ear..." His voice trailed off teasingly as Ladybug whipped her head to glare at him.

"My situation was entirely different than yours!" Ladybug interjected. "I was on medication and in a hospital. You were drunk off a bottle of vodka."

Chat chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's the same thing..."

Ladybug shook her head.

"Fuck me... Fuck me." Chat mocked, even pitching his voice in a failed attempt to sound like a very drugged Marinette.

Ladybug could feel her face grow hot beneath the mask as she shoved him.

"Chat, stop!" She warned.

Chat snickered, fighting her off as she shoved him.

"Whatever I said while being drunk, it can't compare to the show you put on for that nurse." He breathed through his fit of laughter.

Ladybug groaned shoving him once more before her expression shifted, almost as if she was already planning something.

She carefully looked away, a sly smile spreading across her delicate lips as she folded her arms, and swung her legs mindlessly over the edge.

"Oh yeah?" She teased, her muscles tensing. "Last time... I seem to remember you saying something about popping a boner?" She mused.

A simple fib concealed with a hardened expression of confidence.

Adrien's laugh immediately faded as he glared at her, his eyes narrowing.

Ladybug refused to look at him.

Chat sighed as he shook his head.

"I didn't say that..." He stated flatly.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes and turned her head.

"You don't know that..." She spoke softly, a small smile tugged at her lips as Chat slid off the edge of the roof and landed on the balcony below.

Ladybug looked down as he opened his arms expectantly.

"You don't know that. You can't remember anything last night." She teased. She carefully slid off the edge.

"It's a gut feeling." Chat grunted as he caught her carefully.

Marinette snickered, slowly turning as he placed her down on the ground.

"Oh yeah, totally convincing." Ladybug teased, looking away from him briefly.

Chat reached over, grabbing her waist and pulling her close, her back pressed tightly against his chest.

"What do you say we try this again..." He chuckled, kissing the back of her neck.

She hummed and leaned into him, with a chaste grin.

"Oh? Try what again?" She asked curiously.

Chat chuckled, and licked his lips.

"We could both attempt our own manners of intoxication..." He breathed.

"And...?" Ladybug mused.

"And we could have an abundance amount of sloppy makeup sex." He teased, rubbing his fingers into her sides.

Marinette slowly turned, giving him an unpleasant strange look at his choice of words.

"Mmm...doesn't seem too appealing. Quite messy actually." She responded, looking up at him with a scrunched up face.

Chat laughed softly with a shrug, his bottom lip protruding in slight contemplation.

"We could keep that between us." He breathed softly.

Ladybug giggled, running her thumb against his bottom lip and drawing it out carefully before letting it go.

"Sounds...reasonable." She hummed softly. "Can you keep a secret, kitty?" She whispered enticingly.

Chat carefully took her thumb between his teeth briefly before letting it go.

"You'd be surprised..." He replied back, just as her hands dropped down to his chest. "I could keep a secret if I wanted to."

Marinette smiled, her hands rubbing circles in his chest as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Okay, children. Enough." Alya breathed, interjecting the duo almost immediately as she pulled back the slider doors.

Ladybug immediately pulled away from Chat, his hands sliding off her waist with disappointment.

Marinette flicked her fingers through her bangs with embarrassment.

"We have a few other significant things to go over." Alya spoke thoughtfully as she stepped aside, beckoning them in.

Marinette looked at Adrien. briefly before she carefully walked inside.

Chat sighed, his eyes glaring at Alya before he followed suit.

8888

-MARINETTE-

Marinette breathed deeply as Tikki hid into her pigtails. Although Marinette remained calm and ready for the execution, Adrien was a nervous wreck.

Marinette trailed her eyes up the frame of the Notre Dame.

The air had grown a lot more warmer than earlier, and Marinette could spot both Alya and Nino on seperate sides of the complex.

The Notre Dame was on its midpeak, tourists almost flooding the place, which was surprising. It was usually a lot more crowded at this hour.

Marinette shook off her nerves, spotting Chat Noir leaping from one building to the next. Marinette cleared her throat as she wandered around aimlessly.

As bait there really wasn't much for her to do. She simply had to show up and wait for him to take it.

Marinette brushed a few fingers across her upper arm, her eyes brushing past Alya who walked by nonchalantly, picking a different location.

Marinette had already started to sweat. It had been at least an hour and a half and still nothing.

Marinette's eyes flickered to Nino, who looked at her briefly before looking back at Alya.

Chat was nowhere in sight.

Marinette decided to wait it off a little bit more and see if Nathanaël decided to show up.

She leaned by the nearest tree she could find, fiddling on her phone casually, to draw attention away from herself.

Alya carefully walked by her.

"I don't think he's showing up." She whispered, pausing just before walking behind the tree.

"Should we abort?" Marinette asked, as Alya folded her arms.

"We might. I'll send Nino a text, see if he could get a hold of Chat Noir." She spoke, swiveling around the tree and heading back to her post.

Marinette waited briefly, carefully lifting herself off the bark of the tree.

She sighed, disappointment washing through her body as she slowly walked away from the tree.

She really thought this was the day she finally got her son back. Pressing her lips together, Marinette began to make her way towards Alya's usual post.

She locked her phone screen, her hand diving low to stick it in her pocket.

Suddenly, a firm hand grasped around Marinette's wrist.

Marinette jumped, whipping her head back to a pair of familiar turquoise eyes.

She breathed out, as he leaned closer his lips briefly brushing against the soft skin of her neck.

"Come with me around back, comply and all of these tourists won't have to die" he whispered in an eerie soft voice.

Marinette nodded, her eyes trailing up to a wide eyed Alya.

Marinette turned, moving in the opposite direction, her captors fingers digging into her shoulders as he led the way.

Once in an isolated area, Marinette panicked, her heart racing as she turned to face him.

This wasn't part of the plan. She could feel Tikki brushing against the skin behind her pigtails, calming her slightly.

"Thought you could get away?" The Evillistrator spoke coldly, his cold eyes glaring at her.

Marinette clenched her teeth, and she sighed.

"What are you going to do to me?" She breathed, her eyes slowly blinking.

He folded his arms, his lips pursing in thought, before he breathed looking at her.

"I'm not sure, yet. But I guess we'll need to find out." He said, lifting his arm to be in the presence of his drawing pad.

Marinette allowed her eyes to travel downwards, her limbs shaking of what kind of weapon he planned to draw next.

All Marinette could muster was the anticipation and the sound of the ground piercing in front of her.

A silver staff appeared in the front of the two of them.

Marinette stepped back as well a small gasp emanating from her lips. The Evillistrator stepped back as well.

Chat casually lowered himself down on to the ground, a weary expression on his face.

"Nathanaël!" He exclaimed retracting the stick and holding it over his shoulders.

His hands hung casually at the edges.

"Its been awhile, it's great to see you buddy." He teased.

The Evillistrator clenched his teeth and took a few steps back.

"It's not Nathanaël anymore..." He growled, his voice low.

Chat carefully nudged Marinette away as he kept his gaze on Nathanaël.

Marinette swallowed hard and carefully slipped out of the way.

She couldn't pay much attention to what had begun to brew between the two. She needed to get out quick.

Nino peered over the side of his complex.

"Ppsst." He hissed, waving his hand to beckon to her.

Without another thought, Marinette followed him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

Marinette nodded, looking back as Chat jumped on to the large complex, Nathanaël following him, a few items being drawn from thin air.

"No time" Marinette stated, slipping behind the nearest tree. Nino waited in front of the tree, his fists clenching.

Tikki peaked out from her pigtails.

"Tikki, spots on!"

A/N: Yikes! Ever been drunk enough to not remember stuff?! xD not fun. I'm like 90lbs so that doesn't take much as embarrassing as that is! Anyway, Here's a small chapter so that you guys aren't waiting long for an update! This chapter was cut in half of a fight scene, just so next the chapter is gonna be full of action and angst. Thank you to those who actually reviewed and to those who left constructive criticism. I'll take that account into action. I love you guys.


	20. Chapter 20

*** PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES***

-LADYBUG-

Ladybug would have never thought herself to be just where she was at that very moment. If any random person would have went to her three years ago to tell her that Chat noir was Adrien, and she would in fact have a baby with said person, and that baby was now in the hands of the Evillustrator; she would have said they were crazy. But in the past few years, along with her blossoming relationship with Adrien, she had somehow conjured up a crazy bond with raising her child too. But lately crazier things have happened. Which is why when she saw her boyfriend thrown on to the top of the Notre Dame, she had to do something.

Ladybug carefully hoisted herself up to the rooftop, her eyes narrowing at The Evillustrator who glared at Chat, a purple butterfly frame started glowing across his features before he climbed over Chat. He reached down to which Chat tensed, not going out early without a fight. His muscles tensed, his fists clenched, preventing Nathanaël from pulling the ring off of him. Despite the excruciating pain that went through his back and ribs, Chat remained composed. It wasn't until Ladybug stepped in, that he was finally able to relax and be at ease.

Well...not quite...

Ladybug threw her yoyo, the wire wrapping around The Evillustrator's arm, pulling him off of Chat, just as Chat bent his knee to hit him in the gut.

The Evillustrator grunted as he was pulled back, his own arm attempting to lock in place.

"Nathanaël! Please!" Ladybug begged, her heart drenched in sorrow. She was disappointed, she really was. She had hoped the Evillustrator would've at least brought her son. Despite his current appearance, Marinette knew that deep down Nathanaël was still in there somewhere.

The Evillustrator, however didn't seem to falter even as she begged. Marinette had no choice but to fight him with the best of strength she had left in her.

Ladybug breathed, as she tried to yank the drawing pad off his arm to no avail.

The Evillustrator simply yanked back, sending the yoyo back towards ladybug to which she caught quite quickly. Chat carefully stood behind him, his body aching and his muscles tensed.

The Evillustrator turned, looking at Chat briefly before looking at ladybug, once more. An eerie grin soon plastered its way across his face as he stood up.

"It's nice to see you two, again." He spoke softly, his arms folding casually. He looked at ladybug as he drew up his drawing pad. His pen began to thoughtfully glide across the screen.

Ladybug prepared herself along with Chat, for what he was going to draw out next.

A rather sharp round and full edged blade slowly began to take form through midair. It was only a matter of time before it went charging towards her. Ladybug grunted as she twisted her yoyo at incredible speed, the quick moving object swiveled before even touching ladybug.

Chat grunted throwing his stick right through it. The blade slowly faded, thd drawing lines appearing before the entire object was gone.

Chat charged at him, full speed. Nathanaël looked up, his smile only growing as he dissipated in a slew of drawing lines.

"Damn!" Chat grunted, as he landed on the roof of the church full force. Ladybug paused, her blood running cold.

"Where is he?" She asked in a hoarse voice, her eyes darting across every possible point. Chat stood a mere few feet away from her. He was growing antsy, his chest heaving. It wasn't until the ground beneath Ladybug's feet started to disappear that she suddenly became in tune with herself.

Chat gasped as Ladybug fell through the empty space that caved into the tower of the Notre Dame.

Ladybug grunted as she could hear the structure around her groan as it threatened to collapse. She gulped, holding on to herself so that she didn't quite fall through.

Ladybug found herself dangling halfway inside, her legs swinging as the tourists below inside of the tower screamed.

It wasn't long before the levels of the tower began erasing, causing a few unlucky tourists to fall through.

Ladybug looked at Chat, her eyes widened in fear.

"Chat..." Her voice trailed off, as she clutched on to the rigid edges.

Chat took a step forward, freezing in his tracks, as he felt someone behind him.

"I have something for you..." A voice said, emanating menacingly from behind him.

From the corner of his eye he could see Alya take cover, following the scene but being smart enough to keep away from it.

Chat whipped around just as The Evillustrator carefully leaped off the building, running in the opposite direction. Chat clenched his teeth, his gaze slowly shifting towards Marinette.

Flashing her an apologetic look, Chat ignored ladybug, and went straight after Nathanaël.

Ladybug looked at Chat, her eyes widening as he abandoned her and went right after Nathanaël. She breathed out, her arms shaking with exhaustion as she thoughtfully lowered herself into the chaos below.

She prayed that Chat knew what he was doing, and that he'd be able to hold Nathanaël off until she found a way to get there; but first, she needed to save a couple of tourists in distress.

-CHAT NOIR-

Adrien was growing more and more tired of chasing him. It only made him more frustrated that he couldn't even find where the akuma was. The years had been long, and he just didn't have the strength to fight off for much longer. It was bad enough when Sabrina was smoke girl for a full nine to ten months. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of said memory.

The Evillustrator had dragged Chat Noir to almost every arrondissement in Paris. It was like a game of cat and mouse (no pun intended) it was nearly driving Adrien to the brink of insanity.

Chat had just chased Nathanaël from Place Des Vosges to Champ de mars.

Chat had suspected as much.

Much of the Eiffel tower had been drawn back on since Marinette's attack, and the fact that Nathanaël brought him to the location only made him more angry.

It was as if he was doing this proudly, like the tower was some sort of triumph trophy.

Chat barely had time to calm himself down even as they climbed the full length of the tower all the way to the very top. By then, Chat had grown impatient, and bitter.

"I don't have time to play games..." He breathed, finally facing The Evillustrator.

The Evillustrator simply chuckled, his eyes flickering behind Chat with a grin.

Chat trembled as he heard a hissing sound from a familiar yoyo, and a firm smack on the back of his head.

"Owww" Chat groaned, rubbing his had anxiously.

"What was that for?" He grunted, his heart slightly flying at the fact that she was quick enough to find them.

"For ditching me..." Ladybug said adamantly, her eyes not leaving Nathanaël.

"I was hoping you'd be here..." The Evillustrator said softly, the wind blowing carefully.

Ladybug glared at the other, Chat being careful not to make any sudden movements.

"You've played this game before..." Nathanaël spoke.

"I've been asked to give you something in return for your miraculous." He explained.

Marinette clenched her fists. She had expected as much, but she couldn't help but to feel a little surprised, and off. This was especially because last time he didn't even ask once.

Ladybug attempted to step forward but was stopped when Chat held his arm up.

"What do you have?" Chat asked, jolting his chin.

Marinette looked at Chat with a grimace.

"Are you nuts?!" She hissed.

"Don't bargain with him!"

Chat ignored her, his eyes not leaving Nathanaël.

"Shh" he motioned, bumping her away from his ear.

Nathanaël sighed, his hand carefully raised to mid-torso length.

"Just a little trophy I picked up at the district bakery a few miles from here. I'm assuming you're only here to get it back to its parents." He explained.

Marinette tensed at his words, Chat immediately looking up as a swarm of pencil lines began to form just above his arms.

Ladybug couldn't help but to feel a bit baffled at how much his powers had evolved. It was no wonder he was almost always one step ahead of them.

A small mass form took its course before it evolved into a small child.

A pair of familiar blue eyes connected with the duo.

Marinette could feel her heart drop to her stomach.

Chat looked at the small child that was now being held by Nathanaël.

"Picked this little guy up from two kids. Believe that? Two kids, with a kid." He chuckled, tugging at the black hoodie the child was wearing.

Louis coughed, slightly choking from the gesture.

Chat could hear Marinette gasp behind him, her initial instincts taking over to protect her child.

Chat kept her in place, his back turned towards her. It took Marinette all she had not to run over to him.

"How do we know that's even real?" Chat asked, his body set and ready for something fishy.

Nathanaël grinned.

"Shall I toss him off? See for yourself?" He chuckled.

"You're just going to have to trust me..."

Chat remained adamant, ladybug keeping guard behind him. She didn't want to take any chances.

Louis looked up at the two, his bottom lip slowly pouting.

The moment ladybug peered behind Chat, Louis' eyes widened, his hands reaching towards her in want.

"Mommahhmammahh!" He cried, cheeks red and tears in his eyes.

Both Ladybug's and Chat's eyes widened at that instant. Marinette could feel her mother's instinct take over. This wasn't fake, that was actually her son.

Someone was hurting her son. Without a second thought, Ladybug gripped Chat's hand and twisted it forcing him to cower out of her way.

Using his back, Ladybug rolled off of him, using him as leverage to get past him.

In a matter of seconds Ladybug was charging at him full speed.

Chat looked up, grabbing his throbbing wrist.

The Evillustrator smirked, gripping the hoodie tighter, earning a choked out gulp from the kid before be flung him off the tower.

Marinette gasped, a scream escaping her lungs as she watched her son fall full speed.

"NO!" Ladybug cried hysterically.

Chat immediately stood up, throwing himself off the side of the tower.

Ladybug jumped, her upper body hanging off the edge as she reached out to them.

Ladybug watched in horror as Chat swiveled through midair, his hand gripping Louis by his leg.

He extended his stick, jamming it into the side of the structure to stop the free fall.

Louis screamed as his father had him dangling by his leg.

Chat carefully pulled the child to his chest, looking up at ladybug who breathed out.

Ladybug could feel her limbs ache, her heart pounding almost painfully in her chest.

Her eyes dilated as a variety of emotions began to take over.

Anger.

She was feeling so much anger.

Her fists clenched as she felt an undeniable urge in her knuckles.

"That was a close one, wasn't it? I'd be back for him later...unless you want to make this easier and hand them over now." The Evillustrator snorted.

Ladybug stood up slowly, her eyes glaring at the Evillustrator as he brought his drawing pad up to his peripheral vision.

With clenched teeth, Ladybug drew her yoyo.

In a swift motion it wrapped around his arm, yanking him forward.

Nathanaël's eyes widened as ladybug flipped, forcing the drawing pad off his arm.

She landed in behind him, her eyes narrowed with anger as she broke the pad over her knee.

"ENOUGH!" She hissed, her own hands balling into tight fists.

"FIGHT ME WITH YOUR HANDS"

The Evillustrator paused, his own face displaying shock before he covered it up almost instantly.

He straightened himself thoughtfully before flashing her a toothy grin.

"With pleasure..."

-CHAT NOIR-

Chat could feel his breath growing short, his own heart hurting him as he lowered himself to the ground.

He let his Lady fight on her own for now as he lowered himself on to the ground.

Chat wasted no time, he ran away from the scene, pushing past rubber neckers who wanted to watch the scene unfold.

Chat frantically looked around for Alya.

Slipping into an alley, Chat looked down at the child he was carrying.

Louis trembled like a kitten in water.

Chat looked down at him, a small hint of doubt etching into him.

"Lucky charm!" He heard ladybug call, and he knew that was his key to go.

"Daddy..." Louis breathed, tears streaming from his eyes. Chat breathed, immediately bringing the child to his chest in a tight hug.

It was his son, he was holding his son. Adrien couldn't fathom everything that had just happened.

He looked up, his eyes spotting Alya running up the narrow street.

"Did you get him?" She asked, her breathing jagged from running.

"Yes, please get him out of here." Chat begged, hesitant to let go of Louis before handing him off to Alya.

Still trembling, Louis let Alya accept him. He wrapped his arms around Alya's neck as she held on to him.

"Finish him." Alya encouraged. Chat didn't need to be told twice. He extended his stick, feigning his way to the top, to fight by his lady.

Chat finally made it to the top, his eyes widened as the Evillistrator dropped and rolled.

Ladybug stood a few feet away from him.

Chat carefully slithered his way towards her.

"What's the lucky charm?" He asked, ladybug glaring at the Evillustrator as he stood up.

"Its a pencil..."she breathed.

Chat dodged as did his lady as soon as Nathanaël bounded over towards the two of them.

Ladybug landed with a hard grunt. Her arm hooking up, she watched as Chat made the first attack, fighting him off.

Ladybug took this opportunity to look around. She tried to focus on the task at hand, she really did, but she couldn't help but to let her mind trace back to Louis.

Immediately she wondered if he was okay, if he had any booboos, was he hungry? Did he still feel sick? Was he mentally and emotionally damaged?

It wasn't until she heard Chat grunt that she was pulled back to her current situation.

Nathanaël hovered over him once more. With a grin, he reached down gripping his arm.

Ladybug acted on instinct. She leaped her body gliding past Nathanaël just as he reached for Chat's hand.

In a swift motion ladybug pinned the pencil through his sleeve.

Nathanaël paused, looking at ladybug with a grimace before she kicked him.

All he could see was white.

Chat sat up, his adrenaline pumping through his veins like iron.

The Evillustrator, groaned his eyes widened as he could feel the fabric on the side of his arm tear.

A folded piece of paper carefully slipped out.

Nathanaël twisted attempting to grab the object to no avail.

Ladybug had already swiped it up with her yoyo.

Opening the purple dinged paper, Marinette couldn't help but to feel her heart drop.

It was the sketch Nathanaël had made of her.

In that instant, all the anger she felt, washed away.

Even though the being in front of her kidnapped her son, hurt her, put her relationship through hell, the being in front of her wasn't her friend. Deep down, behind all of this, she knew there was someone who was severely hurt, someone who just wanted to make someone hurt just as bad as he was.

With a small grimace, Marinette ripped the paper apart, releasing the purple butterfly before capturing it.

She watched as Chat stood up, she breathed out and threw her lucky charm item and restored everything where it had been.

Marinette couldn't have felt more relieved in her life.

She really just wanted to go home and see her son.

A black cloud formed over The Evillustrator, forming slowly back into Nathanaël.

Nathanaël carefully sat up, rubbing his temples as he attempted to gather his surroundings.

"W-what?" He slurred.

Ladybug didn't want for him to register what had happened before she slammed into him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Nathanaël's eyes widened.

"L-Ladybug?" He gulped. Chat thoughtfully approached her, picking up the sketch.

His eyes narrowed, shrugging off the mild jealousy that replaced the adrenaline.

"This is neat." He breathed, looking at Marinette as she stood up, carefully taking the sketch from Chat.

"I think this belongs to you..." She spoke softly, helping Nathanaël up.

Nathanaël took the paper from her, his heart slowly settling as he looked into ladybugs eyes.

"Y-yeah...thanks." he stammered.

Ladybug reached her hand out.

"Come on. Let's get you down from here." She ushered.

Nathanaël smiled shyly, taking her hand. He clinged on to her as she leaped, carefully using her yoyo, to leverage her to the ground peacefully.

Chat followed suit, rolling his aching shoulders.

Nathanaël carefully pulled away, clutching the paper to his body thoughtfully.

"T-Thank you, Ladybug." He whispered timidly.

Ladybug winked at him, her gaze being pulled the moment Chat groaned.

"I'm tired." He yawned. "It's been a long day. Ladybug, you can be the Prince this time." He grunted, throwing himself in Ladybug's arms.

Ladybug giggled, flashing Chat a warning glare as she carried him in her arms.

With a polite smile, Ladybug bid Nathanaël fair winds, and began to take off, carrying Chat bridal style.

Nathanaël watched them tentatively, his eyes half lidded, and his cheeks slightly rosy as he dropped the sketch of Marinette.

He could feel his heart soaring as he now had a new muse to draw.

A/N: I finished this instead of studying for my final, I'm also sorry if this felt rushed... xD sorry it took so long for the update. I usually don't take long. My eating schedules have changed and its super stressful. I'm sure anyone whose had this illness knows what I mean when I say I feel a little frustrated and...kinda disgusting. I dunno.

Anyway, I received a pretty honest review to which I'm grateful for, that apparently the love scenes in this story became a bit confusing because I didn't exactly describe what was going where and it kinda left them to put the dots together on their own. I'm seriously sorry about that. I personally chose not to add too much smut in this story in particular because I feel like it would throw the tone I had with these characters.

Just this story. If you guys really want to see smut and pure sin, that I myself have written, the story is called

"Dix petite morts" by Kandykate on the archiveofourown website. If you want to check that out, please leave feedback.

I also got a laptop...so I guess this means so many updates, and tons of new stories. Please stick with me guys, and please stay awesome!

-Kate ❤


	21. Chapter 21

_**-MARINETTE-**_

Marinette carefully clutched her son, wrapping the towel around him.  
Marinette and Adrien were finally safe enough to go back to her home.  
Her parents remained completely oblivious to the situation, they just seemed glad to see their grandson again.  
Adrien sat on the edge of Marinette's bed. Wasting no time Marinette placed him on the bed, and opened the bath towel. Adrien sighed, as Marinette searched every part of his body, naked and all, just to see if there was anything wrong. Louis fussed, attempting to twist his body as his mother examined him. She opened his palms, checked his toes, his back, his neck, anywhere that had skin.

Adrien carefully folded his legs against the bed as he glared at Marinette apprehensively.  
"Come on, Marinette. Let the little guy have his dignity and put some clothes on him.

Marinette sighed, ignoring Adrien briefly as she continued to look for any abnormalities.

" _Marinette_..." Adrien warned.

Marinette groaned carefully slipping off the bed and retrieving some clothes for the little one.

Adrien lazily reached over to pull the towel over him, but Louis sat up slowly.

"He's gonna freeze to death" Adrien muttered. Marinette returned moments later to dress him.

Adrien chewed on the tip of his thumb as he began to contemplate something. He could feel the adrenaline suddenly starting to drop from his veins, his stomach set in his anxiety, Which left him with a feeling he wasn't all too thrilled with.

Marinette slipped some clothes on Louis. Louis didn't seem to care at all, as she clothed him. Marinette was just happy to have her baby back. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight to her.

"My brave little man" she breathed, kissing his head softly.  
Louis remained quiet, as he nuzzled close to his mother.  
The crib remained vacant, as Marinette was sure that Louis wasn't going to be sleeping in it any time soon.  
Adrien carefully slipped closer, wrapping his arms around his family gratefully.

Marinette opened her eyes as Louis fussed, crying softly. Her eyes connected with Adrien's as she ran her fingers through her son's hair.  
It had been such a long time since they heard their baby's cry, and the sound it made now brought them utter happiness.

"It's like music." Adrien chuckled. Marinette nodded with a shy smile as she rocked him.

Adrien placed a hand on Marinette's lap.

"You did great, Marinette." He breathed.

Marinette blushed, carefully moving closer.  
"You weren't so bad yourself." She replied. Adrien simply chuckled, offering her a sincere smile.

Marinette bit her lip, briefly. She leaned in thoughtfully her lips merely centimeters away from his.

Marinette looked at Adrien strangely, as he pulled away, right before her lips touched his.  
With an apologetic smile, he slid off the bed thoughtfully.

Marinette looked at him with a grimace.  
"Adrien...what was that for?" She pouted as she placed Louis on the bed.

Adrien carefully walked away from her, but not successfully, as Marinette already had her grip around his wrist.

"Adrien..." She warned.

Adrien sighed in exasperation. "Marinette... _please_... _later_." he begged, drawing out his last word.

Marinette sighed.  
"But..."

Her eyes widened as Adrien hunched over, a stream of vomit escaped from his lips to which Marinette gasped, and jumped back before it could touch her.

Adrien clamped a hand over his mouth, and ran towards the bathroom.

Marinette blinked her stomach twisting in utter surprise.  
Louis peeked from behind her, his eyes widened as Adrien's retching could be heard from miles away.

"Uh oh..." Louis squeaked, looking at Marinette.

Marinette carefully stepped over the vomit, walking steadily to the bathroom to glare at Adrien who hugged the toilet bowl.

"Adrien...what's wrong?" She asked curiously, placing her hands on her hips.

Adrien looked at Marinette, his arms shaking lightly as the lines underneath his eyes deepened.

"Didn't you hear?" He breathed, breathing in on a shaky whim, his voice cracking.

Marinette looked at him with wide eyes as she crouched down.

She leveled with him, worry and curiosity etched in her face as she held his gaze firmly. Her eyes grew wide as bubbles as she heard Louis humming off in the distance.

"Hear what? What is it?" Marinette asked nervously.  
Adrien leaned over, his lips carefully tugging into a slight smile at the edges.  
Before Marinette could even see the smile, she leaned in closer to hear.

"You got me pregnant." He whispered.

Marinette slouched forward, her brow furrowing and her stomach plummeted.  
"Adrien, be serious!" She groaned, running her fingers through his thick hair.

Adrien groaned, waving her off dismissively.  
"It's just my anxiety..." He breathed. "I'll be fine."

Marinette watched him as he stood up straight and wobbly legs. She followed suit, fixing herself as she placed a hand on the small of his back.

"Whats making you anxious?" She asked curiously.

Adrien shrugged.

"Everything." He answered promptly. "We almost witnessed our kid falling full speed to his death. Now we have him back, the adrenaline wore off, and now I'm just feeling sick."

Marinette breathed evenly, allowing his words to sink in. She rubbed his back thoughtfully.

"I know...And we haven't slept in days. We just need to rest. We have Louis...that's what matters." She breathed.

Adrien let his eyes trail upwards, his lips breaking into a smile as Louis' hum became more and more audible.  
With a furrowed brow, Marinette allowed her gaze to follow his.  
Her heart dropped, the moment she saw Louis throwing piles of his clean shirts on to the mess of vomit.  
Louis hummed mindlessly as he tried to clean up the mess. He bent down to wipe it but jumped when Marinette gasped.

Before Marinette could say anything Adrien had already scooped up the boy, hugging him tighter.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He whispered.

She rubbed the back of her neck thoughtfully, a small and sincere smile pulled at the edge of her lips. She sighed as she carefully walked up towards the two of them.

"Go and clean up, you smell." Marinette teased, carefully taking Louis out of his arms and into hers. Adrien complied, allowing her to take the small child and set his way over towards the bathroom on the other side of the room, to clean himself up. Louis yawned, placing his head against his mother's chest as he attempted to grow comfortable.

At that moment, Marinette felt a wave of relief wash over her. She closed her eyes, instinctively wrapping her arms around the boy and bringing hmm closer. She kissed his head, burying her nose into his blonde hair that resembled Adrien's perhaps more than she would have initially expected. She then realized that she actually had her son back. She wasn't dreaming, this was real. It was almost as if she was still trapped in a trance about a thousand feet in the air, then abruptly pulled down, knocking the air from her lungs.

She had been so preoccupied with getting her son, she didn't even have the opportunity to thank Alya and Nino for their help for the attainment of their son.

She watched thoughtfully as Adrien went in for a full fledged shower. She wasn't complaining...or perhaps she was. She was left with quite a mess to clean.

Marinette groaned.

And groaned...

And groaned. She was trying her best to keep her own stomach from expelling acid.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-ADRIEN-

Adrien rubbed his temples as he plopped himself on to the sofa in front of Alya and Nino. He had left Marinette off at the pediatric office with her parents for Louis to be checked up on. He was a little weary and had a little time for himself. He didn't want to crowd up the examination room seeing as though her parents insisted that they'd go. He really had no choice than to venture elsewhere to pass the time, until they all got back.

And so, here he was simply sitting in front of his two friends.

Nino glared at Adrien apprehensively as Alya sat beside him, her nose buried into her phone as she constantly bothered Marinette about Louis' current state. Externally, he appeared okay, but Marinette constantly worried that something else could be wrong that she couldn't tell by simply looking at him

It was better to be safe than to be sorry.

A lot could have happened in the days when he was gone away from home. Nino gave Adrien a strange look, his arms folding thoughtfully as Adrien sat awkwardly across from him.

"So what's wrong, what's with the sour face?" Nino questioned, his brow puckering.

Adrien shrugged, his eyes carefully trailing off to Alya who didn't take her eyes off her phone screen.

"I have a headache..." Adrien deadpanned, closing his eyes.

Nino hummed.

"Batman?" Nino mused, his brow raising as he stood up, carefully exiting the room all the while not gathering attention from Alya.

Adrien furrowed his brow, lightly shaking his head as his eyes followed Nino out of the room.

"I don't even know...what that is..." Adrien spoke thoughtfully, confusion laced heavily in his voice.

Nino returned moments later, throwing a one hitter on Adrien's lap that was packed. Nino plopped beside Adrien with a deep breath.

With narrow eyes Adrien thoughtfully picked it up, inspecting it curiously. It wasn't until he could smell it that his eyes widened.

"Is this what I think it is?" Adrien asked, his eyes widened.

Nino nodded, a sky smile making its way on to his face.

"One of the best." He spoke softly.

Alya snickered.  
"Don't do it." She warned flatly, her eyes never leaving the phone screen. "Marinette would have both your assess served on a platter."

Adrien looked at Alya with a grimace.  
Perhaps she was right. He and Marinette had been through so much these last couple days and the events had seemed to take its toll, and he was sure that perhaps this particular course of action could make the situation worse. Adrien bit his lip and looked up at Nino who dismissed Alya's comment. He kept his eyes on the one hitter and carefully took it from Adrien. He shifted and reached for the lighter in his pocket, his smile remaining.

"What's the worst that can happen? You get high?" Nino mused. "It seriously helps with chronic headaches and everything else."

Adrien looked at Alya once more, who simply shrugged.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Adrien pressed his lips together.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

 _ **-MARINETTE-**_

Marinette placed her hands on her hips as she glared at Adrien.

It was a little after dark and Adrien sat at the kitchen island with a bowl of ranch and a loaf of bread.

"Adrien...I can't believe you're stoned." She said, reprimanding him. "First, you were drunk, now this? We aren't kids anymore."

Adrien looked at her, his eyes glossy and pink as he pulled out a slice of bread and dipped it into the bowl of ranch.

"I don't see the big deal. I'm not drinking, my stress levels are down. I don't feel sick anymore, and I am eating. This is good." He spoke, shoving the piece of ranch filled bread into his mouth.

Marinette shook her head, her face scrunching at his choice of food.

"Well, good for you." She sighed, turning on her heels, she made a run for the stairs.

Adrien shook his head, grabbing his loaf of bread and ranch bowl, he followed her.

Marinette carefully climbed through the trap door of her room. Louis had began fussing from his nap amount the commotion of his parents clobbering their way upstairs. She had wasted no time in taking him into her arms and rocking him close to her.

Adrien kept his distance, eating away at her own personal choice of food as he watched Marinette place the baby on the bed.

With a soft hum, she started to rub the baby's bottom, allowing him to relax right there on the spot.

Adrien hummed, finishing off what he had left to eat before he joined Louis on the bed. Tikki carefully emerged from Marinette's tiny handmade purse. Thoughtfully she floated atop her shoulder, laughing as Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and placed it on his own backside, ordering her to start rubbing as well.

As awkward as it was, Marinette complied without any complaints.

"Like father, like son." Tikki whispered softly as Marinette rubbed both of her boys backsides.

"I know, I should only be babying one, but I'm babying two of them." Marinette responded in a soft sigh.

Adrien relaxed under her, after some thought he carefully sat up, his eyes connecting with hers.

With a grimace, Marinette pulled away from Louis, as he cooed, his breathing even as he went into his usual light sleep.

Adrien carefully grabbed her hands, interlacing their fingers together.

"I'm your baby too, right?" He asked, his voice barely even a whisper. His eyes remained glossy, slightly pink at the edges as he looked at her lovingly. Tikki sat on Marinette's shoulders, remaining quiet as Marinette gathered her thoughts at the sudden question.

Immediately, she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Well...yes. Of course." She replied, her throat feeling dry. She could feel his fingers tighten around hers as he gave her a dreamy smile, and plopped back down on the bed. Even then his hand never left hers.

"There's something...I really want to ask you." He breathed. "I'm just scared you'll say no."

Marinette raised a brow, looking at Tikki curiously before she turned her head to look at her boyfriend who slowly started to grow limp.

"Ask me what?" Marinette asked, her face suddenly flushing at all the possibilities.

It was quiet.

"Adrien?" She mused, leaning forward to examine her now sleeping boyfriend.

Marinette slipped her hand out of his, her skin immediately beginning to sweat as it dawned on her that Adrien could have possibly been asking the question she had been waiting for this whole time.

"What do you think he wanted to ask?" Tikki asked apprehensively.

Marinette shrugged, her cheeks red and her skin clammy as she pressed her lips together.

"I...I don't know.. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous." She chuckled.

Tikki hummed, leaning into Marinette.

"Cold feet?"

Marinette shook her head.

"Absolutely not." Marinette assured. "My feet are toasty, and definitely are ready to walk down that aisle." She joked, her spine tingling at the thought.

"I guess we'll find out in the morning." Tikki whispered, looking at Louis as he stirred.

Marinette nodded.

"Yes...and he's not going to avoid it this time..."

 **A/N: Sorry guys! I am so sorry. I never take this long to update. I was waiting back for my beta reader and they disappeared on me! So I waited days, and nothing. This chapter was done about three days ago and nothing. I AM CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. I HAVE A LOT MORE INTERESTING STORIES I WANT TO POST.**

 **Also MIRACULOUS FANATIC IS READING MY FIC AND I AM SWEATING!**

 **I tried to go over this myself but as you can see, I have read this chapter at least 8 times, so It is very hard to spot any mistakes because my brain just automatically corrects things, and perceives them how they go. Should my beta reader return, I will be replace that chapter over this one. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes. Currently, I am trying to find a new one.**


	22. Chapter 22

**-MARINETTE-**

Marinette sat cross legged on her bed holding Louis to her chest in deep contemplation. Adrien sat before her, his eyes fixated on a few flyby birds outside the window, the tip of his thumb in his mouth. His words from the night before rang in her ears, and she couldn't help but wonder what he had been thinking. Her lips pressed into a tight line, and she unwittingly brushed her fingers through Louis' hair, who remained still under his mother's touch. Clearing her throat, Marinette retracted Adrien from his racing thoughts, his eyes to darting from the window straight to her. He shifted, his brow furrowing in curiosity as his hand fell from his face.

"Is something wrong?" Adrien gently inquired, his voice slipping into the thin air like a sweet song, the pleasant sound sending shivers down Marinette's spine. Shifting Louis in her arms, Marinette's fingers brushed away the stray hairs away from his blue eyes. Louis cooed shyly and turned into her chest, hiding away from the uncertainty of the outside world. The warmth of his mother's embrace kept him at ease and he longed to keep it close as long as he could.

Marinette stalled within that moment to enjoy the serenity of her surroundings. Soft gusts of warm mid morning air blew through the open windows, carrying a pleasant natural smell and causing the thin curtains to dance. She feels content, her body humming in bliss at the feel of her son once again in her arms, and the pleasant sight of her now curious boyfriend leaning forward to capture her wandering attention. Marinette shook her head, immediately slipping back into her previous line of thought and recalling the questions she had been itching to ask him since she had fallen asleep. She watched as Adrien folded his hands expectantly, his green orbs examining her thoroughly and struggled to gather most of her words. Her eyes wandered down to Louis in a feeble attempt to hide the nerves that climbed their way to the surface. She cleared her throat.

"D-Do...you remember last night?" She questioned delicately, her fingers once again slipping into Louis' palm. The child gazed at his mother placidly, his hand carefully gripping onto her finger. Adrien kept his eyes on her intently as she spoke, eventually nodding.

"Of course. Why?" He asked, carefully leaning away from her. Marinette breathed out, her heart racing against her rib cage. This was it, it had to be it...

"Well...uhm...y-y-you said you wanted to ask me something." Marinette breathed, pausing to try and control herself. "You mentioned that you d-didn't want to ask something because you were afraid I'd say no." Adrien sighed, his eyes lowering as Marinette could almost see the click as the gears in his head turned.

"Oh..." He responded, leaning back into the swiveling computer chair in front of the bed. Marinette trembled slightly, finally bringing her gaze up to him after what felt like decades. Adrien wasn't looking at her then, the tip of his thumb immediately back to his teeth.

"Well...? What were you going to ask?" She prompted after an aching silence. Adrien remained quiet, slipping into a deep thought before looking back at her, their eyes finally connecting. He shifted almost uncomfortably as his lips twitched, struggling to form words. Marinette breathed deeply, preparing her mind, body, and soul the words he was about to throw at her. He fidgeted, carefully leaning forward and placing his hands on top of hers. She felt her skin flame up like a wildfire, the anticipation nearly killed her.

"Marinette..." He breathed, his fingers slowly curling around her hand. "Will...will you..."

She could feel her hairline dampening as he stumbled over his own words, her heart unable to rest. Instantly, Marinette could picture everything she has ever wanted in the future, the family she would have with Adrien. It wasn't that she didn't consider them family at that current moment, but somewhere deep down, she ached for something more, something more permanent. She desired a way to prove that he was hers and only hers and she couldn't wait to share her life with him, if he was willing to have her. They had been through so many ups and downs since their son was born, but they had always pulled through together, and that was more than anything she could have asked for. Never had she been so happy with anyone.

She couldn't even remember feeling this strongly for a person before Adrien, with their son only making the feeling stronger. Since the birth of their son she had imagined this moment and she had resist to the strong push of syncope.

And so...

This was it.

This was finally the moment she had anticipated since the conversation the night before. Marinette attempted to look at him through red cheeks and deep blue eyes, lips bruising as she bit them.

"Will you..." He tried again. Marinette could hear the word 'Yes' bubble to her pink lips before he could even finish his question. She remained composed, trying to steady her breathing as he spoke once more. "Will you allow me to take Louis to meet my father?" Marinette felt her heart fall, the disappointment greater than anything she had ever experienced. She felt like her heart fell down to her feet, then traveled back up into her stomach, leaving a heavy stone, and an acid taste in the back of her mouth.

"O-Oh..." Marinette sighed, failing to mask the disappointment layered heavily in her voice. Louis slowly perked up upon hearing his name, his sapphire eyes gazing past his mother and to his father whose face seemed to morph into something of concern. It never took long for Adrien to pick up on things, even when he had learned she was pregnant he was able to learn right away. Sure, it took a while to grasp everything because Ladybug uttered no words to him, but at least he knew. Marinette cleared her throat, simply shrugging as her grip on Louis slightly loosened, and he was able to completely twist his body away from hers to look at his father more precisely. Adrien frowned, the lines under his eyes deepening as he could see the disappointment on his lady's face. Even so, he could have even sworn that he felt it gravitating towards him. It was only then that he realized his mistake, and that he had some serious talking to do.

"Marinette, I-"

"Yes, it's okay." Marinette interjected, before he could even finish his sentence. She had grown weary of throwing herself into these traps of disappointment. It wasn't that she couldn't count on Adrien, it was more like she didn't want to live in the real world. As a child, she always wanted the happy ending that her parent's managed to attain. Marinette simply wished she had the time and patience to grasp that life wasn't a fairy-tale, and if it was, it sure as hell wouldn't have ended up the way that it did. Adrien sighed. He couldn't decide whether to be grateful that she would allow him to take their son to meet his father, that she wasn't giving him any problems, or to be a little vexed with himself for throwing Marinette under the bus the way he did.

Adrien kept his face impassive as he reached over and gripped Marinette's hand tightly. Marinette didn't yield to his touch, she simply kept her eyes on Louis, who seemed to be drifting to sleep in that moment. He pressed his lips into a tight smile, the padding of his thumb glided over the top of her hand in the most gentle of ways. Marinette inwardly cowered, finally looking up at her boyfriend with a grimace. The moment their eyes connected she knew that he was aware of the plot she conjured in her head. He acknowledged the sea of disappointment she threw herself into. Most importantly, he was aware of the frustration she felt towards him, and the entire situation.

"I should have worded things differently." Adrien confessed with a reluctant grimace. His digits thoughtfully laced with hers as Marinette shook her head. Her bangs carefully brushed against the soft skin above her eyes before she spoke again.

"No, really... it was my fault. I went way in over my head. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Marinette elucidated, her voice quivering from her own displeasure and self proclaimed ineptitude. Adrien shook his head disagreement. He looked up at her with a look of consternation. He could almost see the heartbreak in the pink of her skin, and it left him feeling incapacitated.

"Marinette..." He breathed, his voice soft and deep in understanding. "I really didn't mean to hurt you. I kinda set this one up for myself. I should have said it differently. You know I will eventually. Just not when there is so many things to do." He began. "Don't blame yourself for it." Even as he spoke, Marinette couldn't stop inwardly scolding himself. The anticipation only consumed away at her patience to hold on to the matter. Ultimately, didn't matter where they were at this point, what mattered was that she desperately wanted to be with him. Marinette looked at the soft hand that held hers, and without a second thought she flipped them over. Adrien's eyes widened in astonishment as she carefully placed Louis on the bed with one free arm.

"Then...just let me." Marinette breathed, tears lightly pooling at the edges of her eyes. Adrien opened his mouth, his lips attempting to formulate words before they shut again. His facial expression remained calm and relaxed as he watched Marinette scoot over towards him, her hand shaking.

"Adrien...please..." She nearly begged, her eyes growing into the large blue orbs like they always did when she was just about to say something really important. "Will you please marry me?" She asked, her voice holding a more firm tone to it. The quivering however, all but left as she looked at Adrien. His hand meshed with hers and they looked at each other longingly. With an apologetic smile, Adrien sighed. He pressed his lips together, before apprehensively tugging her closer to him.

"No." He replied softly. Marinette slumped forward, her eyes lightly closing as Adrien pulled her into a hug. Marinette could almost feel the wave of despair rushing through every cell in her body. Each tide left a sour sting at the tips of her digits. Adrien swathed his arms around her softly. Her face pressed against his neck as her skin grew to a light shade of pink once more. He closed his eyes, his breathing syncopating with hers.

"B-But..." Marinette interjected, his voice struggling to hold it's own.

"Just trust me. If I do anything right...it's going to be this." He explained, his fingers running through her loose hair. "I want to be the one to ask you, not the other way around." Marinette bit her lip, her face lightly burying into his neck. She didn't want to cry, but she also couldn't shake away the double whammy of rejection. It was something she was all too familiar with, and the feeling was not a pleasant one. She tried to suppress the feeling of inadequacy, knowing that wasn't the case. She breathed in as he carefully pulled away, examining her at arm's length.

"You promise, right?" She asked, her voice slightly holding a more firmer tone, as she successfully fought the urge to cry. Adrien hummed, a small smile etched on to his lips as he pressed his palms against her cheeks.

"I promise." he assured. He thoughtfully pulled her in closer, and closer until their lips touched softly. Marinette closed her eyes, her hands resting on to his chest before he pressed closer, holding a firmer kiss.

* * *

 **-ADRIEN-**

Adrien held Louis on his hip as he walked through the front doors of his mansion. He willed away the tremors that threatened to run down the length of his spine. The fact that Marinette didn't come wasn't very comforting but he understood. Often he found himself used to the concept of her remaining his vigilant partner, even outside of their superhero status. In a weird sense, he was able to feel exactly what Marinette was feeling. It was like a sudden epiphany that urged him onto the concept of marrying her. He tried to clear his head when Nathalie appeared from the shadow on the dining hall on the right side, Louis buried himself into his father's side.

"Adrien." She spoke lucidly, her face expressionless as usual.

"Nathalie." Adrien replied. Nathalie thoughtfully approached him, her hands tucked behind her back.

"It's been awhile... I thought you no longer lived here." She spoke once more, her eyes trailing off to Louis curiously.

Adrien breathed out with exasperation. "Yeah, well... That's the plan." Adrien answered with a sardonic smile. "Speaking of which, is my father home?" He asked, brow rising as his eyes scanned around the colossal lobby. Nathalie simply hummed, shaking her head as she kept her eye on Louis who simply wanted to hide.

"No...he's not. He was called into a rather unanticipated convocation." She explained thoroughly. Adrien rolled his eyes, and shifted uncomfortably.

"That doesn't surprise me..." Adrien mumbled. It was like a light bulb flickered straight above his head. A small smile spread against his photogenic lips. "I guess that means, I can't bother him when he returns, am I right?" Adrien mused. Nathalie remained oblivious to Adrien's sudden demeanor as she turned away from him.

"That wouldn't be necessary. You know how your father is after work." She informed, her voice reaming even and firm. Adrien nodded, his face twisting into a sarcastic smirk.

"Right, right, right." Adrien breathed. "Come on buddy." he rasped, holding Louis firmly on his waist as he began to climb up the stairs. "Looks like we'll be having a sleepover." Louis looked at the back of Nathalie's head as he was carried off to his father's room.

* * *

 **-MARINETTE-**

Marinette stood in front of the Agreste mansion, her brow feeling damp from perspiration. It had been awhile she even step foot in front of the complex and she had not seen Mr. Agreste since the moment he had called her and Louis a nuisance to Adrien's future. Marinette could still hear his voice ringing in her ears. Stuffing her phone into her pocket, she waited for Adrien's response. She didn't want to ring the doorbell and alert the slew of assistants and who hated her. When Adrien asked her to come over, even going as far as contacting his driver to pick her up, she couldn't help but to feel uneasy. She worried that something happened to either Adrien or Louis. If something happened to any of her boys because of Mr. Agreste's capricious nature, someone was going to have to pay. She gasped as the door opened and Adrien pokers his head outside, a small smile spreading across his face with mirth.

"Ah, my lady. I'm glad you could make it." He whispered, and carefully opened the door wider to allow her inside the spacious lobby just behind the front doors.

"Is...there a reason why you called me over?" Marinette asked timidly, almost too scared to step inside the home. "Is everything alright?" Adrien nodded adamantly, slipping his hand into hers as he began to tug her lightly towards the staircase.

"Everything is fine." He assured. "Louis is just a little fussy when there's only one, and not the other." Marinette cautiously followed him up the stairs, feeling Nathalie's gaze burn into her back.

"Maybe he could sense the coldness of this place." Marinette muttered, her voice sour, and dripping in memories of the last time she had slept over this hell hole. Adrien chuckled, as he opened the door to his bedroom. Naturally, Marinette's eyes traveled over the large spacious room, but one thing she could spot was Louis laying on his belly, Plagg sitting on his head carelessly as the duo approached them.

"You got him to nap.." Marinette breathed as she sat on the bed. "Thanks." Plagg cleared his throat, and nodded. He floated away apprehensively and sat on the desk right next to Adrien's computer. Marinette brushed her fingers through his hair, and slowly stood up, allowing Tikki to emerge from the overly large sweater she was wearing. With a knowing glance, Tikki smiled at Adrien shortly before she joined Plagg on the other side of the large room. Marinette looked up at Adrien who was already looking at her with a deep blush. Immediately, she started to inwardly panic. Was there something on her face? Why was he looking at her like that?

"Adrien?" She mused, her brow furrowing as he approached her slowly.

"I remember this.." He spoke softly, a shy smile now plastering across his face through the blush. Marinette pressed her lips into a taut line as he tugged at her sweater. She could feel her own blush crawl against her skin like wildfire. The two of them stood in front of each other with tomato faces before she decided to speak once more.

"It was the only sweater I had. It was a bit chilly out." Marinette said stubbornly as she folded her arms.

Adrien chuckled, swathing his arms around her once more. "It holds a lot of memories." he responded softly. Marinette shook her head, slowly returning the embrace with a slightly sour face.

"Not me." She huffed. "I just remember sweating a lot... and birthing." she shivered in his embrace, wincing when she heard his soft laughter.

"Hey, at least you didn't poop." He teased, as he pulled away from her. Marinette looked up at him, her blue eyes rounder than saucers.

"Wait...people do that?" Marinette asked incredulously, her voice holding a bit of fear within it. Adrien shrugged, his lips swishing around mindlessly. "I think so? Nino told me his mom did it." Marinette slipped her hands off of his chest with a look of sheer fear.

"EW!" She hissed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Adrien chuckled, sitting beside her and placing an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey, I said at least you didn't." He snickered. Marinette simply rolled her eyes. She could still remember the way her and Adrien started off rocky, to barely acknowledging each other, to this. They had found that they grew in more ways than one. They counted on each other, and they leaned on one another heavily. She didn't know when she had lost track of time, her and Adrien spent hours talking about their past. Before they knew it, it was a little after Louis' bedtime.

Louis finished his bowl of fruits and plopped against the bed with a burp. He closed his eyes and hummed as Marinette climbed into the bed with him, pulling him into her arms. Louis complied, that is until his eyes traveled to the slightly ajar bedroom door. Louis tapped on his mother's arm, tugging her out of her reckless ogling.

"Mom.." His voice slightly trembling. Marinette immediately looked at Louis.

"What is it?" She whispered, kissing his head thoughtfully. Louis gulped as he pointed at the door, the outside hallway cast an eerie mass of black that almost seem to pour into the room.

"What about the door?" Marinette asked curiously, her eyes watching Louis' bubble eyes as he glared at the door.

"Close it?" Louis asked, looking at Marinette and then Adrien. "don't like." Marinette looked at Adrien who wasted no time in closing the door.

"Looks like someone is afraid of the dark." He teased, as the latch of the door clasped, ensuring that the door was completely closed. Marinette couldn't help but feel that it might have had to do with his disappearance. She didn't want to think of the cold dark room he was in during his captivity. She pulled him into her arms immediately and watched as Adrien climbed into the bed with them. Marinette kept a hardened expression, even as the lights went off. She was never going to let Louis out of her sight again. Marinette had fallen asleep sometime later. She could feel Louis sleeping soundly in her arms the entire night.

Marinette couldn't tell what time of day it was, nor could she tell how long she had been asleep, but she could remember laying in bed with both her son and her boyfriend in his old bedroom. She recalled the conversations she had with Adrien the night prior, his frustration towards his father due to the fact that he had never listened to him, the cheeky grin he had flashed her when he noted that he would probably go out of his way and perform the most reckless tasks just to get him to listen. She felt a presence hovering above her and she could almost instantaneously tell that something was about to happen. Marinette slowly opened her eyes, the sun was slowly emanating through Adrien's window. She could hear the birds chirping from the outside. Her arms wrapped even tighter around Louis as he continued to sleep peacefully, her eyes connected with Adrien's. He hovered above her thoughtfully, his lips pulling into a taut smile, an apologetic look plastered in his eyes.

"Good morning." He whispered, kissing her head. Marinette glared at him through narrow eyes. Knowing him for so long, she was able to tell that he was up to something.

"What...yeah...Good morning." Marinette breathed, her body stretching slightly. Adrien carefully kissed her cheek, nuzzling her skin before pulling away. She closed her eyes, not wanting to get up just yet. She could feel Adrien shifting as he ran his fingers down her spine thoughtfully before pulling away.

"Please don't be mad." He whispered as he shifted away from her completely. Before Marinette could register anything she could feel the bed shake. She didn't think anything of it until the shakes only grew more violent. They were accentuated by the exaggerated grunts and moans that emanated from Adrien. It was like the wheels in her head began to spin at a rapid pace. She put two and two together, her heart racing as she shot up immediately. Her eyes locked onto Adrien as he jumped on the bed.

Louis stirred, opening his eyes and groaning as he sat up. Marinette could her face heat up at the over-exaggerated moan that Adrien cast. His hands began to bang against the wall, creating a more violent sound. Marinette wanted to crawl inside of herself and dissipate. This couldn't be happening. Marinette scrambled to her feet, gripping onto Adrien with a flushed face.

"Hey! Stop!" She hissed, tugging at his clothing. Adrien purposely ignored her as his hands continued to bang against the wall, the bed shaking as he jumped.

"OH YES!" Adrien exclaimed, his arms around her, forcing her to jump with him. Louis looked at the two of them, not uttering a word. He simply looked at his parents like they were two whack jobs. Marinette jabbed her elbows in his side in a desperate attempt to get him to stop jumping, when he clamped his hand around her mouth. Marinette whined in protest, her body only flaming up as it unintentionally sounded like a moan herself. With a firm grasp of her teeth, she bit him. Adrien gasped, pulling his hand away from her as she flailed her arms aimlessly.

"You stop it!" She hissed in a sour whisper. Adrien was just about to protest when he heard a firm knock on the door. Immediately, their jumping ceased and Marinette was about to turn into a puddle on to the bed sheet.

"Y-yeah?" Adrien called, his breath ragged from jumping constantly.

"Adrien." Nathalie responded through the other side of the door. "Your father wants to see you immediately."

Adrien looked at Marinette with a bashful smile.

"Okay, just give me a moment." He replied. They both waited until they could hear Nathalie's footsteps before they started to talk once more.

"I am not going out there. They think we were...ugh!" Marinette couldn't even finish her sentence. She hopped off the bed and pulled at her pigtails with embarrassment.

"It'll be fine." He assured, and kissed her cheek with a grin. "You stay here. It'll just be me and Louis." Marinette rubbed her temples fiercely as Adrien slipped off the bed. He began to compose himself, leaving Marinette to tend to her own personal issues. She breathed heavily, watching her boys leave the bedroom a few moments later.

* * *

 **-ADRIEN-**

Adrien took a long confident stride through the halls with his son on his hip. Louis held onto his father with an _'I am tired of everyone's shit'_ look plastered across his face like a disease. He knew his father would be mad. Even as he stepped right outside of his father's offices he could almost feel the anger radiating off of the door. It didn't seem to bother Adrien. He had things to take care of, and he needed them to be done now. He wasn't planning on being just Marinette's boyfriend. He wanted to solidify their family, start making a living. He was almost finished with school, and he needed his father to actually be a father and a grandfather for once. Marinette's parents were great people, but it hardly ever seemed fair that they had to do most of the work for them while they attended school, when he had his own well and stable father who could perform the same tasks. He carefully pushed the door aside, his heart remaining its original pace as he saw his father glaring at him from behind the desk. It only took about ten seconds for their eyes to connect before his father started speaking.

"Adrien, you're getting out of control." He spoke monotonously. Adrien rolled his eyes, and stepped inside completely. He closed the door behind him and approached his father with an exasperated sigh.

"Father...this is Louis." Adrien deadpanned, holding Louis out full arm length to display to his now displeased father. "This is your grandson." Gabriel looked at Adrien and then at Louis who looked at Gabriel curiously. Almost instinctively Louis reached out to Gabriel.

"What is this?" Gabriel asked, his voice now a bit more firm. Adrien shrugged like it was obvious.

"It's a baby... He's my son." Adrien stepped closer. Louis immediately gripped on to Gabriel and snuggled close to him like a koala bear would to a tree branch. Gabriel's eyes widened as he slowly wrapped his arms around the child. Gabriel examined the baby. Blond hair, large blue belle eyes. It was almost like a spitting image of his own son. It nearly shocked him of how much Louis looked like Adrien.

"And you know what else?" Adrien continued, pulling Gabriel from his slight trance. Louis lightly leaned into Gabriel, closing his eyes thoughtfully. Adrien carefully approached the two, tugging up Louis' shirt to expose his little toddler pop belly. "You see that? He's a big boy. He's growing fast, and he's almost two. Which means, that Marinette and I can't keep bunching ourselves into our rooms when we need to feed him, or to bathe him, or to put him to sleep. We can't raise a baby in our bedrooms, in our parents house. You would know...it's not easy." Adrien explained.

Gabriel remained silent, his eyes trailing off to the side as he continued to hold the little one. He even held a face of slight confusion and conflicting emotions as Louis hummed thoughtfully, clinging on to his grandfather for the first time.

"What is it that you want?" Gabriel finally asked after a long moment of silence. Adrien sighed, pressing his lips together as he went over scenario after scenario in his head.

"I want you to spend more time with Louis. Don't do to him what you did to me. I would like you to just give Marinette a chance. Help me out, Dad..." His voice trailed off as his mouth suddenly went dry with nervousness. "Help me provide something better for Louis...because we both know he deserves better than what he is getting right now." Gabriel didn't look at Adrien as he spoke, instead he kept his eyes awkwardly fixed on Louis. To Adrien's surprise he seemed rather fond of Louis. He could almost see him smile, but of course that didn't last long. They both had remained silent. Adrien could have sworn he heard his own heartbeat in his ears before Gabriel broke the screaming since.

"Okay." He said promptly. Adrien just stared at his father dumbfoundedly. 'Okay? That was it? Was it really that easy? Adrien inwardly scolded himself for how long it actually took him to grow a pair and stand up to his father, only for it to be as easy as this. All he needed to do was show him the little guy to ease it up. Louis always had that effect on people. He may have had his father's face, but he had his mother's aura and for that Adrien was grateful. Adrien rubbed the sides of his arms as he rocked on his heels.

"Well...I am going to leave him in your care for today. It'll do you both good to get to know each other better." Adrien noted, looking at Louis who smiled softly at Gabriel. Gabriel didn't seem to protest, he kept himself composed awkwardly as he held Louis, who began to poke at his face curiously. Adrien stuffed his hands into his pockets as he contemplated one last thing. His teeth carefully pulled into his mouth as he paused.

"Just one last thing..." Adrien composed, rocking on his heels nervously. Gabriel thoughtfully pried Louis' fingers off his glasses to look at Adrien.

"And what's that?" He asked curiously. Adrien sighed, wondering if he should second guess what he was about to tell his father.

"P-permission to marry Marinette." He spoke, his voice quivering at the seriousness in his own words. Gabriel once again said no words, he looked at Adrien intently, his facial expression hard with displeasure and initial shock. It took Adrien all of his strength not to take back his words and run away, but the image of Marinette's face gave him a reason not to back down. He could only hope that she wasn't standing outside of the door listening in like the last time. Adrien could feel his face grow a little pale with relief as his father simply chuckled.

"Don't you think your asking the wrong father for that permission?" Gabriel asked with a raised brow. Adrien simply smiled back. The thought of having to ask Thomas for permission to marry his daughter brought nerves up to the surface Adrien didn't even know existed.

"I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you first." Adrien replied, his own limbs shaking as he received a knowing nod from Gabriel.

* * *

 **-MARINETTE-**

Marinette sat on Adrien's bed in a panic. She knew he was crazy but she didn't know he was that crazy. When he had mentioned that he would do anything callous to get his father's attention she didn't know that meant he was plotting his own death. She crossed her legs, her hands trembling as she could picture the worst case scenario in her mind. One of them involved her having to plan a funeral for Adrien and leaving the country forever. If that wasn't enough to kill her, the second hand embarrassment was. Anyone who was outside of that door who saw her enter Adrien's room was now under the impression that they were wildly as well as loudly rutting it the bedroom first thing in the morning. If Gabriel hadn't killed him, Marinette sure as hell would. She could feel her throat clamp up only slightly as she heard his bedroom door fumble open. Adrien stepped inside thoughtfully, a rolled up furniture magazine in his hand. She immediately shot up, her eyes glaring at him as she approached him.

"What happened? Where's Louis?" Marinette asked, her voice slightly pitching at the absence of her son. Adrien placed one hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"He's fine. He's spending time with my father. They're just learning about each other right now." Marinette pressed her lips together in uncertainty.

"W-what? Are you sure? It is any hassle? I thought your father hated Louis." Marinette retorted in a stutter. Adrien shook his head, his brow furrowing in disbelief.

"Marinette, it's fine. Louis is actually quite convincing. It'll give us a few hours, so this is good for us." Marinette remained tense. She knew his father meant well, but Marinette just got him back and was feeling a bit hesitant on others handling him when she wasn't around to intently observe. A few hours without Louis would be like the days she had to go without him. She couldn't help herself at time. However, she was willing to handle the panic as best as she could if Adrien trusted his father well enough. She was also kind of glad that it went pretty well. Adrien seemed pretty satisfied. The thought really made her happy. Marinette managed to smile softly as she folded her arms.

"Okay... so we have a few hours...What are we going to do?" She sighed, looking up at Adrien. Adrien gave her a toothy grin, before he plopped the open magazine on the pool table right beside them.

"We pick out a hell of a lot of decors...because I got us an apartment." He announced proudly. Marinette nearly choked on her own spit, as she could feel the sudden surprising but pleasant announcement tingle in her toes.

"W-What?"

 **A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to my new beta reader, FF user DarlingAnon. I hope you guys enjoy a typo free and well written out chapters. I have noticed that the fandom is growing, and that the story is attracting new readers, so not ALL the reviews are positive. But I am not complaining because at least they are constructive. I hope that my future chapters will fit more in tune to the personalities of these characters. :) Also, I understand that not everyone will like the story, and I am grateful that the good out weighs the bad, but I can't help to be a bit vexed when said people literally review every single chapter just to say that they hate it...seriously, don't be a penis. If you don't like it, then simply STOP reading. DO NOT waste my time and yours by leaving negative reviews on every single chapter. One time is seriously enough. With that being said, this story should wrap up soon. I don't think I will continue on with this series, but we'll see what happens. I have a bunch of cool other plots in this fandom I want to write out before someone else does! The best part is that I already have beta readers waiting for the drafts!**

 **So again... please enjoy these next few chapters, and don't be a penis! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

Marinette sighed as she looked up towards the ceiling. She still had yet to envisage the idea of finally persuading Gabriel Agreste to finally climb on board with the whole idea of aiding them out.

It felt like a dream. They had attained a few well deserved hours to themselves to finally talk about what they really sought for themselves. Marinette breathed once more, the furniture magazine was thrown aside for the time being. She lay in bed, her body relaxed for the first time in ages. She attempted to piece together each thought carefully as the warm feeling of utter bliss and excitement finally took it's toll on her.

"It's finally great to know that Louis will have his own room to play in..." Marinette spoke to a well spent Adrien. She could feel a little tight sensation in her stomach at the thought of Louis sleeping in his room by himself, but she knew it would come to that matter eventually. He wasn't going to be a baby forever. The thought of him being alone with Gabriel Agreste did make her a little nervous. It had always been that way since he dismissed of her and Louis before he was even born. She had to find something within her that trusted him with her child. If Adrien trusted him to leave the mansion with their child, then she gripped on to that hope that he wouldn't do anything shady with their son. After all, his hurtful words remained etched into the frontal lobe of her brain.

"I'm thinking we should...get rid of that rusty old crib, and switch it out for a brand new be-ummf..." Marinette gasped, the tail of her sentence being cut off the moment Adrien's tongue swept over a bundle of sensitive nerves just above her opening. Out of instinct, her legs immediately caved in, nearly wrapping around his neck as a wave of heat began to spread out to every cell of her body.

It had been awhile since they took advantage of the time they had to spend to just themselves without having to worry about Louis' whereabouts. While Marinette wanted to make use of their time talking about the apartment and what they wanted to put into it, Adrien had other plans in mind.

"I-I can't think with you doing that..." Marinette breathed, her hips naturally pushing against his parted lips. Adrien carefully dug his fingers into her thighs, allowing himself to slightly retract enough to kiss along her thigh delicately.

"You were the one who wanted to talk..." Adrien breathed, licking his lips in a much anticipated swipe of the tongue as he carefully hovered over her.

Marinette looked at him with an impassive expression. If it wasn't because the two of them were in one of the most compromising positions and utterly naked, she would have even folded her arms in a demanding manner. But doing like so, only made Marinette feel vacuous.

"We have some important things to talk about, Adrien." She sighed, both of their bodies flaming up from the taut contact from one another.

Adrien chuckled, his breathing slowly syncopating with her own breathing.

"Yeah, but it feels a little...fatuous to do so at this moment...Don't you think?" He teased, his cheeks blushing as he tried the best as he could to be polite. Marinette sighed, flashing him quite of a sour expression before she rolled her eyes and started to push at his chest.

"That's stupid!" She exclaimed, her hands still lightly pushing at his chest. Adrien remained put, his hands traveling down her sides as he shamelessly smiled down at her.

" _You're_ stupid." He teased, his own heart beating quickly, at how adorable she was when she got flustered.

Marinette glared at him, the words slipping off her tongue before she could even catch them.

"Your face is stupid!" She exclaimed, her legs wrapping around him tightly.

She had realized how childish she had sounded, and she inwardly cringed at the thought. She found it somewhere in her heart not to care, and to let the words sink into his skull before he could finally react to the situation.

Adrien simply snorted, his hands prying her legs from around his waist. Marinette didn't expect him to pull away so suddenly, but she refused to allow herself to complain. Her legs fell flat against the bed as Adrien seemed to shift uncomfortably.

Out of instinct, Marinette turned to her side. She slowly sunk into the sheets, only then realizing that Adrien's bed was a lot more comfortable than her own. She slipped her arms under the pillows that propped her head with a grimace.

Adrien placed his hands on her hips, his digits massaging circles into her tissues before he courageously flipped her over on to her stomach with one stroke.

Marinette gasped, her eyes widening as the blood pulled to the surface of her skin like a heard of fire ants. She knew this position well enough throughout her pregnancy beforehand to know where this was going. In the back of her mind, she knew that he had something in mind. This was going to have some sort of interesting twist to this.

She bit her lip as her face buried slightly into the pillows, her blood pushing through her veins in anticipation as Adrien pressed against her. Marinette bent her knees, propping her hips up in a tantalizing angle, despite her trembling nerves. She almost choked on her breath as she could feel Adrien shift along with her body. His stomach pressed against her back, and he hovered his head just above the nape of her neck. He ran his hands down her sides as he breathed against her skin which suddenly started to dampen.

"Alright... let's talk then." He murmured softly, his hands dropping down to the sheets on both sides of Marinette's face.

Marinette breathed rigidly, as her head turned, her cheeks redder than tomatoes.

 _Heart please...be still..._ She internally begged as Adrien feathered soft moist kisses down the nape of her neck, and towards the dip of her spine.

"Talk? Right now?" She asked, her voice a lot more breathy than she had originally anticipated. Her hands immediately started to grip the sheets as Adrien hummed.

"Yeah, why not? We'll start with the furniture first." He spoke in a much more casual tone that Marinette didn't quite appreciate.

"Uhm...S-sure..." She responded, uncertainty dripping into her voice as Adrien positioned himself to ravage her. "I-I was thinking...about new bed sheets...o-ones that we can both agree on a-as a couple..." She stammered, biting her lip as Adrien made his venture inside of her aching body.

Adrien trembled, his hands retracting from the sheets and straight to the wall above her head to steady himself.

"Sounds good..." He grunted, his hips drawing back briefly, before he pushed against her once more. "What color are we thinking?" He breathed, his own voice trembling from the heat.

Marinette shamefully buried her face into the pillows, her cheeks pulsating hotter than they ever have been before. Her legs shook as she cried into the pillows, her eyes almost rolling back in ecstasy as she could feel his length pulsate deep inside of her.

"Blue!" She squeaked, her legs shaking even more so as she struggled to hold her hips up towards Adrien's desperate yet firm movements.

"Black?" Adrien panted, his voice attempting to hold it's own as he moved firmly. "I thought you would like more of a daytime color." He mused, an awkward chuckle hiding in the base of his voice.

Marinette bit her lip in utter ecstasy as her hands continued to grip tight into the sheets and blankets underneath her. Her red hot cheeks remained pressed into the pillows as she managed to force out a smile from her swollen red lips.

"Why?" She replied with just as needy as a pant. "You like the color pink?" She teased, her teeth carefully tugging on to her lip once more.

Adrien snorted, his left hand lifting off the wall to slide against the soft planes of her stomach.

He could feel himself grow closer from each thrust, and the base of his back shuddered a spew of fireworks that shot up the length of his spine, and exploded in the back of his head.

Marinette whimpered, her hands shaking as she tried to keep up with him. She pressed back to meet him thrust for thrust, she opened her eyes, briefly worried that her legs would give out on her at any moment.

"Heh, not really. Though I must say, it's a good color on you." He spoke, his voice dipping into a sultry whisper. He lowered himself against her as he leaned down to leave moist kisses on the back of her neck once more.

Marinette nearly sobbed, her mind immediately tracing back to the heat inside her as well as his hand apprehensively stroking her now damp skin just below her navel. All stimulation in one was simply driving her mad. Holding a casual conversation during this intimacy proved to be a much more difficult task at hand than she had initially thought.

Marinette only grew much more flushed as his hand moved to her spine, his digits traced along the slight dip of her spine, leaving a small streak of blush in it's wake.

"J-Just... shut up, and f-fuck me." Marinette begged, her legs trembling with ache, as she felt herself being pushed closer and closer to her release. Adrien breathed out, a shy smile on his face as he rested his face at the base of her neck.

"Not until you tell me a size." He moaned softly, his eyes nearly rolling at the feeling of her tensing around him, in a grip of desperation and desire.

Marinette cried desperately, as her head threw back at one particularly languid thrust.

"S-size?" She sputtered. She moaned in slight frustration. At this moment she was sure she wasn't going to need him to pick up the pace. She was already just over the edge. Adrien was not far behind her as Marinette whispered incoherent words into the pillow beneath her.

"Bed size..." He whispered, thoughtfully answering her previous question as he thrust into her firmly. He carefully took her lobe in between his teeth softly.

That was all the confirmation she needed.

"King sized!" She squeaked.

With a jerk of her hips, Marinette hit her orgasm, her body trembling as her skin flushed even darker.

Adrien breathed out, his release a lot more softer than hers, he kept his palm pressed firmly against the wall, while his other continued to caress her in the most sensual of ways.

She remained still, the heat in her blood ceasing to ease as she collapsed on to the combinations in utter fatigue. Her muscles tensed as Adrien removed himself and breathed along side her. Marinette had no desire to move. She continued to lay on her stomach with her face buried into the pillows. Adrien relaxed as he rested one hand on his chest. He turned his head to look at her, as he waited for her to finally catch her breath.

With pink cheeks, Marinette gathered the nerves to finally face him with a timid smile. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before she scrambled over to meet him by his side. She rested her head against his chest with a weary smile, her hand meeting his on the space of his chest. Her digits laced into his with ease as she placed small kisses on his warm cheek.

"I knew you were gonna do something funny." She breathed softly, her head resting on his shoulder, her heart slowing down in content. Adrien chuckled, tucking his other arm beneath her to pull her into a tight yet totally comfortable embrace.

Adrien hummed thoughtfully and continued to rub small circles into the soft muscles of her scapula. He turned his head to place a short chaste kiss to her lips before inhaling deeply.

"At least we have an idea of what we could put into the bedroom. I still have yet to even look at the place. I guess we'll come to that later when my father comes back with Louis." He breathed, his gaze averting from hers, to stare blankly at the wall behind her.

He was just as excited as Marinette, but at the same time, he couldn't shake away the desperate nerves that burned to the surface of each smooth muscle in every limb of his body.

What Marinette didn't know, was his plan to leave her in the park with Louis, while his father aided him him in selecting a ring for serious commitment. It was enthralling, yet completely astounding that he was able to get his father on board with the situation. Adrien was grateful to any help he could get his hands on. And yet, that wasn't the most nerve racking part of the entire situation. Adrien was almost positive that Marinette's parents took a liking to him of the sort. They were incredible people, and he owed the world to them. Asking Tom for her daughter's hand in marriage was a completely different situation. It was a hell of a lot easier to ask them to babysit Louis than to ask Tom permission to marry his only daughter.

Marinette wanted this, and Adrien wanted this. It was only a matter of time before Adrien had to pop the question, and he wanted to do it while they were still at ease. With how their life went most days, something was always bound to come up somehow. Adrien didn't want to take any chances. The opportunity was in his face, and he was grabbing it as if his life depended on it. It was a once in a lifetime situation. He knew he would never find a girl like Marinette if he had let this chance slip up. It wasn't everyday that he was on the same page with his father either. All the more reason to go along with the plan. Adrien had expected the keys to their new apartment midday, so he was more than sure that he and Marinette could check it out before moving anything in.'

Adrien closed his eyes in attempt to calm his wavering thoughts as he went over the proposal idea in his head. He didn't want to mess this up, and he needed this moment to run as smoothly as possibly. He wanted a private proposal, and nothing too cliché. Either way he was sure that she was going to remember that moment for as long as she lived.

Marinette hummed as she pressed closer to him, tracing her finger carefully across the planes of his chest.

"Adrien?" Marinette mused, her voice incredibly soft as her eyes traveled along the pace of her finger against his skin.

"Hm?" He hummed, not opening his eyes as he continued to breathe evenly. Marinette remained pressed to his side as her breathing syncopated against his own.

"All those times...that you got drunk...and smoked pot...and all the messy behavior that you have been exhibiting lately..." She spoke, her voice slowly curving into a question. She noticed that she had gathered his attention, he seemed to have tensed at the break of her sentence, but Marinette couldn't help but to let her mind wander over the situation she was presented with only a few moments ago before his dad called him into his office. "Was that all done in an attempt to gather your father's attention?" She whispered, finally looking up at him, as he opened his own eyes.

There was a brief moment of silence, and Marinette opened her mouth to apologize when he spoke again.

"Well...I mean, maybe?" He sighed as he puckered his brow in deep contemplation his own voice soaking in uncertainty. "Ever since mom...disappeared...my father was never really the same." He explained, his thumb lightly rubbing her shoulders again.

Marinette relaxed at the sudden movement, not even realizing that he had stopped in the first place. Despite like having so, Marinette leaned closer, listening to what he had to say and moving along side the hums in his chest.

"I guess subconsciously... I kinda got tired of him ignoring me." He finished, closing his eyes once more.

Marinette paused, swallowing a lump in her throat before she leaned up and kissed his mouth softly.

Adrien remained still, letting his lips feather over hers before she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. He reached up, and touched her face in utter adoration and solidarity before he released her.

She hovered over him, pulling away slightly to look at him with a grimace. Adrien carefully bent his leg, entangling her thigh between his as she attempted to remain comfortable.

"I'm sorry...that question was a little...impertinent." She sighed, her cheeks slowly blushing into a dark shade of pink.

Adrien breathed in.

"Oh...but it's indulging, I suppose." He replied in a sigh, his face breaking into a crooked smile before he leaned up and kissed her again. "Plus, you're cute...so everything is okay."

Marinette giggled, as she laced her digits into his in utter contempt.

"You're cuter..."She teased, a small smile now taking it's shape upon her lips.

Adrien furrowed his brow, and glared at the clock behind Marinette's head on the nightstand beside the bed.

"We could be here all day arguing about whose the cuter one, but we don't really have time." He elucidated. "My father will be back with Louis at any moment, and we need to be dressed. So right now, we should both agree to disagree on this one, and take a rain check."

Marinette sighed in disappointment the moment his arms unwind-ed themselves from her. She pulled the blanket up to her skin as she sat up, watching Adrien as he began to make his way towards the opposite side of the bed.

With a deep sigh, Marinette reached over, and grabbed his hand thoughtfully.

Adrien paused, his skin cooling down as he was already halfway out of the bed. He looked at Marinette apprehensively.

She bit her lip, the freckles dying in a sea of blush as she shyly looked away from him.

"I-I love you." She stammered, her heart beating wildly against her skin.

Despite the fact that they had just finished the most sinful of acts as well as created a life together, Marinette couldn't help but to flush the moment those words escaped her swollen lips. She looked at the corner of the bed.

Adrien smiled, his hand tugging hers carefully so to encourage her to look at him. Marinette bit her lip, and slowly turned her head. Her blue orbs thoughtfully connected with his green orbs.

His lips pulled into a tight smile before kissing her hand gently.

"I love you too... _my lady_..."

* * *

A/N: Here's a short unbeta'd chapter just because I wanted to get something out to you guys because of the long wait. I have lost my internet, and I couldn't find a way to get to my beta reader, and upload it up as soon as I could. I am also suffering with some severe family issues at the moment. I have to do everything from my mobile on google drive. Next chapter is REALLY important and I didn't want to risk it by uploading it without sending it to my beta reader first. I will get that one up as soon as possible, as well as an update for Dix Petite Morts.

Thank you guys for being so amazing.

I have received wonderful fan art for this story and I am beyond thrilled! All fan art is welcomed, it inspires me to write more. You guys are seriously amazing. Thank you for being so patient.


	24. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I actually have the other chapter almost ready to go. I still read every review and a guest actually suggested that I let you guys know what's up. This story is NOT over, I am definitely continuing with the updates. I am also taking requests for other stories and one shots when this is over. I recently got my internet back, so I am working on new chapters, but I also have school that piled up for a moment, plus I am making plans for my birthday this Saturday, and a tattoo appointment. On the 23rd Of April my boyfriend unfortunately passed away, and of course with that happening, my inspiration to write kinda died along with it, and I admit my coping methods aren't healthy either, but I am making my way little by little, and I am slowly making a comeback!**

 **Thank you to everyone who stuck around, I love you so much, and I hope to get an update up soon! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, and please forgive me for this unintended hiatus.**

 **-Kate**


	25. Chapter 25

Adrien ran a hand through his hair as he watched Marinette leave his home solemnly with their son. The look on her face remained completely impassive, but with the long years that he has known his love, he was well aware that she was a nervous wreck.

Adrien was too. Although Marinette had no idea what he was planning for later on in the day, they both couldn't help put to be anything but enthralled to be in the presence of Mr. Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien closed the door thoughtfully, being sure to watch Marinette climb into his chauffeurs' car, and taking off before doing so. He leaned against the door with a grimace, his green orbs landing on his father who stood only a few feet away.

Adrien pressed his lips together, his heart thumping painfully in his chest.

The two remained silent.

Not one of them uttered a single word to each other. Adrien could have sworn that he felt the silence tearing its way through his ear drums. The only thing he could manage to do was look at his father, a silent plea to get him to do something to stop the aching stillness between the two of them..

Gabriel simply cracked a smile, his stiff posture slightly shifting as one of his arms, which was tucked away neatly behind his back.

Adrien's eyes carefully landed on his father's palm which was held out to him as if it were a peace offering.

Within the raised appendage, was a small black box in the palm of his fathers hand. It rested peacefully and contrasted to his skin.

Adrien looked up at his father, almost silently asking for permission before he delicately took the item out of his father's palm.

Adrien could feel his heart aching in his throat at smooth velvet texture.

His father didn't seem too inhibited by the idea of his son on the verge of proposing, but rather empathy on Adrien's behalf as to how he was going to ask her parents for their permission to marry their daughter.

"Good luck..."

The words sliced through the thick and deafening silence.

Adrien looked up at his father, he couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, or actually genuine at Adrien's situation. He closed his hand around the box, and nodded softly.

"Thank you...father..." He spoke, his voice smoother than the nerves that he began to work up within almost every fiber of his being.

Adrien breathed deep, almost as if to assure himself that it wasn't the end of the world. He was almost positive that her parents weren't going to give him their blessings...they did have a child together after all.

Gabriel nodded, his glasses almost glaring as Adrien opened the door.

"I'll have your apartment key ready for you when you return.."Gabriel assured, as Adrien turned back one last time.

"What is he up to?" Alya asked, her arms folded as she folded her arms with ease.

Marinette squinted under the sun, her pale skin dampening with sweat as she shifted.

It had been Adrien's idea to ship the three of them off to the park. It wasn't something Marinette particularly wanted at this time of day...and weather. But, he was her love, and Louis seemed to be in favor of the idea.

Marinette grunted as she pushed onto the swing, allowing Louis to excel slightly before he retracted back towards her.

"I'm not really sure...but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous." Marinette responded, her blue orbs latching on to her son as he swayed through the air on the park swing.

Alya pursed her lips as she too watched Louis squirm playfully on the swing.

"You don't think he's spending quality time with his father...do you?" She asked, raising a brow curiously as Marinette shook her head in half hearted contemplation.

"I don't know...but something is up. He asked me to leave for awhile with Louis because he had something planned...I hope the apartment is nice, my mom got too emotional at the visage of my leaving." She giggled, as she latched on to the swing to bring it to a halt.

Louis whipped his head around and looked at Marinette in utter protest.

"He's got his fathers look." Alya deadpanned, as Marinette giggled.

"You would have never believed he belongs to Chat Noir."

Marinette shook her head at Alya's statement.

"That's because he's Adrien all over again." She chided as she slowly began to push the little one on the swing.

Marinette pressed her lips together as she thought for some time. She was a little nervous. Adrien had seem to put off a secretive aura, and it nearly hurt Marinette. She knew Adrien wasn't the type of person to keep anything from her, which is why this made her worried.

She sighed, attempting to clear her mind of all things that were negative, and focus on Louis...even if he did look a lot like his father.

Adrien stared blankly into thin air, as he felt something he thought he would have never felt again. He missed him mom...he really did. He missed the comfort, the aura, hell...he even missed her smell. For the most part, he had kept a comfortable distance from his father during his mother's disappearance. He had grown numb to the lack of companionship from his father. Which was why he was surprised when he felt something wet on his cheek.

A heartbeat

A breath

A cry...

Adrien felt her arms wrapped around him tightly, almost so tight that he couldn't breathe. His green eyes widened as Sabine held him in such a tight embrace. It send the slightest quiver to his heart as he had been embraced by someone that wasn't Marinette. It was in such a way that Adrien almost broke down to his knees. Since his mother's disappearance, Adrien yearned for such a touch.

Sabine pulled back to look at him, her gray eyes connecting with his, as she gave him a subtle nod. A small smile pulled at the edges of her lips, followed by the one word he had hoped to hear.

"Yes."

Adrien's heart beat picked up the pace as his eyes soon averted to Tom, who stood behind Sabine, with his brow furrowed in deep concentration. He looked up at Adrien and nodded.

"Alright. You have our blessing."

Marinette fidgeted in the back seat of the vehicle. She had already missed Louis, but her parent's were just too eager to see him for a reason she was completely unaware about. Marinette blew air through her lips as she looked up at the ceiling of the car. A small blush rose to her cheeks, and she subconsciously rubbed them. She wondered what Adrien was up to, and if it had something to do with her parent's strange behavior. Marinette really tried not to think much of it, but the thought was genuinely killing her.

Marinette was known for throwing things off the rail, but by all the gods known in existence, she did not do well when it came to surprises.

In the back of her mind, Marinette wondered what the new place would have looked like. She didn't want to expect too much, even though her boyfriend's father was Adrien Agreste, the model and son of the one and only Gabriel Agreste. Marinette pursed her lips in thought. Anything was better than the living conditions they were in currently. Louis was getting to be a big boy, and he needed his own space. A growing boy needed space for his toys, and his new big boy bed.

Marinette then began to bite her lip with a small smile, as her eyes trailed up and down, tracing car door patterns with her blue irises at the thought of it.

Her and Adrien were almost inseparable, and it was getting harder and harder for the two of them to do anything with one another with Louis sleeping a few feet away from them, let alone with their parents lurking around somewhere.

In just an instant, the aesthetic feeling washed away, and her anxiousness returned loyally. She crossed her legs and sighed.

Adrien placed a hand on her thigh, sitting beside her he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. The padding of his thumb rubbed comforting circles into the skin of her leg as if he could sense her anxiety from miles away.

"Marinette, it's going to be okay..." He whispered soothingly. "Just relax."

Marinette chewed on the inside of her cheek and nodded. She looked out the window, watching houses and trees that were once whisking by her carefully return to a halt.

Adrien's eyes followed Marinette's to the world outside the car. He inwardly scolded himself, trying desperately to take his own advice and remain calm, but he was nervous as hell.

Marinette caught her eyes on a small one leveled home, and she couldn't stop the blush that ran up her chest and face like a heard of hungry fire ants. She cleared her throat and looked ahead of her, refusing to get ahead of herself in such the worse of ways. Everyone knew how much she could overthink things. Whenever she was given an inch, she would somehow make a mile of it.

Adrien then moved his hand to catch hers. Marinette gasped lightly, her head turning to watch his fingers tenderly laced with hers.

"Ready?" He asked, looking at her curiously while Marinette mentally prepared herself for their own very first home together.

"Of course." Marinette responded with a soft smile. Adrien nodded and gently released her hand so that the two of them could exit the vehicle from their own respective sides. Adrien walked around, watching Marinette's expressions carefully.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she blushed, the blush then traveled down to her chest and her fingers trembled as they reached out for his.

Adrien gave her a reassuring chuckle, and subtly reached back for her hand, interlacing them once more like they were meant to do.

Marinette could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, and she habitually leaned against him. Adrien's hand then slipped from her hand and casually wrapped around her waist.

"Should I carry you?" He whispered softly into her ear.

Marinette was at a loss for words as she took in the view of their brand new one leveled house. She could very well see the two of them raising Louis as a true family there. She pictured her mother and father frequently visiting, bringing gifts for anniversaries, birthday parties, cookouts, and just family get together parties. Marinette felt the excitement bubble into her stomach and she wanted to leap. She wouldn't need Adrien to carry her because she was almost sure that she could fly.

It look almost five minutes for Marinette to be pulled out of her trance, and she was finally able to focus on her boyfriend. She wiggled her nose and she smiled at him.

"Is this for real life?" She giggled

Adrien nodded with a small smile and he started to tug her. He felt himself growing more and more antsy as he made his way closer to their new home. He fumbled with the key in his pocket and he unlocked the door.

Marinette's eyes grew even wider at the she saw the spacious living room. There was no furniture inside, but she was grateful for that. She saw it as an empty canvas. They could paint and fill it to how ever they wanted it, as long as it was their home. Marinette smiled even wider as she ran towards the large double doors towards the outside patio. She watched in awe of the view of their yard.

All of her dreams were slowly coming true. She was grateful that he was willing to take the first step in owning a home with her. Sure, she was a little bummed that they weren't married, which was what she wanted badly, but she was able to live with this.

Adrien stood behind her, he watched her figure in the door way as the windowed doors allowed an elegant light that blessed him with a better few of the goddess in front of him.

Marinette was a queen, she was the mother of his child. He had never felt so lucky to have someone as loyal, brave and immaculate as her. She was all his, and he wanted to make sure that everyone knew it. He knew she wanted this bad, but he never realized how bad he wanted this too.

He carefully walked up beside her and watched her carefully as she admired the yard.

"Do you like it?" He asked, his eyes trailing to her beautiful pink lip that parted as she smiled.

"I love it, I can see us building a life here...I am so glad you talked to your dad!" She exclaimed and she looked at him briefly before she went back to looking at the yard.

Adrien gulped, and his heart pounded.

"Do...you think you'd be able to spend the rest of your life here? With...me?" He mused and kept his watch closely on her.

Marinette chuckled. She opened her mouth once more to speak, and she turned to face him.

"Adrien-" Her sentence was cut short, the moment Adrien held on to her hand and carefully descended to one knee.

"O-Oh m-m-my..." she gasped. Tears immediately welled into her eyes, as Adrien looked up to her.

This couldn't be happening. There was no way this could have been happening. Marinette found her knees shaking as she had waited for this moment the moment she realized she had feelings for Adrien.

"Marinette...I love you. We have been through so much together. We fought side by side together, we were classmates for years. You were one of the most important friends I've ever made...and we have a beautiful child together. You are my rock, you are my life, you are my queen, you are my heroine. Through the time we were together I fell in love with how you care and raised Louis, how you take care of me...and I want to spend the rest of my life together." He licked his lip as he spoke. His thumb lightly caressed the top of her hand as he felt it trembling.

"Marinette..." He continued. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "Would you please be my wife?" He let go of her hand and opened the box, the ring rested respectively in the box. He looked up at her. "Marinette, marry me. Promise you'll stay with me."

Marinette remained quiet as she trembled. She couldn't open her mouth as she was choked with tears. The tears fell from her eyes and it took a few moments for her to respond. Her hands trembled as she reached for his hand.

"Y-You don't have to ask me. You know you're all that I live for..." she sobbed and looked down at him. "I'll always be beside you."

Adrien smiled and he slowly took out the ring. Holding her trembling hand, he slipped the ring on to her finger perfectly. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her close, her reaction springing a few tears from his own eyes.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut as she sobbed, trying her best not to pass out.

Adrien felt her trembling in his arms and he slowly pulled away to silence her with a small kiss.

 **A/N: GUYS I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

 **New things have happened! I graduated, I got a new banging job, I'm traveling and I am dating someone now. I want to thank everyone who is still reading this, and I am so thankful for those who just started reading you guys are awesome!**

 **For those of you who are complaining about the smut in this series, just don't read the story. It's fan fiction, and I can do how I want with it, no one is forcing you to read it, The smut isn't unnecessary your comment is, please stop.**

 **GUYS, I am currently helping my girlfriend out of a financial situation, and I am opening up writing commissions, I will write any genre, any fandom, any character of your choice. Prices vary by length, if you are interested please message me. All money earned will go to her because her father is sick and can't work. I have off on weekends, so you can expect the next update next weekend.**

 **Thank you guys! I love you so much!**

 **-Katie**


	26. IMPORTANT'S AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

It has come to my attention that someone stole this story and reuploaded it to a site called Wattpad. She did not credit me, copied it word for word, and claimed it as her own. She then translated the story without my permission and posted it and gathered almost 100k views on a story she did NOT create. Her username on Wattpad was SpohiaSouthForce, and all I do know is that she is from Germany. I asked her to take down the stories because she did steal them, and it took me hours of being called selfish, a "bitch" and that "I'm going to hell" until she finally deleted them off her Wattpad account. HOWEVER, I thought the nightmare was over, and then I learn that she took the stolen story and she uploaded them and made them into a YouTube series. I once again asked her to take them down, and she replied with "You have no right to command me to take it down, even if it's your story, it is no excuse." She then proceeded to call me a cry baby, and that i was an "ass" Which is ironic because she was the one who stole my story.

It is twisted because she was obviously a fan of my work, to the point where she was so obsessed she stole it and refused to take it down, even after acknowledging that it was stolen. She said so many awful things to me that I don't even want my content on any of her accounts even if she did give me credit! She is a horrible person and I have lost sleep and inspiration to write. I want to continue this series, but I am scared she will continued to make videos off of my content. I had learned recently that she entered my stolen story into a contest and tried to win almost $500 off the writing that she did not create!

I worked really hard on this story, and I take great pride at how popular is has become and how far it has come along. This is the first fanfiction with a sequel that was nearly complete and I don't want to stop now. This story holds personal value to me, and it is unfair to have someone steal it, and gain subscribers, followers, PROFIT, and views off a story she did not create.

I am asking all followers and readers of this story for a favor.

PLEASE REPORT SOPHIA SF ON YOUTUBE FOR STEALING CONTENT AND REFUSING TO TAKE IT DOWN.

She created two videos of my story but she changed the title of the story. The dialogue, story line, and characters are still exactly the same, word for word.

It is under the title "Miraculous accidentally pregnant" Episode 1 and then there's another one with the same name but under episode 2. I would really like these works taken down as it is still stolen content, it is still not credited to me, and frankly, she is a disgusting person for speaking to me in that way, and I don't want people like that butchering, and stealing something I worked really hard on creating.

With that being said, I have started another chapter and wanted to continue with updates, but this whole ordeal has really thrown me off. I want this nightmare to be over and I will continue writing again.

Thanks a lot. Thank you to everyone who read my stories and didn't steal but enjoyed them, and I hope you all have a lovely day.

-Katie


	27. Chapter 27

Marinette was still in disbelief.

Did that really happen? Did something she had only dreamed of since she was fifteen finally happened just the day before.

As if the phone call of her sobbing mother and her proud father congratulating her, she would have told anyone who predicted that moment that they were totally insane!

Hell, she was almost convinced that it was a dream.

Adrien didn't give her the time to grasp it, in a matter of hours he was off again, and Marinette didn't pay mind to where he went, all she could focus on was the heavy weight of her finger.

She felt like a queen, every now and again she would see a sparkle, and it would throw her off completely. She could not stop staring at the ring.

She had always known deep down that she was his, and he was hers, but this sense of accomplishment was somewhat different than she could have possibly imagined.

The whole world would know, the whole city would recognize Adrien as her husband, and she had the paperwork that would soon validate something she had only hoped would happy, beside the unexpected miracle that was Louis of course.

Marinette could barely hear Ayla rambling beside her about the new house Gabriel had given to them, and she can faintly hear the radio she had turned on to keep Louis occupied.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you girl!" Alya piped from next to her, the soft bell of her voice finally ringing in Marinette's ears pulling her out of her prolonged trance of bliss. Marinette could then hear the sound of the beat, the music playing a catchy tune of the radio.

"To be honest...I can't believe it either." She murmured, her blue eyes looking up to watch Louis' body sway to the beat of his favorite song.

"I'm not dreaming...right?" She looked at Alya, with a slight daze. Marinette could feel Tikki squirming in her pocket, ready to just pop out, and celebrate. Even though Alya knew about her identity as Ladybug, she didn't want to overwhelm her with the presence of Tikki. Marinette worried it would be more confusing on Louis, and she had worried about Louis possibly telling all of his classmates that she and Chat Noir were his parents.

That was a little talk Marinette made a mental note of to talk to Louis about when he was older.

"Well..."Alya reached over to grab Marinette's hand and brought it up straight to her face so the ring sparkled in her eye.

Marinette sighed, watching it, letting it all sink in.

"I think I''m going to cry..." Marinette spoke, her voice quivering, something she had not wanted or intended it to do.

Alya chuckled and she leaned on Marinette.

"Me too, girl."

Marinette blinked away a few tears that threatened to ebb down her rosy cheeks and she sniffled slightly.

She closed her eyes and she leaned on her best friend. She smiled slightly and she took in a deep breath.

"You ever think you could be that way with Nino? Get married...start a family...or like...you know.. the other way around the way me and Adrien did it?" She asked, attempting to lighten the mood but then found herself blushing with embarassment.

Marinette blinked as she heard the loud gulp from Alya who pulled away almost immediately after Marinette had even asked the question.

Her brown eyes widened and a deep blushed surfaced to her beautiful tan skin and blessed her round cheeks almost instantaneously.

"W-What?! N-No! ... I-I mean...maybe? What? No...I mean someday..." Alya stuttered and she looked around immediately.  
She felt the whole room become stuffy and Marinette looked at her, and giggled.  
Even Louis stopped to look at her.

"That was an unfair question...you...caught me off guard and put me on the spot!" Alya jabbed a finger at her jokingly, but still had quite of a glare within the look she gave her.

Marinette nodded with a giggle.  
"Okay, you're right, you're right...I'm sorry." She smiled. "It was something that I was curious about."

The two of them remained in silence and Alya looked down at her hands.  
"I mean...it's not like I haven't thought about it. I do want to get married eventually, I do want a family of my own in some time. Probably not now...but eventually." Alya sighed and closed her eyes as she rested against the back end of the sofa and stared at the ceiling with thought.

"I haven't talked to Nino about it. We've been dating for almost a year and a half, and it still seems a bit too early to talk about it. But I do hope he feels the same." She murmured and then she closed her eyes as if she was thinking long and hard about something.

Marinette smiled and she reached over to grab her friends hand.  
"Alya...Nino is crazy about you...I'm sure he thinks you're the most beautiful and important girl in his life right now. Maybe that will change when he has a daughter but...for the most part he loves you." She giggled, watching Alya blush at the thought of her and Nino sharing a child together.

"In a few months or years I'm sure he'll open up to you and he'll share the same dreams and ambitions as you do." Marinette finished, looking at her friend once again.

Alya opened her eyes once more and she smiled, taking a deep breath and relaxing.  
"I guess you're right...I could always give it some time and see where our relationship takes us."

Marinette nodded and watched Louis climb on to her lap.

"Of course." Marinette smiled, and playfully wiggled her brows as she wrapped her arms around Louis.  
"That's something I'll be thinking about, I can't wait to see how amazing you'd look in a wedding gown."

Alya chuckled and she leaned forward and looked at Marinette.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves." She teased. "I mean...it's your choice what gown you'd like to wear at your own wedding. Gabriel's design? Or your own..."

"Ah. Mom! Noo." Louis protested as Marinette wrapped him in a cacoon of blankets.

"I know baby." Marinette cooed as she bundled her little one. "But it's going to get really cold tonight and mommy wants to keep your little pea toes warm so she can eat them up tomorrow." She smiled and then she placed the little one into his new bed.  
Louis blushed and pouted, looking up at his mother with glossy blue eyes.

Marinette watched him. She smiled at how much he resembled the two of them so perfectly.  
He sported silky golden hair the way his father did, he held his father's even complexion without mercy and rocked Marinette's tiny nose better than she did. His eyes were as wide as Marinette's with thick lashes that could impress the queen of England. Marinette reached down and played with his hand before she tucked him in completely.

Unbeknownst to Marinette, the balcony door behind her opened slowly, and in climbed a sly black cat.

Marinette paused immediately, her muscles clenching as she heard a noise from behind her.

Instantly, her motherly instincts kicked in.  
Protect Louis.  
Protect Louis.  
Protect Louis.  
This was a new home, anyone could have heard that it was owned by the Agreste's.

She didn't know what values it held and what it could have possibly allured to the thieves of paris.

In a swift panic, Marinette reached for the lotion bottle.  
Chat slowly approached the two, his green eyes scanning over to see his son, but was soon dodged out by Marinette as she came at him full speed.

Marinette felt her heart race as she lunged towards the unknown assailant.  
"BURGLAR!" She screamed and hurled the full bottle of lotion straight at his head.

Chat gasped and immediately saw white the moment the bottle clocked him straight in the head, sending him tumbling backwards and landing on the ground harshly.

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He grunted and he rubbed his head adamantly. He looked up at her with a soft pout and a glare.

Marinette immediately opened her eyes and gasped upon seeing her kitty on the ground rubbing his head.

"O-oh my gosh! Chat I'm so sorry! I thought you were a burglar!" She stuttered and ran over to him to help him up.  
Chat stood up and rubbed his head with a groan.

"A burglar? Really Marinette?" He asked and looked at her.

Marinette hid against him shyly.  
"Its a new house...I thought the word got around. I don't know if this house is like a jackpot for burglars and stuff. It wouldn't have hurt you to at least knock and let me know you were coming in."

Chat sighed and subtly brushed passed her, his eyes widening as he saw Louis completely cocooned up in a swarm of blankets.

"Marinette...are you wrapping up our son for a bake sale? He's going to roast in there!" He shook his head and began to peal off the layers of blankets.  
Marinette groaned and she smacked his hands away, to wrap him up in the blankets again.  
"No...it's going to be cold tonight. I don't want him to freeze." She protested.

Chat chuckled and looked at Marinette, his eyes nearly glowing through the mask as it was quite dim in the room.  
"There's heat...it'll be okay. I promise." He placed a hand on her shoulder, his warm touch immediately calming her nerves quite a bit.

Marinette looked at her fiance and she nodded. She took a step back and watched Chat unwrap the child and looked down at him with complete admiration.  
Chat reached down and caressed Louis' cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I never knew I could love and admire someone this much..." He whispered.

Marinette cleared her throat and gasped at his words, pretending to be hurt.

Chat chuckled and he looked back at her briefly.  
"Besides you..." He winked at her and gave her a brief charming smile before his attention was back on Louis once more.

Louis looked up at Chat, his blue eyes looking straight into his. Louis blushed slightly and he grabbed on to his father's hand.  
"Dada..." He murmured softly before he closed his eyes.  
Chat smiled and watched his son fall asleep right before his eyes.

Marinette yawned slightly, blushing at how tired she'd become lately.  
She took the time to admire the man she was about to marry.  
Since they had started dating, Chat definitely had grown more muscle definition. Not that he didn't have any before, but Marinette had definitely began to notice it and how well the suit hugged on to the biceps he was sporting. She especially noticed the muscles that bulged through the suit each time his shoulder blades shifted and Marinette found herself oggling. She looked away just as Chat stood up and looked at her.

"Are you tired?" He asked with a small smile.

Marinette nodded subtly and she carefully made her way over to him and grabbed his hand.

Chat let go of her hand, to Marinette's surprise and he dipped low to pick her up into his arms bridal style.

She gasped as he swooped her up into his arms. She blushed and leaned on him, a small smile tugging her from ear to ear.

She scooted on to the bed and she waited for him. He climbed on to the bed with her, pressing a firm kiss on her forehead. She relaxed in the presence of him, humming as his arms wrapped around her securely. She twisted in his arms, pressing herself against him completely. Her hands reached up and cupped his face, pulling his mouth down to hers for a deep kiss.  
Her brow furrowed slightly as they moved against him. She hummed in delight as his lips immediately moved against her.

She felt butterflies in her tummy and at that moment Marinette felt she was on cloud nine. She swore she wasn't this happy since Louis was born and she got to hold him for the first time.

Their lips parted audibly and she pressed her face into his chest. She rubbed her blushing cheek against him and sighed.

"I'm so happy..." she murmured. Her fingers traced small pattern in his chest and she closed her eyes, taking everything in one moment at a time.

Chat chuckled, his fingers running up and down her spine. He paused at the rise of her haunches, and he kissed her head again.

"Does that mean I'm doing this right?" He joked, his tail slowly moving and laying against her ankle.

Marinette giggle and she looked up at him, smiling so much her face became sore.

"Are you kidding? It was perfect." She replied, her fingers curling around the bell of his collar. Her other hand slid up his neck and cupped his face. The tip of her fingertips buried into his soft silky hair and Marinette kissed him again. She bent her leg and held it at his hip, brushing her inner thighs against him.

Chat blushed under the kiss, his hand lightly holding her thigh as their lips moved in perfect synchronization. Marinette couldn't hear anything but the sound of her heart pounding against her chest, and the movement their lips whispered into the still air.  
The moonlight began to cast a relaxing light against her skin and Marinette wanted nothing more than to make love to him.

But...

There were other things she had to keep her mind on as well.

Something new.  
Something she was excited for.  
Something she looked forward to all her life since she was a little girl.

She smiled and slowly pulled away from the kiss, her nose rubbing against his.

"Mmm...I think there's a new topic we should discuss...it seems like a pivotal thing to do at the moment." She teased, raising a brow and looking up at him.

Chat groaned as she pulled away from the kiss. He pressed his forehead to hers and remained close.  
He took in a deep breath and finally opened his eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" He spoke, looking into her blue eyes.

Marinette blushed and she bit her lip as she wanted to scream with happiness.

"We have a wedding to plan."

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My computer broke, and I got a new job.  
Anyway, an update on the person who stole my story.

She refused to take the YouTube videos down so I did file a copyright claim and they removed it. However, I noticed that she posted translated versions on to German websites and still didn't credit me.  
I've grown tired of asking her to remove them.  
Anyway, season 2. Yas. I'm hyped.  
I hope everyone has had a good month!


	28. Chapter 26

Marinette swore she was on cloud nine. She could feel butterflies in her tummy and she swore her chest swelled with utter admiration for her fiancé and the way that her life was turning out at the moment.

She couldn't have asked for a more perfect gift than the bouncing bundle of joy that was their son.

Marinette was so excited, the rumbles in her tummy and fluttering almost made her sick.

Well, not almost...but certainly.

Marinette immediately hunched over the toilet and tensed. She couldn't understand why she felt the way she was, but her heart pounded the moment that her breakfast had upped it's way out.

She groaned as she leaned over, tucking her hair behind her ear. She felt her cheeks grow warm and she furrowed her brow. After hours of dry heaving Marinette could feel a strong headache coming on, and a sour taste in her mouth. The taste itself was enough to make her vomit again.

Marinette staggered to her feet and she wiped her face. She blew her nose and she cleaned her mouth. She looked at herself in the mirror, noticing the red dots that began to form under her skin from all the dry heaving.  
Her limbs still felt like jelly and she felt completely disgusting.

She quickly flushed, washed her hands and stepped out the bathroom.  
Her bedroom was completely dark. It had taken awhile for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. She could visibly see the alarm clock on the table beside the bed.

"4:30 am."

She sighed. She rubbed her eyes drowning out the fan in the window blowing in the subtle cool air into the room. She saw the bed in the center as her eyes adjusted and she carefully climbed into bed.

She lay in the cool sheets and she closed her eyes.

She blushed as a pair of arms carefully wrapped around her, pulling her close.

Adrien placed his lips at the nape of her neck, his fingers lightly caressed over her chest and Marinette couldn't help but to let out a sigh of pleasure.  
She furrowed her brow as her chest seemed to be a bit sore.

Weird.

Marinette turned around and she faced him. She placed a hand on his face, smiling as she could see him slowly open his eyes.

She smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her.

Marinette gasped and she turned her head, letting his lips land on her cheek.

Adrien moaned in retaliation and he pulled away to look at her.

"Does my breath stink?" He asked, raising a brow. "I've not seen you deny my kisses before."

Marinette chuckled and she shook her head.

"No sweetheart, I just threw up." She explained

Adrien pursed his lips in consideration before he sighed and rested his face in the crook of her neck.

Marinette relaxed against him, closing her eyes.

Adrien took in a deep breath and hummed with sleepiness.

"You're right...you do stink..." he replied, his face slightly wrinkling at the smell of vomit that seemed to have leaked out of her pores.

Marinette sighed and she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"I got hungry at 3 in the morning and I guess it didn't mix well." She blinked before closing her eyes again.

Adrien remained closed to her and hummed back in response.

"I imagine it tasted better when you first had it." He teased. "Maybe you ate too much?"

Marinette shrugged. She reached up to play with his soft gold hair, the blonde strands swirled around her fingers effortlessly.

"I'm not too sure..." she yawned. "I just hope this bug goes away soon." She closed her eyes, feeling hopelessly tired.

Adrien opened his eyes and remained still for a moment. He looked up at her, parting his lips as if he were ready to say something but paused as he watched Marinette fast asleep.

He sighed with a helpless smile.

"I love you..." he whispered before he rested his head back against her chest.

Marinette snorted and she immediately sat up. Her hair rested on the top of her head in a huge sleep knot.  
Marinette furrowed her brow and rubbed her eyes. She turned her head at the sound of Louis humming and running water down below.  
She stretched and she slowly climbed out of bed. She quickly hopped in the tub and brushed out her hair.  
Marinette felt so sore, she couldn't take it. She groaned her eyes widening as she realized it was half passed noon.  
She never slept in this late. She placed on her robe and carefully wandered over to the sound of Louis' voice.

She poked her head in the kitchen.

Louis stood on his booster chair with a plastic fork in his mouth.  
He pulled the fork from his mouth and poked at his small round pancake on his plate.

"Dadadadada. Nana cake." He sang and looked up at Adrien who sat beside him, tugging him to the chair.

"Sit down buddy, you're gonna fall." He spoke softly to Louis who immediately complied.

Marinette chuckled and admired the two.  
She enjoyed the smell of pancakes and she hummed, but she sighed as her stomach began to turn. Her appetite diminished almost immediately.

"Smells good." She murmured shyly and looked at him with a small smile.

Adrien immediately looked up at the sound of her voice and returned the gesture.

"Oh hey, you've finally awaken." He teased.

Marinette rolled her eyes and chuckled. She took a seat across from Adrien and she sighed, turning her head to look at Louis who hummed and dance whilst he ate.

"Are you hungry?" Adrien asked, getting up to place a few dishes in the sink.

Marinette made a face and laughed slightly.  
"Not really..." she gave him a sheepish smile. "I can't believe you let me sleep this late." She yawned.

Adrien shrugged and turned to face her.  
"Well...you said you didn't feel so well earlier, I thought letting you sleep more would help."

Marinette hummed and she yawned again.  
"I don't know if it worked...I still feel like poop, and I've been so tired lately."

Adrien reached over and picked up Louis. He grabbed a napkin and he wiped his face before he carried him off the to living room to play with his toys.

Marinette got up and she followed them. She sat on the sofa and relaxed. She watched as Adrien plopped beside her.

Marinette groaned and she rubbed her chest.  
"Oof...and my chest is so freaking sore..."

Adrien raised a brow and looked at her.

"Strange...doesn't sound so good..." he replied.

Marinette snorted and she shook her head, watching Louis with a small smile.

Adrien did the same, watching Louis with a smile until the wheels in their heads both clicked.

His smile faded just as hers did and they slowly looked at one another.

"No way- it can't be..." Marinette murmured looking at him with a furrowed brow.

Adrien looked back at her.

"We never use a condom.." he replied.

Marinette shook her head.

"But I'm on the pill."

Adrien sighed.  
"The pill isn't always effective."

"Shoot." She hissed and she stood up. She paced back and forth and she glared at him.  
"W-what do I do?!" Marinette whispered hastily. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded in her chest.

She was scared again.  
Could she actually be pregnant again?  
It couldn't be!

They were getting married but, it couldn't be.

Marinette paced again as she let her mind wander over and over.

"But it's okay, right?" Marinette asked looking back at Adrien who stood up to capture her into his arms before she could hit a wall.

Adrien rested his chin against her head and held her close.  
"Shhh...it's okay..." he assured her.

"It's going to be okay... I'll run and get a test, and if you don't feel assured then we can see a doctor."

Marinette tried to let his words sink into her brain. She seemed to be more of a wreck than he was.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him.  
She was already preplanning the wedding.

Of course, she wanted the ceremony before she started showing. Her brow furrowed as she tried to envision the image of a second child.

Her heart pounded and she closed her eyes.

Could she really be pregnant again?

A/N: Hey guys. I really made this chapter to KILL YOU ALL. :)  
And I really like cliffhangers.  
But OMG season 2 spoilers have me DEAD. I won't spoil it for anyone whose not heard of the new characters in season two.

With the new material coming out with this one, there will be a third part to this story. Sequel number 3.  
It will be more adult orientated. I hope that's okay

Also, I'd like you to check Chloemeredxth on YouTube. She makes great ML edits that go unnoticed. Don't be afraid to comment to inspire her to keep up the good work.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this mess of a chapter and have a great day!  
Happy reading!

-Katie ❤


	29. -

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT CAUSE OUR BBYS NEVER LEARN.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

"What did you get yourself into?"

Tikki sat on Marinette's shoulder. Marinette looked down at her lap as she fiddled with the unopened pregnancy test. Her heart pounded in her chest. She didn't have the strength to open them and to use them.

She had purchased four of them.

She couldn't be too sure. But she needed four.

Just in case.

Marinette had just gotten Louis down for his nap and she leaned against the wall in her bedroom. She looked up at Tikki, who nuzzled against her cheek.

"Marinette...I told you to be more careful..."

Marinette nodded and she placed the pregnancy tests on the ground.

"I know, Tikki..." she looked down with a grimace.

"I just... I didn't even realize..." she sighed and then she kept an eye on the unused pregnancy tests.

Tikki looked down at them with a puckered brow.

"Are you going to use any of them?"

Marinette sighed and she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"I mean, I will eventually..."

Tikki looked at Marinette again, and blinked.

"What are you afraid of?"

Marinette kept her gaze down below and she bit her lip.

"Do I have to answer?" She deadpanned.

Tikki rubbed her head on Marinette's cheek and then she gasped as she heard the door open.

Despite knowing their real identities it had become a habit to hide whenever an outsider came in.

Adrien opened the bedroom door and he stepped inside. He looked up at her and offered a weary smile before he approached her.

"So...did any of the four tests come up positive?" He asked, a slight playful tease in his voice.

Marinette groaned and she palmed her eyes with frustration.

"Don't jinx me." She sighed.

"It's going to be difficult..."

Adrien examined her carefully and he placed an arm around her.

"Marinette, it'll be okay..." he murmured and he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I know we were careless before, and it was pretty scary when we had to go through this with Louis by ourselves, but we can do this. We have help this time, I mean...we all make mistakes, but I don't think it's bad if we have another child."

Marinette furrowed her brow, trying to process everything he had just told her.

Most importantly, it sounded almost as if he was hoping for a second child.

Marinette looked up at him and she blinked.

"D...Do you want another child?" She asked, her heart racing.

Adrien pursed his lips and after careful consideration he simply shrugged.

"I mean...I'd want another one yes...but I'd love to have one when you're ready for another one." He rephrased.

Marinette bit her lip and she held on to his hand, and scooted over to him and leaned on him. His hand slowly wrapped around hers and he returned the gesture.

Marinette kept Louis in the back of her mind.

If she were pregnant, she couldn't help but to wonder how Louis would react to a younger sibling. She wondered if he was too young to understand.

She didn't want to put any kind of pressure on both her boys. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I think I need to sleep on this...maybe when I'll wake up I'll have the courage to actually use all of these." She murmured and she slowly stood up. She walked over to her bed and lay on her tummy.

Adrien watched her carefully. He chuckled and then she stood up, following her to bed.

Marinette could barely sleep. She felt like she was stuck in a nightmare. She felt warm, and she felt a weight on her.

She immediately opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to steady her breathing.

She furrowed her brow as she did feel a weight on her. Adrien's face was planted in her chest and she blushed deeply. She felt bare down below, she was completely clothless.

Adrien was strewn about, his leg tangled in hers as he appeared to have some of his clothes taken off of him as well.

Marinette sighed as this happened once or twice. The two of them would fall asleep and then one or the other would wake up to them in a rather compromising position.

"Adrien..." she murmured, her body suddenly feeling warm at the contact of him between her legs.

"We did it again." She whispered, tapping his shoulder.

Adrien groaned and he slowly opened his eyes. His leg slightly curled around her and Marinette was pulled into a tighter embrace.

Marinette tried to will away the bad thoughts that told her this was a good idea. She was going through a pregnancy scare.

Why did she have the sudden feeling to want to wake him up and continue this?

She slowly ran her hands through his hair as she was taken into his warmth. Adrien felt her move beneath him and he slowly opened his eyes.

He turned his head, feeling fully awake and he paused the moment he felt her lips graze his.

The two remained silent for awhile, they didn't even move.

Marinette continued to question herself, she didn't know if they were really about to do this.

But his lips alone drove her completely insane. Her fingers trembled as they held on to him and the moment his lips moved against hers, she was utterly done for.

Marinette kept her grip on him as life sprung to both of their bodies, she continued to regulate her fast breathing the moment he shifted himself on top of her.

Marinette slipped her leg out of the loop of her panties and she placed her leg around him. She lifted herself, bringing herself closer.

The tips of her fingers looped into the silks that was his hair, and she gasped as their body slowly, and very carefully mingled into one.

He was warm, and quite firm inside of her. She couldn't stop her fingers from moving downward and gripping on to the shirt on his back.

She couldn't focus on anything, she couldn't hear the bed moving or the wind blowing outside.

All she could hear was Adrien's quiet whimpers echoing her own, she heard his rigid breathing in her ear and Marinette felt herself being shoved towards her release by the sound of his voice alone.

They both knew, with all the things happening, that they weren't going to last very long.

For a chance Marinette took it upon herself to meet him half way. She lifted her hips, rolling them against him with an urgent need. Her nails nearly ripped holes in his shirt.

Marinette took a mental note not to tear off his shirt or she'd have to make him a new one, but he just felt too damn good.

Adrien allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of her, she was soft, warm, and he couldn't resist the cute little goddess he had squirming underneath him. She was the mother of his child, and the thought of that was enough to carry Adrien high to the clouds.

He pressed wet kisses to the soft skin of her neck, and continued as each kiss resulted in a soft hum of appreciation from Marinette.

There was something about being praised that Adrien quite liked. He wouldn't like to admit that of course, simply because it only gave him tremors when Marinette did it.

He could sense Marinette becoming quite helpless beneath him and he wasn't too far behind.

"Adrien~" Marinette whimpered, her legs becoming tighter and tighter around him.

The sound of her voice uttering his name was all he needed.

Marinette was nearly tearing his shirt to shreds as she heard him grunt, and go stiff.

All she saw was white, and her eyes shut. She felt Adrien tremble between her legs as he twitched and completely emptied himself inside of her.

The warm feeling of it all was enough to sent Marinette into climax.

He rested his face against her chest and Marinette tried to catch her breathing.

Adrien was in the same boat. Sweat beaded at his hairline and he took in deep slow breaths.

The two of them remained in silence and Adrien tried to gather his thoughts.

"We're hopeless aren't we?" He asked, a small chuckle in the base of his throat.

Marinette hummed, her fingers playing through his hair and she finally opened her eyes. She looked down at him and smiled.

"I love you..."

Adrien felt a small smile tug on his face and he turned his head to look at her.

"I love you, too..." and with that, he planted a solid kiss to her lips.

Marinette kissed back immediately.

She allowed herself to forget the worry, and she believed Adrien that everything was going to be okay.

A/N: Here's a pointless smutty chapter. Lol

Actually, the Spanish translation of this story got a lemon star! Pretty cool right? Hence this chapter, hehehe

Anyway, sorry for disappearing again, but this story is wrapping up soon. I'm following with the French episodes so book three will contain new characters from season two.

Also, I'd kindly like to ask everyone who is willing to translate this story to please ask me first before posting anything. Most of the time I'd like people of all languages to enjoy this story, it's more than likely I'll say yes so long as you credit me and link it back to my original work, but please ask me first.

I appreciate that some of you give me credit, but it'd feel so much more appreciative if you asked me first.

Anyway, please check out this YouTube video that channel ChloeMeredxth made for this story. It's a cute AMV under the name "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG|| MOONLIGHT"

I'm not really sure if I could post the link, most of these websites act really funny.

I hope you guys enjoyed this one.

Much love, Katie.

Xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

Maybe she had gone overboard.

It had been a few weeks since she believed she was pregnant.

She had taken four pregnancy tests, and even though they all came out negative, she had to take a blood test from the doctor to be sure.

She could tell by Adrien's expression that he had grown weary. He was a bit bummed that she wasn't pregnant (much to Marinette's denial. ) but he always held out hope that they'd get another opportunity to be parents again in the near future whenever Marinette felt ready to.

Marinette stared at the open letter from her doctor that stated she Cleary wasn't pregnant. She could never be too certain, but she wanted to make sure.

She sighed deeply and flopped back against the bed. She didn't know what to make of all of this. Although Marinette was proud of Louis, and despite having him at such a young age, she admitted she was careless.

Her and Chat Noir got too heated up within the moment and she ended up pregnant. Despite any of this, Marinette had hopes to attend university and achieve the dream of becoming one of Paris renown fashion designers. Having two children would make attaining that dream increasingly difficult. It was already difficult going to college with just one child.

"Mommy!" Louis exclaimed.

Marinette smiled at the small patter of his feet. Louis wrapped his arms around her legs and smiled with a childish blush.

Marinette sat up and looked down at her little one. She carefully ran her hands over his silky blonde hair and she chuckled.

"Hey little buddy." She murmured and simply reached down to take him into her arms.

"I thought you were sleeping." She softly nuzzled her cheek into Louis' puffy cheek.

Louis giggled and wrapped his arms around her, humming in content as he hugged his mother.

Marinette smiled at the striking resemblance Louis had with his father. She wondered if his features would have given Chat Noir away if she hadn't found out who he really was.

Seems like Adrien did most of the work for this one. It was a mini Adrien.

Marinette placed a soft kiss to his temple and sighed. It was those simple moments where she got to bond with her little boy that made life worth while.

The love that she had for her son was unlike any other. It was completely different. It was deep, it was passionate, it was protecting. The feeling sent shivers deep into her bones and created a mass that she wouldn't know how to explain to anyone.

Marinette pulled back to look at her little blue eyed baby.

"I love you. You know that right?" She asked, running her fingers through his golden blonde hair once more.

Louis looked at her with wide blue eyes and smiled. He giggled with a small blush and he rested his face into her chest bashfully. Louis sighed in content and relaxed.

"I love you too, mommy..."

Marinette looked up and connected eyes with Adrien who stood in the doorway, briefly monitoring the bonding moment between Marinette and Louis with awe.

"I hope I'm not intruding. I'm starting to feel a bit left out." He half joked upon seeing how close he and Marinette had become.

He held two envelopes in his hand and he carefully fiddled with the paper whilst he occasionally broke the eye contact to watch Louis.

Marinette chuckled and she gently slipped one arm away from Louis and extended it out towards Adrien.

"Don't be silly...come here..." she spoke and looked up at him.

Adrien looked down and bit his lip.

"It sounds tempting..." he pondered, lightly tapping his foot.

Marinette playfully pouted, and then looked at Louis who started to drift back into his usual afternoon naps.

"You can have free hugs from Louis?" She suggested and then she looked back at Adrien who was now looking at Louis drifting off to sleep.

"Oh, well how could I refuse that?" He mused and then he quickly climbed on to the bed and hooked himself into the open extension of Marinette's arm.  
Adrien looked at Louis and reached over, hooking his small leg into his hand and gently caressing his shin with the top of his thumb.

Adrien chuckled and hummed in pure admiration for the little one.

"We created a beautiful life, Marinette. It's truly fascinating..." he murmured, averting his gaze back towards Marinette.

Marinette nodded subtly, a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"Y-yeah...we did...we created a life together..." she bit her lip. She repeated those words in her head over and over again.

For some reason she felt butterflies in her stomach the more she heard them.

Adrien casually played with the edge of her shirt and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek to which Marinette blushed deeply at.

"Do...you think we'll ever create another life together...you know...in the future?" Adrien's voice was soft and genuinely curious.

Marinette gulped softly and she felt her heart soar. She heard it pounding in her ears so loud she was almost sure he could even hear it.

"I would love more children with you..."

That part was true. She did want more children with him, but not any time soon. They were both still young and still had so much potential to still achieve their dreams and lead a great example for Louis.

"But I think we should wait...towards more in the future like you said..." she replied and looked at him. "We both had so many plans for ourselves, and we still have those plans even though Louis was unexpected. I really feel we can still go to university, and do all the things we strived ourselves to be...you know, besides being superheros..." she muttered the last part.

Adrien chuckled and then he pulled back slightly.

"So...you're saying we should wait until after we're married? And perhaps after we've gone to university a little bit?" He clarified, looking up at her apprehensively.

Marinette pressed her lips together and she subtly nodded.

"Yeah...I mean...for now. Louis is more than enough right now, but if I were to accidentally get pregnant in the long run, I know you'll be there for me..." she explained.

Adrien nodded, feeling a twinge of excitement run through his heart. He felt incredibly hopeful.

"So two would be impossible right now?" He asked, raising a brow. He was clearly teasing her at that point and Marinette laughed it off.

"Yeah...I think we barely made graduation with this one." She looked down at Louis and cradled. She shivered slightly at the memory of the long baggy sweater and the stress of hiding her belly whenever she went to school. She remembered the times she almost peed on herself and the time she did pee herself. She remembered the morning sickness, and the one time she threw up on Adrien. She remembered how Adrien stumbled out of the delivery room to puke after she gave birth. She smiled at the memory of how they both held Louis together as a couple.  
Her pregnancy was possibly the most stressful thing she had to endure in her whole life. She smiled at the thought, she looked back at Adrien who stood by her. She wouldn't have had it any other way. She carefully reached down and held on to his hand.

Adrien smiled at her.

"Well, I wouldn't say we barely made it..." he whispered, handing her the two envelope that he held between his fingers, one of them evidently torn open previously.

Marinette furrowed her brow curiously and she gently handed Louis off to him to get a better view of the envelopes he offered to her.

"W-What's this?" Marinette asked, carefully tearing open her envelope and opening the card inside.

"Is an invitation...to our graduation ceremony..." he replied, looking over her shoulder as she scanned the words on the paper.

"We're graduating?" Marinette smiled, excitement immediately running through her veins.

Did time really fly by that fast?

"That's right..." Adrien's fingers grew tighter around her hand and he kissed her cheek again.

"We made it..."

A/N:

I'm a piece of shit guys, I'm sorry for taking forever to update. Anyway, have a cute short chapter and I'm sorrryyyyy.

Next chapter is the last chapter and this story is over my loves!

BUT THE THIRD BOOK WILL APPEAR. I hope you guys will like it.

The third sequel I've decided to expand my writing and I hope you guys don't mind but there will be NSFW, not just with sexual aspects but other aspects as well. Please have faith in me. I hope it'll be a hit like the last two I've written

Expect the final chapter for this book soon!  
And sorry for the spelling errors this chapter is unbeta'd

Stay lovely!


End file.
